Un Amor Magico
by daianakawaiicute
Summary: Es la historia de la prima lejana de Harry Potter el cual tiene la misma edad que este. Daniella se enamora de Draco Malfoy y viven muchas aventuras hasta que por fin consiguen aceptar que están enamorados uno del otro.
1. Introduccion

**Notas:** Historia totalmente creada por mi.

Es la historia de la prima lejana de Harry Potter el cual tiene la misma edad que este. Daniella se enamora de Draco Malfoy y viven muchas aventuras hasta que por fin consiguen aceptar que están enamorados uno del otro.

Parejas:

Harry x Hermione

Draco x Dani

Ron x Crystal

Fred x Laura

George x Enma

Neville x Luna

Blaise x Pansy

Theo x Brenda A

ctrices que hacen a las OC's:

Daniella: Camila senna (con pelo azul y ojos verdes)

Crystal: Chloë Grace Moretz

Laura: Zoe Sugg

Enma: Ronro Love

Brenda: Joana Gröblinghoff

Espero que les guste y lo sigan ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen pero si los Oc's


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Me desperté corriendo hacia los que eran mis padres mientras ellos se alejaban, estaba asustada y por mas que luchaba por acercarme a ellos estos se alejaban. Mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar, casi estaba cerca de ellos cuando el sonido del despertador me despertó.

-Maldito trasto -dije refunfuñando después de a pagarlo-

-Daniella! Baja a desayunar no te lo digo mas veces! -Escuche gritar a mi tía Regina-

Me levante de mi cama y baje a desayunar allí salude a mi tía Regina Mills y a su pareja Robin Hood junto a su hija adoptiva Crystal Mills, una de mis mejores amigas de echo. Camine hacia las cartas en busca de alguna carta de parte de mis padres los cuales eran fugitivos por un mal entendido hacia mi padre Sirius Black. Sonreí cuando encontré una de las cartas que este me había mandado, seguí pasando las cartas cuando vi que nunca había visto. Le di la vuelta y vi el sello rojo con un castillo.

-Escuela de hechizería Hogwarts... -susurre leyendo de quien venia la carta-

-¿Como paso una carta de fuera por el portal mágico? -Pregunto Crystal mientras miraba otra carta idéntica solo que con su nombre-

-Debió de ser cuando vuestra tía Zelena ataco el portal -Dijo Regina mientras hacia nuestras tortitas para desayunar-

-Deberías mirar eso tía Regina -dije abriendo la carta para leerla-

\- Vaya parece que tenemos que irnos a ese colegio mañana -dijo Crystal sorprendida-

-Allí estudiaron tus Padres Daniella -dijo Regina sonriendo cuando se acordaba de su hermano antes de que este cayera en la oscuridad-

-Ya tengo ganas que ir -dije mientras dejaba la carta a un lado y me sentaba a comer mis tortitas-

Así es me llamo Daniella Evans y tengo 15 años, mido 1,70 soy peliazul de ojos verdes. Ademas de ser una gran maga que aprende bastante rápido. Me encanta leer y dibujar ademas de aprender cosas, no tengo novio y la verdad estoy bastante bien así, no creo en el amor a primera vista como le paso a mi tía Regina o como le paso a mi madre, soy bastante realista con esas cosas. Creo que aparte de mi tía, mi prima crystal y mis padres tengo un primo, del cual mi madre me hablo, Harry Potter del cual apenas conozco, solo se que es hijo de mi prima segunda Lily Evans, la cual murió cuando yo apenas tenia meses de vida, e visto algunas fotos de ella y era bastante guapa, supongo que como todas las Evans. Estoy viviendo en StoryBrooke aunque soy de Londres. Desayunaba tranquilamente mientras mi tía Regina hablaba con Robin de como iríamos a comprar las cosas que necesitaríamos, estaba nerviosa seria la primera vez que utilizaría magia que no sea con las manos o sin hablar.

-Chicas vayan a vestirse, ya se como iremos -dijo Regina sonriendo mientras recogía los platos del desayuno-

Crystal y yo subimos rápidamente a la habitación para empezar a arreglarnos después claro de cepillarnos los dientes y darnos una ducha. Abrí las puertas de mi armario y mire la ropa sin saber que ponerme, tenia ropa muy linda gracias a mi tía, aunque no sabia que ponerme. Después de probarme tantas cosas decidí quedarme con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros azul clarito, una camiseta de manga corta en color rosa y unas vans o deportivas de color negra.

-Chicas vamos se hace tarde -grito Regina desde el salón-

Bajamos Crystal y yo corriendo, sonreí al ver a mi prima vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco al igual que sus deportivas. Aun no presente a mi prima Crystal Mills.

Encontramos a Crystal en nuestro felpudo cuando era una recién nacida, no sabemos nada de sus padres pero mi tía Regina la cuido desde siempre con mucho amor y desde los 8 años que vivo aquí jamas e visto que nadie la trate mal o se metan con ella por esto. Crystal es Rubia de ojos verdes y mide 1,63. Crystal y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien somos como dos mejores amigas, siempre nos contamos todo, sea de chicos o de moda siempre nos lo contamos la una a la otra. Al contrario de mi Crystal es la típica empollona como le dirira la gente, que le encanta estudiar y escuchar música.

Ambas nos reunimos con mi tía Regina la cual estaba echándole un liquido muy raro a la chimenea, para después sacar unos polvos de color verdes.

\- Ya era hora de usar esta cosa, ya no recordaba como me dijo tu madre que se utilizaba esto -dijo Regina cogiendo nuestras cartas y un puñado de polvos-

Las tres nos metimos en la chimenea. Mi tía soltó los polvos y dijo claramente Callejón Diagon, desaparecimos entre polvos y aparecimos en una taberna donde había gente vestida con túnicas y sombreros bebiendo cerveza. Salimos de la chimenea y nos sacudimos la ropa mientras miraba el bar, era muy distinto a los de StoryBrooke esta era una taberna antigua llena de cuadros que se movían... ¿espera los cuadros se mueven? quiero tener fotos así. A pesar de ser bastante antigua era muy acogedora. Mi tía me saco de mis pensamientos llamándome para que saliéramos de la taberna.

-Es increíble los cuadros se movían -dijo Crystal riéndose dulcemente-

-Enserio quiero tener fotos nuestras moviéndonos, seria genial -dije riéndome con esta-

-No os quedéis atrás niñas -dijo Regina andando despacio con nuestras cartas para saber a donde debíamos ir-

Mi tía nos llevo primero de nada a cambiar dinero en el banco Gringotts, donde cambiarían nuestro dinero por dinero de este mundo. Después de visitar varias tiendas, comprando nuestros materiales para pociones, los libros y el uniforme de la escuela fuimos a la tienda de varitas. Entramos las tres a la tienda y dejamos salir a una señora que salia con su hija de unos 11 años, seguramente seria su primer año. La tienda era bastante grande y todo estaba desordenado, había cajas con varitas por todos lados. El anciano nos miro a las dos y nos dijo que nos acercáramos, ambas nos acercamos.

-¿Que os trae por mi tienda jovencitas? -Dijo el anciano mirándonos con una sonrisa mientras colocaba algunos libros tirados por el suelo-

-Venimos por dos varitas para ellas -Le respondió mi tía Regina-

\- Bien a ver cual varita os quiere -Dijo caminando hacia el pasillo lleno de numerosas cajas con varitas, este cogió varitas cajas con varitas y las puso en un aparador al lado de la caja registradora-

-Bien empezaremos por ti -dijo mirando a Crystal mientras sacaba una de las varitas de la caja-

-Tienes que mover la varita a un lado -dijo el anciano dándole una de las varitas-

Crystal cogió su varita y la movió haciendo una vuelta en el aire haciendo que una de las lamparas se rompiera, el anciano negó con la cabeza y le dio otra varita. Esta vez Crystal movió hacia arriba la varita y esta hizo que los cajones de las estanterías se abrieran, el anciano volvió a negar quitandole la varita y volviendo hacia dentro para coger una varita.

-Bien probemos con esta -dijo el anciano dándole la varita-

Crystal cogió la varita una fresca se movió a su alrededor, el anciano sonrió al ver la reacción

-Si esa es tu varita, te toca a ti -dijo el anciano dándome ahora a mi las otras dos varitas que Crystal había tenido-

Después de resultados mucho peores de los de Crystal el anciano volvió hacia el pasillo lleno de varitas, cogió una caja pero se quedo parado por un momento mirándome fijamente, me asuste al ver su mirada fija en mi. Sin decir nada dejo la caja en su lugar y fue al fondo del pasillo volviendo con otra varita-

-Bien creo que es esta -dijo dándome la varita sonriendo-

Cogí la varita y una luz se poso sobre mi que después de unos momentos se apago, sentí como la varita tenia un poder increíble que nunca había tenido entre mis manos. El anciano me miro sonriendo a lo que le devolví la varita sonriendo también.

-Esa varita tiene una gemela, es una de las pocas varitas que tiene una gemela. ¿Como se llama? por curiosidad -dijo el anciano mirándome-

-Daniella Evans -Dije sonriendo al anciano el cual me miro sorprendido-

-Vaya familiar del joven Harry Potter, debe tener su edad aunque era menor cuando vino a comprarme su primera varita, seguro que le conocerás y se llevaran muy bien -sonrió el anciano-

-Eso espero -dije sonriendo-

Mi tía Regina pago las varitas a lo que el mago nos despidió sonriendo para después desearnos que disfrutáramos y nos lo pasáramos muy bien en Hogwarts, le agradecimos y salimos de la tienda hacia casa. Mientras caminaba pare en el escaparate de la tienda de animales mirando a una lechuza de color blanco con los ojos verdes, al igual que los míos, Crystal por su parte se quedo mirando a una negra de ojos azules. Mi tía sonrió y entro a la tienda comprándonos las dos lechuzas que al parecer eran hermanas. Volvimos a casa por donde habíamos venido después de todas las compras.

-Bueno ya mañana tendréis que coger el tren y ya no os veremos hasta las vacaciones de navidad -dijo mi tía sonriendo-

-Así es mama, guau es increíble, seguro ese sitio sera genial -sonrió Crystal-

Mi tío Robin hizo la cena y nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos en familia. Después Crystal y yo subimos hacia la habitación para hacer nuestras maletas. Después de ducharme, me puse el pijama, acaricie a mi lechuza y le di algo de comer a lo que ella se dejo acariciarse. Sonreí y me metí en la cama esperando que llegara mañana para comenzar mis aventuras.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Me levante por la mañana después de ponerme mi ropa, baje las maletas por las escaleras y me reuní con Crystal y mi tía, Crystal iba con un vestido blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color, yo por mi parte iba con un vestido amarillo clarito con unas sandalias del mismo color.

\- Bueno niñas vamos -dijo mi tía sonriendo mientras caminaba de nuevo a la chimenea para viajar esta vez a la estación -

Después de aparecer cerca de la estación estuvimos buscando la estación 9¾, la primera vez que escuchaba algo así mientras caminamos vimos a una familia de pelirrojos que tenían las mismas maletas que nosotros, Crystal y yo les seguimos para ver a donde iban pero nos quedamos a cuadros cuando descubrimos que estos atravesaron un muro, volvimos corriendo donde estaba mi tía.

\- Mama, ya sabemos por donde tenemos que ir - dijo Crystal mirándola-

\- Bien os sigo - dijo Regina caminando detrás de nosotras, caminamos por donde caminaron los jóvenes pelirrojos -

Sonreí al ver como Crystal miraba mucho al joven pelirrojo que cogía carrerilla para después atravesar la pared, estaba impresionada como podía ser que pudieran atravesar una pared. Esperamos que los pelirrojos salieran para ponernos nosotras, Crystal cogió carrerilla y corrió hacia la pared pasando a través de esta, mire sorprendida. Mi tía junto a Robin y Henry fue detrás de esta, faltaba yo, cogí carrerilla todo lo que pude y corrí hacia la pared cerrando los ojos esperando no darme una bofetada contra la pared, sentí cosquilleo en mi tripa y abrí los ojos, había atravesado la pared sin saber como.

\- Vamos dani - escuche gritar a Henry -

\- Voy - dije cogiendo mis maletas y caminando hacia donde estaban estos a las puertas del tren -

Regina y Robin abrazaron a Crystal fuerte después de decirle unas dos cientas veces que se portara bien y que no se metiera en líos, me reí dulcemente cuando vi a mi tía acercarse a mi, esta me abrazo a la cual yo la abrace fuerte, la iba a echar mucho de menos era como mi segunda madre. Nos separamos y mi tía se limpio las lagrimas que tenia.

-¿Cuando habéis crecido tanto?... Donde están mis dos pequeñas que se peleaban por romperle el cuello a sus muñecas - Dijo mi tía limpiándose las lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos mientras mi tío la abrazaba -

\- Crecimos tía es ley de vida - dije sin poder evitar soltar una risita ante aquella imagen -

\- Dani necesito que me prometas que no vas a utilizar lo que te enseñe en ese colegio, no a menos si es una situación de vida o muerte - escuche decir a mi tía mientras me miraba seria -

Sabia que mis poderes eran peligrosos, no cualquiera vive todos los días sabiendo hacer fuego con las manos, dejar sin respiración a alguien o incluso extirpar el corazón a alguien, lo entendía y sabia que esos poderes estarían prohibidos en aquel colegio.

\- Te lo prometo tía - Sonreí para después volverla abrazar -

Después de tantas despedidas Crystal y yo subimos al tren y caminamos buscando un sitio donde sentarnos, el tren era bastante grande separados en compartimentos todos llenos de gente y todo aquel que preguntamos nos decían que estaba lleno, Crystal toco uno de los compartimentos, el cual abrimos cuando escuchamos que nos dejaban abrir, abrimos la puerta cuando encontramos a un chico pelinegro con los ojos azules, el chico pelirrojo de antes y una chica mas castaña.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? los demás están llenos - dijo Crystal sonriendo -

\- Claro adelante pasad - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo -

Ambas entramos al compartimento el cual tenia vistas al paisaje aunque se vieran un poco mal, estaba la parte de arriba llenas de las maletas de los chicos, nos sentamos al lado de los chicos sonriendo, después de darle las gracias. El chico pelinegro me miraba fijamente al parecer queriendo preguntar algo hasta que por fin se decidió y pregunto.

-¿Cual es vuestro nombre? - pregunto aún mirándonos -

\- Crystal Mills - dijo mi prima sonriendo a cierto pelirrojo el cual miraba por a la ventana -

\- Daniella Evans - dije mirando a la señora que paseaba por allá con un carrito llena de chucherías -

\- ¿Dijiste Evans? - Pregunto la chica -

\- Si así es ¿y vosotros? - dije mirándoles sonriendo -

\- Yo soy Hermione Granger y el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley - dijo la chica sonriendo esperando que entrara la señora de las chucherías -

\- Yo soy - el pelinegro iba a decir su nombre cuando sonaron las campanas al parecer ya estábamos llegando al colegio, mire por la ventana aquel castillo se veía a lo lejos llegar, no me podía creer aquello, desde lejos y ya se veía un lugar mágico -

Llegamos rápido y bajamos del tren mirando el castillo de lejos, era hermoso todo aquello, el lago que había era hermoso, el castillo, los caminos los jardines todo era hermoso, era mágico. Entramos al castillo, que era enorme lleno de numerosos cuadros y ventanas, las personas pintadas en los cuadros salían de estos para darnos las bienvenidas a los nuevos.

\- Bueno creo que sera mejor vayan al ver al director para saber en que casa están - dijo Ron sonriendo -

\- Si, un placer conocerlos y gracias por lo de antes - dijo Crystal sonriendo al chico coqueta el cual no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a una chica castaña con el pelo lleno de rizos -

\- Es un placer, ojala estemos en la misma casa, aunque no lo seamos podemos juntarnos - dijo Hermione sonriendo -

Nos despedimos de estos y caminamos hacia el que nos decían era el despacho del director. La subdirectora todo algo de la gran figura que había en el pasillo haciendo que de esta salieran unas escaleras hacia abajo, fuimos detrás de esta por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran despacho, era bastante grande todo lleno de pócimas libros y desordenado, al final de este estaba una ventana junto a la jaula con un animal rojo precioso, era hermoso aquel animal, parecía un Fénix. En la mesa del director estaba el anciano que al parecer era el director de este. La subdirectora se acercó a este a decirle nuestro problema.

\- Bien acérquense y siéntense aquí - dijo el anciano sacando el gorro parlante para dejarlo encima de la mesa - ¿Cual es vuestro nombre? - saco una lista de la cual tenia los nombres de todos los alumnos nuevos.

\- Crystal Mills - dijo mi prima sonriendo, el anciano busco en la lista hasta que al final lo encontró coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de mi prima -

\- Mmmmm... Podrías ser una Gryffindor excelente... Y también una Hufflepuff... Mmmm a ver donde te coloco... ¡SLYTHERIN! - gritó el sombrero para después el anciano poner el expediente de Crystal en un cajón con la casa de Slytherin para después quitarle el sombrero -

\- Que lo disfrutes querida, adelante te toca - dijo el anciano mirándome para después ponerme el nombre en la cabeza - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - me pregunto el anciano sonriendo -

\- Daniella Evans - el anciano me miro sorprendido para después encontrar mi nombre -

\- Mmmmm otra Evans... Con esta ya son 3... A ver donde debería colocarte... Mmmm no hay duda de tu sangre... ¡SLYTHERIN! - Gritó el sombrero aunque me sorprendí un poco al escuchar aquello ¿Que tenia que ver mi sangre con quedar en aquella casa? no entendí aquello -

-¿Tu madre es Alisha Evans? - me pegunto el anciano, mi madre estudio en esa casa así que era normal que conociera a mi madre -

\- Así es, Alisha Evans y Sirius Black son mis padres - dije sonriendo -

-¿y que hay de tu padre de biológico? - pregunto el anciano preguntándome curioso -

\- Mi madre me dijo que nos abandono cuando apenas se entero de que estaba embarazada de mi - dije cabreada después de escuchar a mi padre biológico, lo odiaba por hacerle eso a mi madre era increíble lo que podía hacer un cobarde.

\- Me alegro de que Sirius te criara era uno de mis mejores alumnos, ademas tienes suerte de que tu primo Harry este en el instituto - dijo el anciano sonriendo - Oh jóvenes sera mejor que se cambien con los uniformes de sus casas y vayan con su casa, esta a punto de empezar mi discurso.

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos después de darles las gracias a los dos salimos del despacho y fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, los cuales por suerte nos toco juntas aunque compartíamos con otras tres chicas Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson según ponía en el letrero de la puerta, nos cambiamos con nuestros uniformes el cual era una corbata con una minifalda, una camisa y un suéter de manga corta junto con unos zapatos y una capa color negro con los colores de nuestra casa, blanco y verde ademas del escudo de nuestra casa.

\- Oye no me sienta mal este color - dijo mi prima mirándose al pequeño espejo que había en la habitación -

\- Te queda muy bien Crystal - me reí para después colocarme mis rizos del pelo bien -

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos a el gran comedor, la cual tenia 4 mesas enormes, llena de cuadros y comida en toda las mesas, son acercamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos en ella juntas mientras todos los de nuestra casa nos miraban, vi a nuestros amigos que nos saludaban desde la mesa de enfrente, mi prima los saludo mientras yo los sonreía. Sentimos un golpe en la mesa y levante la vista viendo a un chico rubio de ojos azules que nos miraba a los dos pero mas a mi fijamente, aquel chico era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos hacia que me derritieran con tan solo verlos, con un azul tan intenso. No creía en el amor a primera vista pero con aquel chico sentía como los cuentos que me contaba mi madre, de amor a primera vista.

\- Supongo que sois nuevas, así que os informo que quien manda en Slytherin soy yo - dijo el rubio mirándonos - ¿Cuales son vuestros nombres? - Pregunto mirándonos con aire de superioridad -

\- Crystal Mills - respondió mi prima mirándole sonriendo -

\- Muy bien ¿y el tuyo? - dijo mirándome -

El codazo de mi prima me volvió a la realidad, no sé de que iba ese chico creyéndose el príncipe de todo pero no sabia que Crystal y yo al ser sobrina e hija de una reina nosotras somos princesas, aun así le prometí a mi tía que no usaría mis poderes así que me tragué mi orgullo y respondí.

\- Daniella Evans - dije mirando al chico seria -

\- ¿Evans? ¿Eres familia de Potter? ¿Una sangre sucia quizás? - dijo el chico mirando a los dos compañeros que iban con este, dos chicos gorditos que se reían de lo que dijo este aunque yo creo que no entendieron nada de lo que este dijo.

\- Si Evans, soy familia de Potter - me levante de mi asiento dándole cara al chico, podían meterse conmigo pero con mi madre no lo iba a permitir - Y no soy ninguna sangre sucia así que muestra respeto - dije mirándole seria -

\- Vaya... Veo que saliste respondona, aquí se respeta señorita peliazul - dijo cogiendo uno de los vasos que contenía zumo de algo para después verterlo encima mía -

Sentí aquel liquido caer sobre mi, fue entonces cuando una furia entro por mi cuerpo apoderándose de mi, aquel chico se la iba a cargar eso estaba segura, cerré mi puño cuando el chico pelinegro se acercó a nuestra mesa y se puso delante de mi -

\- Déjala en paz Malfoy - escuche decir al chico -

\- Que pasa Potter ¿te da pena que me meta con una familia tuya? - dijo el albino con una sonrisa a un lado mientras sus dos compañeros se reían -

\- No me da pena, me da pena que tengas tan poca educación para meterte con alguien que no conoces hurón - dijo el pelinegro -

Yo le mire sorprendido así que Potter... Él debía ser mi primo y al parecer los genes de no callarnos ante nadie debían ser típicos de los Evans. Draco siguió discutiendo con mi primo durante un rato hasta que se fue regido con sus dos y me mire el pelo, lleno de zumo de calabaza.

\- Gracias por ayudarme - dije mirando mi pelo con cara de asco -

\- No es nada tranquila, así que tu eres mi prima supongo - dijo sonriendo sacando su varita y diciendo un hechizo que hizo que mi pelo volviera a como lo tenia cuando entre -

\- Si - dije sonriendo al ver mi pelo - me alegra tener a mi primo aquí - dije sonriendo cuando escuche el ''ejem'' que venia de Crystal, Harry y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una risita -

\- Crystal me refería por parte de madre, sabes que me alegro de que estés aquí eres mi mejor amiga aparte de mi prima - sonreí a Crystal la cual se levantó y nos abrazamos -

\- Bueno al menos ya somos dos cuidándola, no suelo compartir a mi prima... Pero por ser tu lo haré - dijo mi prima a mi primo sonriendo -

\- Me parece perfecto pero ahora déjamela que la disfrute, ya la disfrutaste mas tiempo que yo - dijo mi primo soltando una risita -

El director Albus Dumbledore comenzó su discurso que por algunas caras de los alumnos era el mismo de siempre cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro en la sala una pequeña señora toda vestida de rosa, comenzó a hablar poniéndose delante del director y comenzó a decir que las cosas iban a cambiar, estaba segura de que las cosas no iban a estar bien con aquella señora. Pasan los meses y como veía venir nada va bien, aquella señora había hecho una tiranía en el colegio, poniendo normas absurdas. Muchos alumnos se rebelaron contra ella creando un grupo clandestino llamado Ejército de Dumbledore o ED para abreviar el cual era liderado por mi primo Harry, y en el que estábamos mi prima y yo. Hacíamos entrenamientos en secreto los cuales no se podían decir a los Slytherin, dado que ellos eran los preferidos de Dolores. Era irónico que todos los cuernos se fiaran solo de dos Slytherin's, mi prima y yo. En ese tiempo mi prima y yo nos hicimos cada vez mas amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya sabíamos algunas cosas sobre ellos por ejemplo que Ron estaba con Lavander o que mi primo Harry estaba enamorado de Cho Chang, ademas conocimos a otros Weasley's como George, Fred y Ginny los cuales eran hermanos de Ron, no solo en ED teníamos amigos, también Slytherin cada vez me llevaba mejor con Draco aunque seguíamos discutiendo como el primer día, ahora ademas me llevaba bien con Blaise Zabini y con Theodore Nott, ellos dos me trataban mejor que Draco, también me hice amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Todo iba genial, aprendimos un montón de cosa en los entrenamientos clandestinos, hechizos y también a sacar nuestro patronus hasta que ayer, nos descubrió Dolores y nos intento torturar para sacar respuestas en su despacho, el cual me daba miedo, todo rosita y con cuadros de gatitos por todos lados. Salimos después de decirle a la directora lo que creía tenia que saber. Aquella mañana me senté en el gran comedor esperando que todo lo que paso ayer cambiara o al menos se calmara.

Todo parecía calmado, me alegre, iba a comenzar a desayunar cuando Draco dejo una carta al lado de mi mesa.

\- A ver si le enseñas a tu lechuza cual es tu cama, me ha llenado toda la cama de plumas - protesto el albino sentándose a desayunar -

\- Buenos días a ti también Malfoy, gracias pero mi lechuza es muy lista - cogí la carta para abrirla, era correo de mi madre -

\- Prima podemos hablar en... Oh ¿carta de tu madre? - pregunto mi primo Harry sentándose enfrente mía, el cual sabia que todos los días me escribía con mi madre -

\- Si eso parece - sonreí y comencé a leer la carta -

 _ **'' Hija mía, te echo mucho de menos, tu padre de nuevo esta tirándose de los pelos pensando en sacarte del instituto con todo el peligro que hay con Lord Voldemort, ya que sabes el peligro que corre la escuela espero que estés entrenando y que te cuides mucho, también me parece apropiado decirte el nombre de tu padre biológico, creo que es pertinente que no sepas, por favor no te acerques a él. Su nombre es Clark Mills.**_

 _ **Te queremos Papa y Mama ''**_

Solté la carta en cuanto leí aquello con la cara blanca y sorprendida al leer aquello, Harry preocupado se acercó a mi al igual que mi prima Crystal y Theo que acababan de llegar a desayunar.

\- He prima ¿Por que esa cara? - pregunto Crystal tratando de hacerme reaccionar con ayuda de Theo, harry por su parte simplemente cogió la carta para leer -

\- Clark Mills... - dijo mi primo ganándose la mirada discreta de Draco al escuchar el nombre -

\- ¿Quien es el? - pregunto Theo curioso -

\- El nombre de mi padre biológico - dije aun blanca y sorprendida -


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

 **Nota:** Solo os puedo dar las gracias, por tanto apoyo, por leerlo, eso me da mucha fuerza y si alguno desea ponerme algún comentario dándome ayuda o algo así, adelante yo lo leeré y lo tratare de hacerlo, una vez mas gracias. Disfrutar del capítulo de hoy.

\- ¡¿Que?! - grito Crystal mirándome, ahora entendía por que estaba así - ¿Que vas a hacer? Sabes que si quieres buscar sobre el, puedes contar conmigo - dijo dándome un abrazo -

\- No solo puede contar contigo, también contar conmigo - dijeron Theo y Harry a la vez, mientras Harry me cogió la mano apretándola fuerte haciéndome entender que estaba conmigo -

\- No voy a buscar nada de el podeis quedaros tranquilos, nos abandono, con eso nos quiere decir que no quiere saber nada de nosotras - dije volviendo a la realidad y dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los tres -

Después de decirles diez o veinte veces que estaba bien, Crystal y yo salimos del gran comedor junto a Harry para que nos pusiera al día, esa misma noche viajaríamos al ministerio de Magia para ir por unas profecías que necesitamos para averiguar que iba a hacer Lord Voldemort, según dijo Harry para tratar de adelantarnos a sus movimientos. Llego la noche y después de casi suplicarle a Crystal que se quedara en el colegio cubriéndome, no quería que los Slytherin se enteraran de que seguíamos con todo aquello, nos fuimos a el ministerio después de que vi como Crystal subía las escaleras y entraba en la sala común de Slytherin junto a Theo. Llegamos al ministerio y bajamos a una sala bastante oscura, así que todos sacamos nuestra varita y formulamos un Lumus el cual nos permitía ver, era una sala enorme llena de pequeñas esferas de color azul, profecías como le decía Harry. Comenzamos a buscar cual era la nuestra, cuando escuche el grito de Harry llamándonos y diciéndonos que la había encontrado. Aquello no puede ser tan fácil, me dije a mi misma, cuando apareció mi tía Bellatrix de la cual mi padre ya me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ella junto con el padre de Draco Lucius Malfoy y algunos otros mortifagos. Nos amenazaban y no sabíamos que hacer hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzar una bombarda máxima haciendo que todas las profecías cayeran de las estanterías, nosotros salimos corriendo a una sala la cual podríamos escapar pero los mortifagos eran mas rápidos y nos atraparon a todos. Lucius quien se acercaba a Harry lentamente pidiéndole la profecía.

\- Vamos Harry dame la profecía y salva a tus amigos - dijo Lucius amablemente -

\- ¡No se la des harry! - dijo Hermione la cual estaba atrapada por un mortifago. -

\- Si se la das no tendremos posibilidad de vencer - dije agarrada por mi tía Bellatrix junto a Neville -

\- Vaya alguien quiere ser la primera en morir - dijo Bellatrix apuntándome con la varita y riendo como loca -

\- ¡No! vale te la doy pero suéltalos - dijo Harry acercándose a Lucius con la profecía -

Harry estaba a punto de darle la profecía a Lucius cuando de un portal salieron Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Sirius Black mi padre, el cual hicieron que los mortifagos nos soltaran, todos comenzamos a luchar contra ellos, no íbamos a ganarles y podríamos perder así que volvieron a hacer el portal para que nos fuéramos mientras que ellos estaban entretenidos todos salieron quedando solo Sirius quien estaba luchando contra Bellatrix, si conocía a mi padre sabia que se iba a sacrificar, Harry también lo sabia por eso Remus le cogió antes de que pudiera hacer algo para que no interfiriéramos, ya era demasiado tarde cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba libre, jure a mi tía jamas usar mis poderes pero era una situación que lo necesitaba, así que guarde mi varita y puse mi mano en forma de c señalando a Bellatrix, la cual se quedo sin respiración, comencé a levantar mi brazo poco a poco haciendo que esta se despejara del suelo y estuviera elevada en el aire. Otros mortifagos estaban a punto de atacarme cuando mi padre Sirius se cogió en brazos y salimos por el portal, haciendo que todos estuviéramos a salvo. Posiblemente los estarían allí y vieron aquello, me tendrán miedo a patir de ahora pero no iba a dejar a mi padre en peligro. Mi padre me dejo en el suelo y me abrazo fuerte, confirmando que estaba bien, le devolví el abrazo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Daniella Evans - escuche a mi padre sin soltarme -

\- No iba a dejar que murieras papa - dije abrazándole -

\- Te podían a ver matado Daniella - escuche a mi padre decir cuando se separo de mi y me miro con cara seria, sabia perfectamente que me la iba a cargar -

\- Hizo bien padrino y lo sabes, si no lo hacia ella lo hubiera hecho yo - dijo mi primo apoyándome y sonriendo -

\- No hizo bien, demostró sus poderes a los demás, ahora la tendrán miedo - dijo mi padre mirando a Harry -

\- Dudo que alguien la tenga miedo, nos salvo la vida a todos y sobre todo a ti, yo al menos no la tengo miedo - dijo Harry cogiendo mi mano el cual yo sonreí y agradecí -

Sirius dejo de echarnos la bronca y los abrazo fuerte a los dos, incluso nos hizo prometer que no volveríamos hacer eso. Después de un rato Sirius se separo y nos sonrió, era hora de que se fuera, se despidió de todos, sobre todo de mi y de Harry.

\- Harry cuida de Dani por favor - dijo Sirius sonriéndonos -

\- Dalo por hecho padrino, aunque dudo necesite ayuda, se sabe cuidar bien sola - dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo, solté una risita después de eso -

\- Adiós papa, te quiero - dije a mi padre abrazándole por últimamente -

Sirius se fue junto a Remus y Nymphadora, no sin antes decirnos que tuviéramos cuidado, suspire cuando vi a los tres desaparecer de allí. Después mire a los demás, que me miraron sonriendo, al parecer no les había asustado con mis poderes, después mire a Harry que me miro con la misma mirada que me miraba mi madre cuando me quería decir, te lo dije.

\- Bueno id a las habitaciones voy a hablar con Dumbledore - dijo Harry despidiéndose de todos y caminando hacia el despacho de este -


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones después de despedirnos, entre a mi habitación en silencio, todos estaban dormidos para mi suerte. Pasaron los meses y el director Dumbledore nos cambio al profesor de pociones, todo estaba volviéndose cada vez mas raro, los alumnos de Slytherin apenas hablaban con nadie. Draco daba paseos nocturnos hacia la sala de menesteres o al menos eso creía pues en el mapa del Merodeador este no aparecía, le pregunte a mi primo la razón de aquello y me dijo que eso es que estaría dentro de la sala de los menesteres en el cual nadie puede entrar sin saber los fines de esta. También Harry desaparecía continuamente sin dar motivos, aquella noche baje al gran comedor para buscar a Harry el cual no encontré. Me acerque a Ron y Hermione.

\- Chicos ¿a veis visto a Harry? - les pregunte, a lo mejor ellos lo sabrían -

\- No Dan, lo siento - me respondió Hermione -

Suspire y gire la vista viendo como Draco salia del Gran comedor, me despedí de ellos y camine de detrás de él para saber a donde iba este, mire la jaula que estaba de camino, la cual habían desaparecido los dos pajaritos que había en esta, seguí a Draco y este desapareció por la pared, efectivamente era la sala de los í a mi habitación cuando escuche los pasos de alguien entrar en la sala común, baje de los dormitorios de las chicas y vi a Draco que acababa de entrar.

\- Evans ¿que haces despierta a estas horas? - pregunto mirándome -

\- Te podría decir lo mismo - dije mirándole arqueando mi ceja -

\- Estaba ocupado - dijo nervioso, sabia que no podía engañarme -

Baje hasta quedar al lado suyo y le mire sonriendo, esperaba que este confiara en mi y me contara lo que le pasaba, tal vez era demasiado pedir o tal vez no y el albino confiaría en mí.

\- Puedes confiar en mi - dije sonriéndole, haciendo que este se sentara en el sofá echándose a llorar, me acerque a él y le abrace lo mas fuerte que pude -

\- Voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, pero Evans por favor aléjate de mi, cuando lo haga - escuche decirle ¿Draco Malfoy me estaba protegiendo? o al menos eso le había entendido -

\- Nadie es malo por que si, seguro tienes tus razones, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar - dije sonriéndole y limpiándole las lagrimas - Ahora deja de llorar o le diré a todos que eres una nenita - me aleje un poco sonriendo -

\- No le cuentes a nadie que me viste así Evans - escuche decir a Draco mirándome enfadado -

\- Buenas noches Malfoy - me reí y subí a mi habitación -

Todo acabo ahí cuando Draco al día siguiente comenzó a comportarse mas raro que nunca, apenas se le veía el pelo, mi prima desde hacia horas desapareció. Notaba que algo se acercaba y que no era bueno, estaba en mi cuarto aburrida cuando decidí ir a la torre de astronomía a ver las estrellas un rato mientras escribía mi carta, nada mas entrar vi como Harry bajaba las escaleras y me decía que me acercara y no hiciera ruidos, hice lo que dijo y ambos nos metimos en la capa de invisibilidad. Iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando escuche la voz del director Dumbledore hablando con Draco, mire a las escaleras que estaban subiendo algunos mortifagos junto a Bellatrix, en ese momento sabia que iba a pasar y a que se refería Draco con lo de algo malo. Trate de ir a salvar al director pero Harry me agarro haciendo que no pudiera hacer nada, cuando intentaba soltarme de este, escuche el Avada Kedavra, sabia que todo había acabo, que empezaba lo peor. Vi caer al director por el hueco de la escalera, me lleve las manos a la boca tratando de no gritar y no nos pillaran mientras Harry solo podía abrazarme.

Acabamos el año escolar justo después del entierro del director Dumbledore. Cuando este acabo me acerque a Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con Crystal.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte a mi primo sentándome al otro lado de este -

\- Prima no vengas el año que viene... Se espera lo peor y no quiero perder a nadie mas - escuche decir a mi primo -

\- Hey los Evans no somos unos cobardes, así que voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites. - dije sonriendo -

\- Harry, Ron y yo viajaremos para encontrar los Horrocrux que faltan y podamos derrotar a Lord Voldemort - dijo Hermione mirándome -

\- Tened cuidado chicos - dijo Crystal preocupada por ellos a lo que Hermione se levanto y nos abrazo a las dos -

\- Vosotras también tenerlo - dijo Ron mirándonos -

\- Sé que podréis conseguir los Horrocrux que faltan y que podremos acabar con Voldemort - dije mirándolos -

Así acabo el año, Ron saliendo con Lavander, Hermione con Victor Krum y mi primo Harry con Ginny, habíamos perdido a personas, también hemos conocido a otras, allí acabo el año, con nosotras viajando de nuevo a casa.

El verano paso deprisa y era nuestro ultimo curso, sin muchos alumnos, que con lo que se avecinaba no les dejaron venir, sin mi primo Hermione o ron, sin Draco y muchos Slytherin. No estaba la misma alegría que el año anterior, todo eran penas o miedos. El año pasaba lentamente las clases con pocos alumnos, muchos de los que faltaban se iban, solo quedábamos nosotras. Una tarde mientras Crystal y yo estábamos en nuestro dormitorio haciendo los deberes, una lechuza negra entro por la ventana con una carta para mí.

\- ¿Y eso? - pregunto mi prima -

\- No se - cogí la carta y la abrí después de darle algo de comer a la lechuza -

 _ **'' Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy, si es así, no me busques, ni pienses cosas que no son, no hago esto por que me caigas bien o por que me gustes, solo lo hago por que te debo un favor. Aquel día que recibiste la carta de tu madre sobre el nombre de mi padre biológico Clark Mills, le pregunte a mis padres sobre el, a estas alturas sabrás que soy mortifago y que todos nos hemos reunido, no te puedo explicar el por que lo soy, como te estarás preguntando pero si te puedo decir que tu padre Clark Mills también lo es, si estas en la escuela, vete de allí por que tu padre no dudara en hacerte una de nosotros si te encuentra, tal vez por eso tu madre no te quiso contar nada de él o te oculto de él, es peligroso así que no te acerques a él. Escuche el otro día como le hablaba a Voldemort de ti, sé que eres igual de cabezota que Potter y que si estas en la escuela no piensas huir así que ten cuidado.**_

 _ **PD: Tienes el mismo pelo azul que él.**_

 _ **D.M''**_

Sabia quien era mi padre ahora gracias a Draco, sabia que le tendría que dar las gracias cuando todo esto acabara, lo iba a tener que hacer, sé ha jugado el pellejo por mi y eso es algo que agradezco. Sonreí y deje la carta en el cajón de mi mesita. Crystal me miro curiosa.

-¿De quien era? - me pregunto mirándome picara -

\- No, nada, mi madre me escribía para decirme que tuviera cuidado, al parecer se compro una lechuza nueva - mentí esperando que esta me creyera, cosa que no hizo -

\- Ya claro a mi no me engañas Daniella, venga quien es el chico, te prometo que no le diré nada a Sirius o Harry - me dijo riendo tratando de sonsacarme la información -

Iba a decirle cuando sonó una explosión en la sala común de Gryffindor, Crystal y yo bajamos allí junto a los pocos alumnos que quedaran, Neville subió también al pasar por allí para preguntarnos si queríamos desayunar. El humo de la explosión desapareció dejando ver a un hombre alto de pelo azul y ojos rojos como la sangre. Era mi padre estaba segura de ello me quede congelada mirándole mientras el simplemente me miraba con una sonrisa a un lado, cogió su varita y apunto con ella a Crystal, después me miro a mí.

\- ¿Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o tengo que matarla? - dijo mirándome serio y frió -

\- Daniella no vayas, si vas estas perdida y lo sabes, aquí estamos seguras - escuche decir a Crystal mirándome sin moverse ni un centímetro -

\- ¡Cállate! - escuche decir a aquel hombre que era mi padre después de decir la palabra Crucio, me intente poner delante de esta pero era demasiado tarde y Crystal estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor -

\- Esta bien iré contigo pero déjala en paz - dije acercándome a aquel hombre al que mire con odio cuando me miro a los ojos sonriendo -

\- Tienes la misma mirada con la que me miro tu madre cuando la abandone embarazada de ti - dijo para después reír -


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Crystal se arrastro en el suelo para tratar de salvarme pero mi padre y yo desaparecimos allí, apareciendo en la mansión Malfoy, en el salón donde varios hombres y mujeres estaban reunidos, junto a Draco y Theo, a la cabeza de la gran mesa estaba el hombre que hacia que tuviera escalofríos con tan solo verlo. Lord Voldemort, el cual sonrió al verme, mi padre se arrodillo ante él.

\- Le dije mi señor que ella era una bella señorita - dijo sin levantarse -

\- Te lo dije, ella es una de las Mills somos las mas bellas - escuche decir, esa voz me sonaba demasiado -

Mire a quien había hablado después de ver las miradas de Bellatrix, Draco y Theo sorprendidos de verme allí, Observe a la mujer que había hablado, sabia quien era perfectamente, solo ella seria capaz de algo así.

\- Abuela Cora... - susurre al verla -

\- Yo también me alegro de verte querida - dijo la anciana mujer levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mi para acariciarme, moví la cabeza antes de que esta me tocara, ella se lo esperaba así que chasqueo los dedos haciendo que mis ropas cambiaran a un vestido largo de color negro lleno de piedras y mi pelo rizado fuera cogido por un moño.

\- Esta es la oportunidad que tenia Regina y no voy a dejar que se me escape - me susurro -

\- Pues sueña por que no puedo cumplir tus planes - dije mirándola -

Eso cabreo a mi abuela la cual me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia donde estaba Lord Voldemort, ante la mirada atenta de Theo y Draco. Cuando llegamos esta me tiro delante de él.

\- Arrodíllate ante el mal educada - escupió sus palabras antes de sentarse de nuevo en su asiento -

\- Oh tranquila querida, no puedes tratar así a mi futura esposa - dijo Voldemort acercando su mano a mi cara para acariciarme -

Antes de que este tocara mi cara Theo y Draco se levantaron de su asiento mirándose, buscando alguna escusa para seguramente ayudarme. Voldemort sonrió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto este levantándose de su asiento -

\- Creo que no es bueno que una dama este tirada en el suelo - dijo Theo, le mire ¿enserio solo se te ocurrió eso? después mire a Draco, no sé por que le mire a él, tal vez confiaba en él y esperaba que hiciera algo para ayudarme. Draco se dio cuenta de mi mirada al parecer -

\- Si ademas si va a ser su futura esposa que menos que este sentada con nosotros - dijo rápidamente mirándole -

\- Bien, tienes razón Draco, Daniella levántate y siéntate, adelante - dijo volviendo a sentarse en su asiento -

Me levante del suelo rápido, abrí la boca para hablar pero mi padre me sentó en una de las sillas las cuales estaba enfrente de ese hombre. Escuche a un mortifago decir que había llegado con Lovegood, Luna oh no, esto no podía ser bueno. Voldemort sonrió.

\- Matadla - dijo sonriendo -

Tenia que hacer algo no podía dejar que eso pasara, me levante de mi asiento y le mire.

\- ¿No crees que ella te vendría mejor viva? - Dije nerviosa mirándole ¿enserio solo se me ocurrió eso? que mala imaginación -

\- Tienes razón... Así Harry Potter vendría a buscarla... Encerrarla en el sótano - dijo sonriendo -

Sonreí y esperar a que todos se fueran de allí poco después. Solo quedaban Theo y Draco que esperaron quietos a que los demás se fueran. Una vez se fueron todos, Theo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi abrazándome, mire a Draco el cual estaba molesto -

\- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto separándome de mi y mirándome -

\- Si, estoy bien tranquilo - dije sonriéndole -

\- ¿Como has dejado que te capture después de la carta que te mande? - dijo Draco furioso -

\- Le lanzo un crucio a Crystal, iba a matarla si no lo hacia - Dije cogiendo un plato con algo de comida -

\- ¿Donde vas Evans? - Dijo mirándome con el plato -

\- No pienso dejar que mis amigos mueran, donde esta el sótano le pienso llevar comida a Luna - dije mirándole -

Draco soltó un gruñido y me acompaño junto a Theo al sótano. Me acerque a la celda donde tenían encerrada a mas gente.

\- Luna, soy Dani - dije esperando respuesta de la chica, la cual se acerco a la puerta preocupada -

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Eres Mortifoga? - dijo Luna mirándome -

\- No, tengo un padre y una abuela que están locos - suspire y le di el plato de comida -

\- Gracias Dani, ten cuidado - dijo luna sonriendo para después abrazarme - Y quítate el moño, te queda muy mal - dijo antes de separase -

\- Gracias por el consejo - dije riendo dulcemente a la chica -

\- Vayámonos antes de que venga alguien - dijo Theo vigilando desde la puerta -

\- Es casi la hora del te y mis padres bajaran - dijo Draco mirando su reloj -

\- Si, Vámonos - dije saliendo con ellos del sótano y sentándonos de nuevo en la mesa -

Tal y como dijo Draco sus padres y su tía Bellatrix bajaron al salón a tomar el te, Bellatrix antes de sentarse me miro con cara de asco. Poco después apareció un mortifago diciendo que había capturado a Harry, Ron y Hermione, los cuales entraron en la sala. Me miraron sorprendidos, yo me preocupe y empece a pensar alguna escusa, mientras pensaba Bellatrix miro la espada que Ron llevaba en la mano enfureció y pidió explicaciones, ninguno les dijo nada y mando a los dos chicos al sótano, empezó a torturar a Hermione. No sabia que hacer, solo escuchaba a Hermione gritar y ver como esta le escribía en el brazo sangre sucia. Poco después Ron y Harry salieron del sótano y con ayuda de Dobby. Harry me miro esperando que fuera con ellos, si lo hacia posiblemente matarían a Theo, Draco y posiblemente a Crystal, negué con la cabeza y le solo pude decir con los labios: Confiá en mí. Harry parece pillo el mensaje y desapareció de allí junto con ellos. Bellatrix tiro su cuchillo y río como loca al ver que su cuchillo desapareció con ellos. Esperaba que eso no hubiera dado en su objetivo o pensaba hacer *carrie con ella. Poco después de eso, volvimos a hogwarts por separado. Draco y yo entraríamos y iríamos con los alumnos para que no sospecharan. Draco, cogió mi mano y aparecimos con todos los mortifagos pero después caminamos en la otra dirección.

\- Vete con Crystal y no os acerquéis aquí - me ordeno Draco ya lejos de estos -

\- Vale, ten cuidado - me cambie de ropa poniéndome de nuevo mi uniforme con un chasquido de dedos y después fui corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos -

Entre por la puerta cansada de correr, Crystal me vio salir y corrió a abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo y Neville suspiro tranquilo, mi tía Regina que estaba allí se acerco también y me abrazo fuerte, al parecer no estaba enterada de nada.

\- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto sonriendo -

\- Si, fueron Clark y Cora - dije sonriéndola -

\- Por que esperaba eso de nuestra madre - dijo cabreada -

Poco después apareció Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione, el que nada mas verme corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo fuerte. Poco después escuchamos la voz de Voldemort diciendo que nos rindiéramos que todo aquella acabaría pronto. Harry, Hermione y Ron se fueron a buscar a buscar los dos horrocrux que faltaban. Los secuaces de Voldemort entraron y comenzaron a atacar, nosotros nos defendimos como pudimos, después de horas peleando Voldemort mando parara a sus secuaces y desaparecer de allí. Poco después Ron y Hermione entraron por la puerta a los que pregunte si estaban bien, poco después apareció Harry reuniéndose con ellos en privado, me quede preocupada al escuchar que las ultimas palabras de este fueran que se alegraba de conocerte y que me quería. Horas después mi primo no aparecía y los profesores de hogwarts junto con los adultos de hogwarts se ponen a reponer defensa junto a algunos alumnos. Cosa que al final fue imposible, pues los mortifagos entraron, todos nos quedamos en la escalera observando a todos.

\- Harry potter a muerto - escuche decir a Voldemort, aquello no podía ser verdad, mi primo no podía estar muerto. Lo ultimo que escuche fue a Ginny gritando NO y mirar los brazos de Hagrid que llevaban el cuerpo de Harry. -

No se como no estoy desmayada en estos momento, mi primo está muerto. Voldemort busca con la mirada a Draco y a mí.

\- Vamos Draco Dani venid - dijo sonriendo -

Draco y yo nos miramos y después miramos al resto de estudiantes que nos miraban, el padre de Draco volvió a insistir y este bajo para ir junto a ellos. Mi abuela y mi padre me miraron y me insistieron.

\- No voy a bajar - dije mirándoles los cuales cambio su cara a enfado mientras Theo suspiro al parecer se alegro de que no fuera con ellos -

Neville saco fuerzas de donde no sé donde y nos dio un discurso motivador a todos, del sombrero seleccionador saco la espada de Gryffindor y de los brazos de Hagrid cayo Harry, sonreí al saber que esta vivo. Voldemort ordena a Nagini que ataque a Neville el cual comienza a atacarle. Observe como algunos mortifagos comenzaban a irse entre ellos los Malfoy y los Nott, me alegre por ellos, comenzó de nuevo la pelea. Mire a mi tía Regina la cual puso un hechizo de protección de sangre en la habitación de Crystal encerrándola, ambas entramos al gran comedor y observamos como todos comenzaban a luchar contra los mortifagos. De la puerta apareció Mi abuela Cora y mi padre Clark los cuales comenzaron a atacarnos. Mi tía Regina se encargo de mi abuela Cora y yo me encargue de mi padre Clark, comenzamos a usar la magia de la familia, esta vez seria sin varitas, solo nuestra magia. Nos dejábamos sin respiración, nos tirábamos bolas de fuego, luchábamos cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que al final le pille desprevenido quedando detrás de este, hundiendo mi mano en su espalda y extirpándole el corazón. En esos momentos dude lo que debía hacer, ¿matarlo? ¿realmente merecía la muerte?, no creo que alguien merezca la muerte por muy malo que este lo hiciera. Entonces recordé lo que dijo mi tía ''Algún día te tocara matar a tus seres queridos y tendrás que estar preparada para saber que hacer´´.

Pensé mucho en que hacer mientras que mi tía me miraba atenta, decidí dejarle vivo. Volví a meterle el corazón donde estaba y le di un puñetazo en cara dejándole inconsciente, después mire a mi abuela Cora, la cual desapareció junto a mi padre en una nube de humo negra. Me acerque a mi tía la cual me abrazo, mire a mi alrededor peleas por todos lados un mortifago a punto de matar al hermano de Ron Weasley, Fred, iba a ir a defenderle pero el mortifago salio disparado por una bola fuego el cual le mato, mire de donde había salido la bola de fuego y mire a Crystal sorprendida al ver que había salido de la defensa. Me acerque a ella y la abrace fuerte.

\- ¿Como saliste? - dije mirándola -

\- Tu sangre - dijo sonriendo enseñándole la capa manchada con mi sangre de las peleas anteriores. -

Suspire y Fred se acerco a nosotras.

\- Gracias por salvarme - dijo sonriendo a Crystal -

\- De nada, para eso estamos los amigos - dijo sonriendo mi prima -

La lucha acabo, todos estaban heridos, vi como entraba Harry en la habitación junto a Ron y Hermione. Este se acerco a mi deprisa y me abrazo fuerte.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto mirándome -

\- Si tranquilo, ¿acabo todo? - pregunte mirándole -

\- Acabo todo, ahora podemos ser felices - dijo abrazándome -

La guerra había acabado, todos volvimos a nuestro hogar, Harry vino a vivir con nosotros, así paso el tiempo hasta que el ultimo día de verano recibimos dos cartas de hogwarts, nos extrañamos y mi padre Sirius cogió las cartas leyendo una de estas.

\- Parece que podéis cursar el ultimo año de hogwarts.

Mire a mi primo y sonreí que fuimos corriendo a preparar nuestras cosas para el próximo año.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Dani y Harry aparecieron en el castillo para dar su nuevo año, habían cambiado mucho en 1 año, Dani tenia el pelo mas largo, harry incluso se venia mas guapo. Entraron a uno de los carruajes en el cual estaba Crystal la cual también había cambiado mucho.

\- ¡Hola chicos! que alegría veros - dijo Crystal abrazando a ambos -

\- Hola Crystal ¿Que tal el verano? - pregunto Harry devolviéndole el abrazo a Crystal -

\- Bien, deseando de volver aquí, esta vez dani y yo tenemos que salir con novio - dijo Crystal riendo cosa que a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia -

Harry se había vuelto un sobre protector al igual que Sirius y como Sirius no estaba en hogwarts para ``cuidarla´´ estaría Harry que haría lo mismo. El carruaje llego y bajamos de este, Ginny que estaba junto a sus hermanos se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso. Hermione y Ron por su parte se acercaron a abrazar a Dani y Crystal.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, aún no te di las gracias por lo que hiciste - dijo Ron separándose de Crystal y sonriéndole -

\- No es nada para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? - dijo sonriendo -

\- Este año los gemelos estarán con nosotros el ultimo año que ellos se saltaron - dijo Ron sonriendo - Te dejo creo que estoy viendo a Lavander - dijo Ron antes de separarse y correr a donde estaba Lavander para darle un beso. -

\- Bueno parece que somos las tres solteronas del grupo - Dijo Hermione riendo junto con Dani -

\- ¿Terminaste con Victor? - Pregunto Crystal -

\- Si, era mejor así créeme - dijo Hermione suspirando -

Todos entraron a el Gran comedor sentándose en su respectiva mesa antes de la directora Minerva diera su discurso. Crystal y Dani se sentaron juntas a ver los nuevos Slytherin que entrarían ese ultimo año. Theo entro al gran comedor y sonrió al ver a dani y a crystal allí, se acerco a estas y las abrazo.

\- Hola chicas ¿Listas para otro año juntos? este año os tengo que enseñar a hacer bromas - dijo Theo sentándose en medio de las dos -

\- Creía que los reyes de las bromas son los Weasley - dijo Crystal soltando una pequeña risita -

\- Vaya Vaya Vaya, si tenemos aquí de nuevo a Evans y Mills - dijo cierto albino sentándose en su lugar -

\- Malfoy pensé que este año no vendrías - dijo Dani mirándole sonriendo -

\- ¿Y perderme mi ultimo año molestando a Granger, Potter, Weasley y a ti? No me lo perdería por nada Evans - dijo Draco sonriendo a medio lado -

El discurso empezó y dio la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, tres de ellas también seria su primer y ultimo año. Laura Hills la cual era Ravenclaw, Emma Griffin que era Gryffindor y por ultimo Brenda Jones que también era Raveclaw, los nuevos alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares y la directora Minerva siguió con su discurso, cuando acabo esta informo de algo que tenia preparado el director Dumbledore.

\- Bien consta de un trabajo que contara el 90% de la nota de este año, se tratara de que ustedes alumnos sepan lo que es la maternidad, se quedaran ``embarazadas´´ mediante un hechizo el cual se les quitara cuando acaben las dos semanas y serán remplazados por muñecos que harán de bebes.

Rápidamente mucho estudiantes se pusieron de pie diciendo que todo aquello tenia que ser una broma.

\- A mi me parece buena idea - dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- ¿Buena idea? ¿Enserio Evans? que tú estés desesperada no significa que los demás lo estemos - dijo Draco molesto -

Rápidamente Draco y Daniella comenzaron una discusión en medio del gran comedor al igual que otros alumnos que estaban peleando, Minerva suspiro y pidió silencio tres vences antes de gritarles.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Grito Minerva haciendo que todos se callaran al instante - Este trabajo sera por que era lo ultimo que quería hacer el director antes de que muriera, así que se cumplirá. Y para que nadie se ponga a hacer parejitas, se harán al azar - dijo sacando una urna con varias esferas de colores - Cada alumno meterá la mano aquí, sacara una esfera y de ella saldrá el nombre de la pareja. Empezamos por Gryffindor Harry Potter - dijo minerva poniendo la urna bien -

Harry se levanto de su asiento y subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba Minerva con la caja, ante la mirada atenta de todos y la de Ginny que sonreía con superioridad pues confirmaba que ella seria la pareja de Harry. Este saco una de las esferas y de esta salio el nombre, Harry quedo sorprendido al leer el nombre, durante unos segundos no pudo articular a pesar de que Minerva le pedía varias veces el nombre, la directora cansada miro el nombre de la esfera, se sorprendió pero también sonrió.

\- Hermione Granger sera la pareja de Harry Potter, por lo que Hermione Granger no hace falta que venga - dijo minerva apuntándolo en una lista -

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron y empezaron a cuchichear, Hermione miro sorprendida a Harry el cual la miro de la misma forma, metió de nuevo la esfera en la urna y volvió a su asiento, Ginny la cual estaba desacuerdo con aquello se levanto y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser así, harry es mi novio! debería ser yo su pareja - grito Ginny furiosa a Minerva -

\- Señorita Weasley siéntese y cayese o veré obligada a expulsarla - dijo Minerva tranquilamente -

Ginny no tuvo mas remedio que callarse y sentarse para después echar miradas de odio a Hermione.

\- Ron Weasley - dijo Minerva -

Ron se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba Minerva, metió su mano en la urna y saco una pequeña espera de color verde de la cual salio el nombre de Crystal Mills, Ron miro a Crystal sorprendido, la cual le sonrió. Ron le dio la esfera a Minerva para que esta dijera el nombre mientras volvía a su asiento y esperaba la mala reacción de su novia.

\- Crystal Mills sera la pareja de Ron Weasley - dijo metiendo la esfera de nuevo en la caja y apuntando la pareja -

George y Fred sonrieron al saber que era Crystal la pareja de Ron, no les gustaba nada que Lavander fuera la novia de su hermano Ron o Ro-Ro como le decía ella, pero no podía decir nada puesto que su hermano decidía con quien quería estar y ellos no tenían que respetar. Por su lado Lavander se levanto de su asiento también echa una furia y también protesto haciendo que recibiera la misma respuesta que con Ginny Weasley, Lavander le lanzo una mirada de odio a Crystal y se sentó en su asiento.

\- Fred y George Weasley - dijo Minerva -

Fred y George se levantaron metiendo la mano en la urna y sacando una esfera de las cuales salio el nombre de las dos chicas nuevas, Laura Hills la pareja de Fred Weasley y Enma Griffin la pareja de George Weasley, los cuales se sentaron y muchas chicas fan's de los gemelos miraron con odio a las dos por uno fueron pasando todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ginny había quedado de pareja con Dean Thomas. Lavander quedo de pareja con Vincent Crabbe, Luna con Neville cosa que impresiono a mucha gente y era el turno de Slytherin.

\- Theodore Nott - dijo Minerva -

Theo se levanto de su asiento y saco una de esferas las cual ponía el nombre de Brenda Jones, este la miro y la joven le sonrió, cosa que al chico le gusto. Minerva llamo ahora a Pansy Parkinson que le toco con Blaise Zabini y después de pasar uno por uno todos los alumnos solo quedaban cuatro, dos de ellos eran Daniella Evans y Draco Malfoy.

\- Daco Malfoy - dijo Minerva -

Draco se levanto de su asiento sonriendo a medio lado estaba seguro de que le tocaría con Astoria, este metió la mano en la urna y saco una esfera. Su cara cambio cuando vio el nombre de Daniella Evans en la esfera.

\- Tienes que estar de broma ¿verdad? ¿Con Evans? - grito Draco mirando a Minerva -

\- ¿Conmigo? - dijo Dani sorprendida -

\- Por favor directora cambie esto, haré lo que quiera - dijo Draco a Minerva -

\- Lo siento señor Malfoy pero esto no lo puedo cambiar, pasen por orden a mi despacho para ponerles su hechizo. - dijo Minerva dando por concluido su discurso y saliendo del Gran comedor hacia el despacho. -


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Todas las parejas se sentaron en la sala de espera a que fueran entrando, era raro decir que Slytherin's y Gryffindor's se sentaron juntos gracias a Dani y Crystal.

\- Lo siento Ron... No quería buscarte peleas con tu novia... - dijo Crystal agachando la cabeza -

\- No tienes la culpa de nada, no pusiste la esfera con el nombre, es al azar y me tocaste tu, ademas me alegro, al menos te conozco y sé que nuestros hijos saldrán guapos - dijo Ron soltando una risita cosa que hizo a Crystal sonrojarse -

Era el Turno de Crystal y Ron los cuales entraron al despacho de minerva para que esta le pusiera el hechizo, una barriga de unos 8 meses apareció en el cuerpo de Crystal, claramente la ropa no le quedaba. Salieron del despacho y se sentaron a esperar a los demás.

\- Estoy gorda - dijo Crystal mirándose -

\- Te has pasado con los donuts de la abuelita - soltó Dani riendo haciendo que los demás también soltaran una risita -

\- No tiene gracia Daniella estoy horrible! - dijo Crystal tapándose con su capa -

\- Mira el lado bueno vas a ser mama - dijo Hermione sonriendo -

\- Es cierto... ¿como creen que sera? - dijo Crystal acariciando su tripita como su hubiera algo de aquella tripa -

\- Crystal espero no se te olvide que no hay nada ahí - dijo Ron mirando lo que hacia -

\- Eres un insensible Ronald! si no quieres ocuparte de tu hijo tranquilo seré madre soltera! - dijo Crystal levantando de su asiento y caminando hacia su habitación -

\- Sabes que tiene todo los síntomas de una embarazada ¿no? - Dijo Laura sonriendo que acababa de llegar -

\- Como todos los síntomas explícame eso - dijo Ron poniéndose pálido -

\- Si, cambios de humor, antojos, lo normal en una mujer embarazada - dijo Laura sonriendo -

\- Oh dios mio... CRYSTAL ESPERA! - grito Ron corriendo detrás de ella -

\- Este año va a ser muuuy largo... - dijo Harry mirando a Ron corriendo detrás de Crystal -

Uno por uno fueron entrando a el despacho de la Minerva para ponerles la tripa de ocho meses, para los chicos igual aquellas dos semanas se iban a hacer demasiado largas, en las habitaciones de Gryffindor estaba hermione leyendo tranquilamente, eran las cuatro de la mañana y le dio un antojo. Hermione se levanto de la cama y camino a la habitación de los chicos hasta llegar a la cama de Harry, se acerco a este y le movió, el chico despertó y la miro.

\- Hermione ¿ que pasa? ¿te duele algo? - pregunto preocupado -

\- No, es que tengo antojo de helado de fresa - respondió Hermione Sonrojada -

\- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? son las 4 de la mañana - dijo Harry medio dormido haciendo que Hermione comenzara a hacer pucheros. Oh oh, harry potter eso no es bueno, pensó harry al mirarla así, rápido se levanto de la cama - Vale voy por el helado tranquila - dijo Harry bajando rápidamente a pedirle helado a los duendes de la cocina, una vez tuvo el helado Harry subió a su habitación de nuevo y le dio el helado a hermione -

\- Gracias - dijo esta comiendo su helado tranquilamente -

Minerva al ver eso al siguiente día les dio una esferas donde podían pedirle lo que fueran a los padres de sus hijos sin moverse de su habitación. Esa mañana todos estaban desayunando todas las chicas con sus uniformes ya a medida y con sus tripitas.

\- Malfoy ¿podrías desayunar café lejos de mi? - dijo Crystal suspirando -

\- Vete tu a otro lado, solo estoy bebiendo café no estoy matando ¿Cual es tu problema Mills? - dijo Draco continuando bebiendo café -

\- ¿Mi problema? ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE OCHO MESES POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA! ME MOLESTAN CIERTOS OLORES, SI TU CABEZA RUBIA TEÑIDA NO LO ENTIENDE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! - grito Crystal mientras todos los Slytherin la miraban ¿Que paso con la Crystal feliz y alegre de siempre? ¿cuando se había convertido en una chica que siempre estaba enfadada? -

Dani por su lado miraba el desayuno de draco, tenia tostadas pero no sabia por que le apetecían las tostadas, Draco se dio cuenta y miro a dani.

\- ¿Que quieres Evans? ¿Por que miras mi desayuno así? - dijo Draco mirándola -

\- Me dio antojo de el - dijo Dani mirándole -

\- Son tostadas Evans puedes cogerlas y hacértelas tu - dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizarlo, aquello le superaba -

\- Eso ya trate idiota, pero quiero esas tostadas! - dijo Dani mirándole -

\- Me quitaron el apetito - dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento y caminando a su habitación esperando estar tranquilo -

Dani miro como este se iba y se levanto para seguirlo, después de pararse cuatro o cinco veces llego aquello de estar embarazada no era tan fácil como pensaba, toco la puerta de la habitación esperando que el chico la dejara pasar, una vez la dejo, esta paso con la mirada triste.

\- Evans ¿que quieres ahora? ¿que no entiendes que no hay nada dentro de la tripa? - dijo Draco mirándola pero se callo cuando vio que Dani se puso a llorar, rápidamente se acerco a ella - Evans deja de llorar por favor estas llamando la atención - dijo draco mirando a los lados -

\- Perdón soy la peor amiga y la peor madre del mundo - dijo Dani sin parar de llorar -

A Draco se sintió mal hacerla llorar, sabia que Dani no tenia la culpa de ponerse así, todo era por aquel estúpido hechizo, pensó en algo para que la chica dejara de llorar.

\- No digas eso, eres buena amiga y no eres la peor madre del mundo - dijo Draco para después suspirar - Lo siento - dijo en voz baja solo lo suficiente para que esta lo escuchara -

Dani dejo de llorar y miro a Draco ¿le había dicho lo siento? eso si fue raro. Draco por otro lado se puso a pensar ya que no tenia de otra ¿por que no ser el mejor padre del mundo? ademas Dani le había tratado muy bien desde que entro en la escuela, no merecía tratarla así, después de todo lo que la chica le ayudo, era hora de cambiar y tratar de ser mejor persona.

\- N-No importa - dijo Dani limpiándose los ojos -

\- A ver Evans vamos a estar así durante un tiempo así que ¿que tal empezamos por llamarnos por nuestros nombres en vez de nuestros apellidos? - Dijo Draco mirando a Dani, la cual la miraba sorprendida -

\- Esta bien Draco - dijo Dani mirándole aun -

\- Bien Dani ahora vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre y para que se te quite el antojo te daré una de mis tostadas - dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación con ella para volver al gran comedor -

Las clases no fueron mucho mejor, paso una semana donde todo era un desastre los chicos estaban de arriba a abajo con los antojos de las chicas, incluso ya hablaron con Minerva para que esta les dejara a las chicas dormir con ellos para así no ir a tantos sitios a la vez. Esa tarde estaban todos juntos en el jardín.

\- A ver Crystal ¿de que te dio antojo ahora? - dijo Ron mirando a Crystal -

\- De Donuts de la abuelita - dijo Crystal sonriendo -

\- Ah! me dio antojo de las tortitas de la abuelita -dijo Dani mirando a draco -

\- WEASLEY! PARA QUE HABLASTE?! LLEVABA TODO EL DÍA SIN PEDIRME NADA! - grito Draco mirando a Ron -

\- ¿TE CREES ME HACE GRACIA MALFOY? POR DIOS LLEVO 1 SEMANA SIN DORMIR POR QUE CRYSTAL TIENE ANTOJOS TODO EL TIEMPO! - grito Ron desesperado -

\- ¿SE QUIEREN CALMAR? POR DIOS DEJEN DE DISCUTIR - grito Harry tratando de tener paz un rato -

\- Harry tengo antojo de Arroz con Curry - dijo hermione leyendo -

\- Te voy a matar Ron - dijo Harry mirándole -

\- ¿AHORA TENGO YO LA CULPA DE QUE CRYSTAL TENGA ANTOJOS?! - grito Ron el cual hizo que Crystal se pusiera a llorar - No no llores Crystal ya voy a buscarte el donuts - dijo Ron levantándose de donde estaba sentado e ir a la cafetería para pedirle al elfo domestico el antojo de Crystal -

\- Vamos Malfoy, Hermione voy a buscarte lo que querías quedate aquí - dijo Harry levantándose de la hierba y caminando hacia la dirección donde fue Ron junto a Draco -

Las chicas se quedaron solas por suerte pues todas tuvieron antojos a la vez. Las chicas se pusieron a hablar de los bebes y de que no tenían nada para ellos y que eso no lo podían permitir. Los chicos volvieron con las cosas y les dieron la comida a las chicas, las cuales comieron tranquilamente.

\- Oigan ¿nos dan dinero? Queremos ir a comprarle cosas a los niños - dijo Pansy a Blaise -

\- Son muñecos Pansy por dios - dijo Blaise mirándola -

\- Por favor Draco te prometo que no te molesto en todo el día que queda - dijo Dani mirándole -


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

A los chicos lo que dijo dani les intereso, necesitaban tiempo para respirar así que rápidamente les dieron dinero a las chicas para que estas se fueran de compras, las cuales se fueron hacia hogsmeade a comprar. Terminaron bastante tarde así que se fueron a cenar en las tres las horas y los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, por mas que estos les llamaban con la esfera, las chicas no contentaron. Decidieron buscar por el castillo, Harry fue a buscar a hermione en la biblioteca después paso a la habitación de las chicas y allí estaba.

\- ¿Por que no contestas la esfera? - dijo Harry a Hermione mientras esta colocaba las cosas de los bebes -

\- Perdón no se como se utiliza esa cosa - dijo Hermione mirándole cuando Harry la abrazo, esta se puso nerviosa, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, ¿por que me siento así si somo solo amigos? se pregunto hermione, Harry se separo de esta y la miro a los ojos. A hermione de repente sus ojos le parecían los mas hermosos que jamas vio, le dieron ganas de besarle pero esta recordó que estaba con Ginny y que no podía a hacerle eso a una amiga. -

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así por favor - dijo Harry mirando a hermione a los ojos, que desde hace un rato creía que sus ojos eran los mas bellos que jamas había visto ¿Harry por que piensas esas cosas? ¡es nuestra mejor amiga, tienes novia! - se castigo harry mentalmente por pensar así de hermione -

\- V-Vale, tranquilo no lo volveré a hacer - dijo Hermione sonrojada gracias a la cercanía que tenia con el pelinegro, ''¿por que me siento así? solo somos amigos, el esta con Ginny´´. Mientras Hermione se decía mil de cosas, harry no dejaba de mirarla, de repente su mejor amiga era la persona mas bella que había visto en la vida.

Hermione miro a Harry a los ojos azules de este, cuando el ultimo se dio cuenta aparto la mirada totalmente sonrojado, al igual que Hermione, harry decidió cambiar de tema con la ropa para él bebe, si el sabia que no existía, pero aquella situación le estaba poniendo incomodo, cogió uno de los bodys de los colores de gryffindor y sonrió.

\- Parece que os divertisteis mucho comprando ropa, pero os habéis pasado un poco ¿no? - dijo harry mirando a hermione -

\- harry es un bebe, ¿y si son dos? nunca es suficiente ropa para un bebe - dijo hermione colocando la ropa en el armario junto a la suya -

\- hermione... Esta bien, tienes razón nunca es suficiente, dejame ayudarte a colocar ropa - dijo cogiendo ropa y también colocándola, harry sabia que eran muñecos pero si hermione creía que eran bebes, era mejor no romperle las ilusiones a su amiga, ya vio lo que había pasado con crystal, días anteriores y no tenia ganas de pelear con su mejor amiga. -

Las semanas pasaban, últimos días de embarazo o eso creían, como cualquier día normal, draco estaba acostumbrado ya a dejar el café a un lado por crystal y darle un bocado a su desayuno para que dani lo deseara y se lo pudiera comer, lo que antes para el era un suplicio ahora era lo normal, no le molestaba. Ron por su parte estaba a acostumbrado a los antojos de crystal, los mas raros que nunca vio, ¿quien come arroz con huevo y nata?, el único momento que este tenia de libertad era el desayuno, ya que crystal se sentaba en la mesa de slytherine, con Lavander la cosa empeoraba por momentos, al igual que harry con ginny. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando la directora Minerva entro en el salón dando un anuncio.

\- Todas las parejas deben estar inmediatamente en el despacho de la directora para proceder a darle a sus bebes - dijo minerva para retirarse a su despacho para empezar a dar sus bebes -

Todas las parejas se pusieron en el pasillo para esperar que les quitaran el hechizo, pudieran tener sus bebes y darle las instrucciones de lo que debían seguir haciendo, en el pasillo se escuchaban a muchos padres y madres discutir por nuevos antojos o por algo desagradable.

\- Me alegro de que nos quiten la tripa ya, así al menos me puedo seguir poniendo mi ropa - dijo Crystal mirando un vestido de estampados a lunares de color blanco y rojo que ron le había comprado -

\- Mi mama me dejo ropa de cuando ella estaba embarazada - dijo dani sonriendo con el uniforme un poco mas grande para que este le quedara bien -

\- Si y no tendremos que cumplir mas antojos - dijo ron alegrándose -

Todos charlaban mientras las parejas entraban y salían con bebes en sus brazos, discutiendo sobre los nombres, cuando cambiaron de tema con el nombre de los niños.

\- ¿Como los deberíamos llamar? - Dijo Crystal mirando una revista con nombres de bebes -

\- Yo quiero llamar a la miá Aurora y al niño Eric - Dijo dani sonriendo -

\- Yo quiero llamar al niño Scorpus daniella - dijo draco mirando a esta con la ceja alzada -

\- Bueno ¿que tal Aurora y Eric Scorpus? - Dijo dani sonriendo -

\- Bueno, esta bien, lo aceptare, aunque Scorpus sea de segundo, Eric es bonito - Dijo Draco mirando la puerta de la directora esperando su turno -

\- Decidido entonces, Aurora y Eric Scorpus - Dijo dani mirando a Draco -

\- Nosotros también deberíamos buscar un nombre - Dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Crystal -

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - Pregunto Crystal mirándole, Ron miro la revista la pagina que tenia abierta la chica, después de mirar la fila en la que tenia nombre de los chicos se quedo parado en uno en especial -

\- ¿Que tal Cameron? - Pregunto Ron mirando a Crystal, la cual le sonrió -

\- Elegiste el mismo que me gusto y para la niña ¿que te parece Erika? - Pregunto Crystal sonriendo al joven pelirrojo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa -

\- Me gusta, decidido Erika y Cameron - Ron sonrió a Crystal, cuando la voz de Flinch les saco de la conversación -

\- Ron Weasley y Crystal Mills - Grito Flinch -

\- Nuestro turno - Dijo Crystal levantándose de donde estaba sentada y dejándole la revista a Dani para que los demás pudieran seguir mirando nombres -

\- Suerte - Dijo Laura ahora ella mirando la revista -

\- Gracias - Dijo Ron para empezar a caminar detrás de Crystal -

Ambos pasaron a la el despacho de la directora, donde ahora en vez del despacho despejado estaba lleno de distintas cajas, ambos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio, esta le quito el hechizo a Crystal y después se dirigió a ambos sonriendo.

\- Elijan una caja por favor - Dijo Minerva sonriendo a ambos -

Ron se levanto y se acerco a una de las cajas que estaba en el montón de la izquierda, miro a Crystal pues el trabajo era parte de los dos y esta tenia que estar de acuerdo, ella sonrió y Ron cogió la caja, había que decir que pesaba un poco ¿Que tendrían las cajas para que pesara tanto?. Dejo la caja negra encima del escritorio para después volver a sentarse en su sitio.

\- Bien - Dijo cogiendo su varita y diciendo un hechizo - La caja se tornara del sexo que sera vuestro bebe - Dijo Minerva mirando a los chicos los cuales miraban con atención de que color se volvería la caja, color Rosa -

\- Una niña - Dijo Crystal sonriendo -

\- Así es ¿Tenéis el nombre decidido? - Pregunto Minerva a los chicos -

\- Si, Erika - Dijo Ron mirando atentamente la caja -

\- Bien, Erika Weasley Mills - Dijo en voz alto Minerva para después quitar la tapa y de esta sacar un muñeco el cual toco con su varita y el muñeco, saco pelo color rojo y sus ojos color verde, después le dio él bebe a Crystal para que esta la cogiera, la cual cogió a el ''bebe´´ con suavidad.

\- Mirala Ron se parece a ti - Dijo Crystal sonriendo como si aquello fuera de verdad, la bebe miro a Ron y se rio dulcemente, cosa que hizo que a Ron se le pusiera la piel de gallina -

\- Bien, vuestra tarea, es cuidar del bebe y no permitir que muera o sea mal cuidada, si eso ocurriera, ambos suspenderían, obviamente no e de decir que él bebe hace todo lo que haría un bebe, tenéis una nota con una poción que era la leche del bebe. - Dijo Minerva mirando a ambos -

\- ¿Y la cuna del bebe? por que no compramos nada - Dijo Ron mirando a Minerva -

Minerva se levanto de su asiento y dejo la caja en suelo, transformándola en una cuna en color azul. Volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

\- Que disfruten de sus etapas como padres - Dijo Minerva ahora tachando su lista de los nombres y apuntando el nombre de la bebe -

\- Gracias - contestaron ambos -

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del despacho, Ron con la cuna y Crystal con el ''bebe´´ en sus brazos junto a una mantita rosa, se acercaron a sus amigos, las cuales chicas se levantaron a mirar al bebe, todas gritaban y chillaban que era toda una monada. Los chicos prefirieron quedarse al margen de todo aquello.

\- ¿De verdad esa cosa es de verdad? - Pregunto Draco mirando a Ron -

\- Si... O al menos lo parece, no me preguntes como puede ser posible, no lo sé, pero lo que si se, que nos queda todavía mucho por pasar. - Dijo Ron Suspirando y mirando a las chicas aun con su ''hija´´ Erika Weasley Mills. Mientras estas comenzaban a chillar el siguiente era llamado.

\- George Wasley y Enma Griffin - Dijo Flinch -

\- Deseadme suerte - Dijo George levantándose junto a Enma y entrando en el despacho -


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

George y Enma entraron al despacho y se sentaron en las sillas enfrente del escritorio, Minerva al igual que con Ron y Crystal les explico todo lo que debían hacer, al igual que Ron y Crystal, Geoge cogió una caja que después del hechizo de Minerva esta se puso de color Azul, seria un niño.

\- ¿Como se va a llamar el niño? - Pregunto Minerva mirando a ambos -

George y Enma se miraron recordando la conversación de antes.

 _ **[FlashBack]**_

Ron y Crystal habían entrado a por su bebe mientras los demás hablaban y se peleaban por el nombre de los bebes, Enma estaba tranquilamente mirando nombres en la revista que anteriormente tenia Crystal, George la miro atentamente durante un rato, no sabia por que aquella chica le daba mucha intriga. Se sentó al lado de está dispuesto a socializar, no sabia como exactamente hasta que vio la revista. ¿Por que no hacerlo con el nombre del bebe? ¿Espera bebe? ¿De verdad dije eso? , pensó George para después mover la cabeza de lado a lado. Debo estar volviéndome loco, son muñecos George no bebes, pensó George. Enma le miro confundida y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita dulce.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - Pregunto George mirando a Enma -

\- Movías la cabeza de forma extraña - Respondió Enma sonriendo para después seguir mirando la revista -

\- ¿Tienes algún nombre pensado para el muñeco? - Pregunto George mirando junto a esta la revista -

\- Supongo que le pondré el que siempre he querido ponerle a mi hijo, Alan - Respondió Enma aun sonriendo -

\- Me gusta yo si tuviera una hija no sabría como llamarla pero vi un nombre que me llamo mucho la atención - Dijo George señalando el nombre de esta en la lista -

\- Blanca... Es muy bonito - Dijo Enma mirando a este, se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que George se dio cuenta de que jamas habían cruzado mas de cuatro palabras por tema de los antojos de la chica -

\- Oye ahora que caigo, vamos a ser papas y ni siquiera nos conocemos, deberíamos conocernos mas ¿no crees? - Dijo George mirándola -

\- Claro, ¿Que quieres saber de mi? - Pregunto Enma sonriendo -

\- A ver por ejemplo ¿de donde eres? no recuerdo a verte visto aquí antes - Pregunto George -

\- Soy de Canada Muggle - Dijo Enma -

\- ¿Eres muggle? - Pregunto George sorprendido -

\- No, mis padres son magos, pero siempre hemos vivido en el mundo muggle por el tema de voldemort, mis padres no querían que me pasara nada, así que por eso no vine antes, pero después de que todo acabara les pedí venir a hogwarts aunque sea mi ultimo año ¿y tu? ¿siempre has vivido aquí? - Pregunto Enma mirando a George -

\- Si, siempre, la madriguera siempre ha sido mi hogar, en parte entiendo a tus padres... Si no hubiera sido por Crystal habríamos perdido a Fred en esa batalla - Dijo George recordando aquel día -

\- ¿Por eso quieres que Ron se enamore de Crystal? - Pregunto Enma divertida -

\- Como... - Dijo Gorge sorprendido -

\- A Fred y a ti se os nota mucho que queréis eso y que le tenéis cariño a Crystal - Dijo Enma sonriendo -

\- Si... Es nuestro hermano y le queremos mucho por eso queremos lo mejor para el, y Crystal es lo mejor que se puede encontrar - Dijo George mirando a la chica -

\- Espero que vuestros planes funcionen - Sonrió Enma -

\- Gracias... Oye ¿Que planeas hacer después de acabar este curso? - Pregunto George -

\- Quiero hacer una tienda de flores - Dijo Enma - No tiene nada que ver con la magia pero las flores ayudan a mucha gente y me encantan, aparte de tener una familia, casarme y esas cosas ¿y tu? - Pregunto Enma -

\- Mi hermano y yo tenemos una tienda de bromas, pero me gustaría tener una buena esposa e hijos - Sonrió George -

\- Me tendrás que enseñar bromas ahora que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos - Sonrió Enma -

\- Me encanta enseñarte, ademas nuestros hijos saldrán muy guapos, seguro como su madre - Dijo George -

\- G-Gracias - Dijo Enma sonrojada -

 _ **[ Fin Flashback]**_

\- Se va a llamar Alan - Dijo George mirando a Minerva -

Minerva volvió a hacer lo mismo que con Ron y Crystal y le dio él bebe a Enma para que esta le cogiera, él bebe regordete pelinegro de ojos marrones. George y Enma salieron del despacho de Minerva y los chicos se acercaron para mirar al bebe.

\- Es precioso Enma - Dijo Laura mirando a Alan -

\- Disfruta del tiempo con ella hermanito - Dijo Fred mirando a George -

\- Gracias, Enma ¿ vamos a llevar las cosas de Alan a la habitación? - Pregunto George -

\- Claro, vamos - Dijo Enma -

\- Fred Weasley y Laura Hills - Dijo Flich para volverse a sentar en su lugar -

\- Vamos Laura - Dijo Fred entrando con Laura de la mano -


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Fred y Laura entraron al despacho de la directora y se sentaron enfrente de la directora, escucharon a la directora Minerva decir lo mismo que le dijo a los demás, cuando termino esta se levanto y le dijo a Fred que cogiera una de las cajas, las pocas que ya quedaban ya que casi todos los alumnos habían entrado, ya quedábamos pocos. Fred cogió la caja mas alta que había después la dejo encima de la mesa de la directora, esta hizo igual que a las demás y de esta saco un bebe pelirojo con los ojos azules. Laura se quedo mirando a él bebe sorprendida era increíble ver como ese bebe era tan parecido a su padre con los ojos de su madre. Minerva los miro esta vez a los dos pues Fred estaba de la misma forma que esta.

\- Es un niño, ¿saben como se llamara él bebe? - Pregunto Minerva -

Fred levanto la mirada del bebe y la coloco sobre Laura esperando que el nombre que antes habían hablado habría sido buena idea.

[ FlashBlack]

Laura volvió del baño cuando George y Enma aun seguían dentro, Fred al ver a la chica se acerco a está dispuesto a socializar con esta, no habían hablado mucho durante estos meses del embarazo, y aunque muchas chicas estaban detrás de los gemelos, solo Enma y Laura consiguieron llamar su atención.

\- Laura ¿Tienes pensado algún nombre para él bebe? - Pregunto Fred mirando a Laura -

\- Pensé en Colette si es niña y Guillermo si es niño - Dijo Laura mirando a Fred -

\- Me gustan los nombres - Respondió Fred sonriendo a lo que Laura levanto su curiosidad -

\- ¿Estas muy ilusionado por esto de los bebes o es cosa mía? - Pregunto Laura -

\- Si, siempre quise ser padre y no se si podre serlo pero al menos quiero disfrutar esto al máximo, veo a los demás chicos que están pensando que están locas por que están ilusionadas por un muñeco, pero algunos de nosotros si estamos ilusionados con esto - Explico Fred mirando a Laura -

\- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte - Dijo Laura mirando a Fred con ternura, Laura comenzaba a pensar que Fred no era solo el chico bromista sin corazón que todas las chicas hablaban, comenzaba a pensar que era un chico muy tierno que se preocupaba por su familia y que quería una chica a la que amar -

\- Gracias Laura, vivamos esta aventura juntos si te parece bien - Dijo Fred sonriendo a Laura -

\- Me encantaría, solo espero que estés contento con la madre que te toco, no es que yo sea muy guapa - Dijo Laura soltando una risita nerviosa-

\- Eres guapísima y seguro que nuestros hijos también saldrán guapísimos - Dijo Fred sonriendo a la chica -

\- No se como no tienes pareja eres un encanto - Dijo Laura sonrojada -

\- Todas las chicas que conozco son demasiado materialistas, ya sabes piensan mucho en la belleza del mago y que sea muy famoso, hasta creo que nuestra hermana Ginny empieza a ser así, ojala me equivoque, por que es nuestra hermana y la quiero mucho, pero no la veo con Harry como cuando la veía al principio, ahora esta muy distinto y no me gusta. - Dijo Fred sentándose a esperar que estos los llamaran -

\- Supongo que existen muchas chicas así hoy en día, es difícil creer que una chica esta enamorada por lo que eres y no por tu fama - Dijo Laura sentándose al lado -

\- Tu no eres así por lo que veo - Dijo Fred mirándola detenidamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara -

\- Creo mucho en el amor y los cuentos de hadas para ser así, creo que la fama no te trae mas que problemas y malas personas - Dijo Laura mirando al chico -

\- ¿Cuentos de hadas? ¿Eres muggle? - Pregunto Fred curioso -

\- Mi madre es Muggle y mi padre es mago así que supongo que soy mestiza, aunque nunca hice magia, mi padre vino a vivir con nosotras en el mundo muggle así que ahí está prohibido hacer magia, aunque siempre nos llegaba el profeta y mis cartas de hogwarts - dijo Laura riendo -

\- ¿Llegaban tus cartas de hogwarts y nunca viniste? - Pregunto Fred ahora mas curioso que antes, aquella chica era mas curiosa de lo que se pensaba en un primer momento -

\- Si, mi padre era aliado de voldemort cuando casi matan a Harry, pero se entero de que mi mama se había quedado embarazada y decidió como te dije antes a vivir con nosotras, gracias al profeta sabia que voldemort estaba por ahí y si yo iba a hogwarts posiblemente me intentaría matar por la traición de mi padre, me quisieron proteger, obviamente el director sabia todo esto y me dejaba quedarme segura - Respondió Laura sonriendo -

\- Tu padre fue muy valiente, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte antes - Dijo Fred sonriendo -

\- A mi también me hubiera gustado conocerte antes - Dijo Laura devolviéndole la sonrisa -

George y Enma salieron del despacho de Minerva con un bebe en los brazos, Laura se acerco a esta para ver al bebe mientras George por su lado se acerco a su hermano.

\- ¿Todo bien con Laura? - Pregunto mirando a su hermano el cual no le quitaba ojos a la castaña -

\- Fue perfecto, voy a disfrutar mucho todo esto - Dijo Fred mirando a su hermano -

\- Yo también lo voy a disfrutar mucho - Dijo George sonriendo mientras miraba a Enma y a su hijo Alan -

[ Fin FlashBack]

\- Se va a llamar Guillermo Weasley Hills - Dijo Laura sonriendo -

Minerva cogió al pequeño bebe el cual estaba dormido en una mantita azul y se dirigió hacia Laura para que esta cogiera al bebe ya que todos los chicos que habían entrado se mostraban algo reacios a la idea, para su sorpresa Laura dejo que Fred cogiera a él bebe primero. Minerva los miro sonriendo a tal acto del chico.

\- Van a ser buenos padres - Dijo Minerva sonriendo -

\- Eso esperamos - Dijo Fred con Guillermo en sus brazos -

Laura y Fred salieron del despacho con Guillermo en los brazos de este ultimo y andaros hacia donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales miraron a Fred como si estuviera loco y las chicas se acercaron a ver al bebe.

\- Weasley es un muñeco lo sabes ¿no? - Dijo el albino mirando a el pelirrojo -

\- Lo sé, pero quiero disfrutar esto al máximo no sé cuando volveré a tener uno así en mis brazos - Dijo el pelirrojo riendo -

\- Los siguientes son Theorode Nott y Brenda Jones - Dijo Flinch volviéndose a sentar en su asiento -

\- Vamos a llevar las cosas de guille a la habitación - Dijo Fred a Laura -

Fred y Laura se despidieron de los demás y subieron a la habitación conjunta donde dormirían junto a su bebe.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Brenda y Theo entraron en la habitación al igual que los demás, la chica estaba nerviosa por todo aquello pero theo cogió su mano fuerte y le sonrió, ambos se sentamos en las sillas y esperaron a que Minerva hiciera como a todos los demás. Minerva les dijo al igual que los demás que cogieran una caja, esta vez a su diferencia se lo dijo a la chica, Brenda se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a las pocas cajas que ya quedaban, cogió una de las mas alejadas que había ¿por que? solo por que la caja la había llamado según ella. Brenda dejo la caja encima del escritorio de Minerva y volvió a su lugar nerviosa.

\- Es una niña ¿Como la van a llamar? - Pregunto Minerva mientras rellenaba los papeles del trabajo de Theo y Brenda, a lo que las chicas se miraron y sonrieron -

[FlashBlack]

Brenda se movía de lado a lado nerviosa, solo son muñecos ¿por que te pones así? pensó Brenda moviéndose de lado a lado nerviosa, no podía evitarlo no iba a ser mama pero estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa de aquello. Theo miraba como la chica sé movida de lado a lado.

\- Brenda siéntate, tranquila nuestro hijo va a ser precioso - Dijo Theo sonriendo, la chica al escucharle se sentó a su lado -

\- ¿Y si somos malos padres? - Dijo la rubia nerviosa mirando al castaño -

\- Vamos a ser buenos padres, ten mas confianza en ti misma, ademas estoy contigo - Dijo Theo sonriendo -

\- Gracias Theo, tengo suerte de que seas el padre de mi hijo - Dijo Brenda sonriendo tiernamente -

\- No es nada, para mi también es un placer que seas la madre de mi hijo, me has estado dando compañía, pensé que este año lo iba a pasar un poco aislado de mis amigos - Dijo Theo sonriendo -

\- ¿Por que dices eso? - Pregunto Brenda -

\- Ya sabes, Draco tiene algún lió muy raro con Astoria y con Dani, Crystal con Ron, Blaise y Pansy van mas a su royo, es como si este año todos estuvieran con alguien y yo estuviera solo - Dijo Theo mirando a el suelo -

\- No creo que los chicos te dejen de lado Theo, para dani y crystal eres su hermano, para blaise y draco eres su mejor amigo, los mejores amigos no se hacen esas cosas, ademas estoy segura de que siempre puedes contar con ellos para lo que necesites, aun así me alegro de que te haga compañía - Dijo Brenda soltando una carcajada -

\- Eso espero... Saben que pueden contar conmigo, por cierto ¿Tienes pensado el nombre de los bebes? - Pregunto Theo mirando a la rubia -

\- No, aún no ¿y tu? - Pregunto la rubia -

\- Si es niña la quiero llamar Anastasia y si es niño Damon - Dijo Theo sonriendo -

\- Damon... Suena a demonio... Pero me gusta, es original, ademas seguro que salen guapísimos, su padre lo es - Dijo la rubia sonriendo -

\- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás Brenda, tienes unos ojos preciosos, perdón que te lo diga - Dijo Theo mirándola haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al escuchar aquello -

\- Gracias, es una de las pocas cosas en las que me parezco a mi madre - Dijo Brenda sonriendo -

\- ¿Eres Muggle? Por que no reconozco tu apellido como el de un mago - Dijo Theo mirando a la chica -

\- Si, mis padres son no magos, no se como tengo poderes la verdad, saque mis poderes hace poco, supongo algún bisabuelo tenia poderes mágicos y los herede yo - Dijo Brenda sonriendo -

\- ¿Hace poco? ¿No tenias poderes antes? - Pregunto el castaño -

\- No, de hecho hace un año que mis poderes salieron a la luz, pero jamas recibí la carta hasta este año - Dijo Brenda -

\- Claro, ya sabes lo que paso el año pasado, con Voldemort y todo eso - Dijo Theo a la chica -

\- Si... Supongo que fue difícil... Escuche que tú y Draco estaban con el... Tuvo que ser duro - Dijo Brenda mirando a Theo -

\- Lo fue... Pero una amiga nos enseño a rendirnos, y gracias a ellos estamos todos vivos, cuando la capturaron pensamos que la iban a matar y para nuestra sorpresa su padre era un loco maniático del poder, al igual que su abuela - Dijo Theo recordando a Dani y la situación que pasaron en la mansión malfoy -

\- Espero que no lo vuelvas a pasar... Sabes... Eres muy distinto a los demás chicos de Slytherin, te da igual si es muggle o es sangre pura o una traidora a la sangre, eso dice mucho de ti - Dijo Brenda -

\- Los tiempos cambian y creo que para todos o casi todos, lo que paso nos dejo huella, perdimos muchos amigos y compañeros en esa batalla, ya fuera en el bando bueno o en el bando malo - Dijo Theo mirando al suelo -

\- Eres muy valiente Theo - Dijo Brenda cogiendo su mano sonriendo -

\- Gracias Brenda, eres una de las pocas amigas que tengo que me entienda - Dijo Theo sonrojado -

\- Bueno, es nuestro ultimo año así que disfrutemoslo al máximo - Dijo Brenda sonriendo -

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Theo mirando a la chica a los ojos -

Poco después escucharon como les llamaron a estos.

\- Vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo o hija - Dijo Theo levantándose y entrando con la chica al despacho -

\- Si... - Dijo Brenda detrás de el sin soltar su mano -

[ Fin Flashback}

\- Se llamara Anastasia Nott Jones - Dijo Brenda sonriendo a Theo -

\- Bien ¿Quien quiere coger a la niña? - Pregunto Minerva mientras sacaba a él bebe de la caja -

\- Yo - Dijo Theo cogiendo a la niña con cuidado, quedo impresionado pues la bebe estaba tranquilamente durmiendo pero ya se le veía los cabellos morenos, poco a poco Anastasia fue abriendo los ojos y para la sorpresa de este, tenia los mismo ojos que Brenda.

\- Vaya... Es muy parecida a ti - Dijo Brenda acercándose a ambos para mirar al bebe -

\- Si... Es idéntica a ti Brenda... - Dijo Theo mirando primero a la chica y luego a él bebe -

\- No exageres anda - Dijo Brenda saliendo con las cosas de la bebe -

\- No exagero, es enserio - Dijo Theo saliendo detrás de la chica con Anastasia en sus brazos -

Theo y Brenda salieron y observaron como cada vez había menos alumnos en la fila quedaban cada vez menos por tener su bebe, se acercaron a donde estaban los demás los cuales chicas que aún quedaban en la fila se acercaron a ver a la pequeña bebe.

\- Estoy nerviosa ya quiero que me toque y ver a mi bebe - Dijo Hermione mirando a Anastasia -

\- Si... De verdad es como un bebe de verdad incluso tiene parecido con los padres... - Dijo Harry para después mirar a Hermione ``¿Como serian mis hijos con hermione?´´ se pregunto harry mirando a la castaña, en ese momento se sonrojo y movió la cabeza ``¿Por que estas pensando eso de nuevo harry? ¡Hermione es tu amiga! . Pero... La verdad es que este año esta muy guapa´´ . ``No no no, Harry estas con Ginny, deja de pensar así de Hermione´´.

Hermione movió al chico castaño esperando que este saliera de su pelea con si mismo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto el moreno a la chica -

\- Ya nos toca Harry - Dijo Hermione caminando sonriendo hacia el despacho de la directora, Harry volvió a mirar por donde se iba y se volvió a quedar embobado ¿Desde cuando su mejor amiga estaba tan guapa? ''No Harry ves a andar ya y deja de pensar en Hermione´´. Harry movió la cabeza y paso detrás de la chica.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Harry y Hermione entraron en la oficina de Minerva y al igual que los demás tuvieron que esperar un poco a que esta terminara preparando los documentos de su trabajo para la nota final. Mientras esperaban Harry no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, ¿por que no podía dejar de mirarla?. Hermione sonrojada miro al chico y le sonrió, gracias a eso el chico salio de sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica. Minerva les dijo que eligieran una caja, Harry camino hacia donde estaban las cajas y cogió una y la dejo en la mesa de la directora. Minerva abrió la caja y se quedo sorprendida al mirar aquello. Harry y Hermione preocupados decidieron preguntar.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - Preguntaron ambos -

\- Si, Felicidades tendrán niño y niña - Dijo Minerva sonriendo -

\- ¿DOS? - Pregunto Harry sorprendido -

\- Así es, ¿cuales serán sus nombres? - Pregunto Minerva, a lo que Harry miro a hermione sorprendido -

[ FlashBack]

Hermione miraba la revisa por segunda vez esperando encontrar nombres que le gustaran a ambos pero sabia que cualquier nombre que eligiera no le iba a gustar tanto a harry, la castaña quería que los bebes tuvieran algo que animara a harry y no lo hiciera que aquello fuera una tortura. Hermione suspiro y miro a Harry el cual estaba hablando con su prima dani y peleando con draco. ``¿ Por que tiene que ser tan guapo?´´ se dijo hermione a si misma mirándole, era increíble como el tiempo había favorecido a harry y que ahora fuera un hombre echo y derecho, gracias a la pelea el chico era muy maduro y se notaba un gran cambio de ese año al anterior. Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y se sentó al lado de esta sonriendo, a lo que hermione miro a la revista de nuevo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Encontraste nombres? - Pregunto Harry mirando a la castaña sonriendo -

\- No... Quiero que lo elijamos juntos... Ya sabes es muy importante, es una decisión importante - Dijo Hermione mirando la revista de nuevo -

\- Herms cualquier cosa que te guste esta bien, tienes buen gusto para esas cosas - Dijo Harry sonriendo, al decir eso provoco que la chica se sonrojara, entonces esta se le ocurrió algo -

\- Tengo una idea - Dijo la castaña mirando al chico contento -

\- Te escucho - Dijo el moreno sonriendo -

\- Que tal si escojemos los nombres que a mi me gustan, Agnes y Alejandro - Dijo Hermione apuntando a ambos nombres de la revista -

\- Aja - Dijo Harry mirando a la chica -

\- ¿Y después añadimos Lily y James? - Dijo Hermione mirando al chico -

\- ¿Harías eso por mi? - Pregunto el chico mirando a la chica asombrado -

\- Claro Harry, eres mi amigo y quiero que te sientas cómodo con esto - Dijo Hermione sonriendo -

Harry al escuchar aquello se sonrojo e hizo que su corazón latiera muy deprisa. ``Ella es muy distinta a Ginny, Ginny jamas habría echo eso por mi ´´ pensó Harry, sin darse cuenta, harry abrazo a la castaña fuerte el cual hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

\- Gracias Herms - Dijo harry sin soltarla -

\- No me tienes que dar las gracias, sabes que haría lo que fuera por que estés cómodo - Dijo hermione devolviéndole el abrazo -

\- Creo que serias la única persona que haría algo así... - Dijo Harry soltando a su amiga sin dejar de mirarla -

\- Oh vamos Harry, seguro que Ginny lo haría - Dijo la castaña sonriendo -

\- No herms... No lo haría - Susurro el moreno, la castaña se dio cuenta de eso y decidió cambiar de tema -

\- Oye ¿Que hiciste este verano? - Pregunto la castaña -

\- Bueno, estuve con Dani y sus padres, son fantásticos hermione, eran como la familia que nunca tuve, Dani es como mi hermana pequeña, la quiero muchísimo, también estuvimos en Storybrooke con Crystal, todo aquello era mágico, era muy distinto de hogwarts como en los cuentos mágicos - Dijo el moreno contándole a la castaña, la cual se había perdido mirando sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos hacían que la chica perdiera la conciencia y comenzara a soñar como seria su vida con el moreno `` Hermione es nuestro amigo recuérdelo, esta con Ginny, es mas fácil que Ron se fije en ti a que Harry lo haga, eres como su hermana pequeña´´ la castaña maldijo a su conciencia, pues era verdad para aquel moreno ella no era mas que su hermana y no había posibilidad de que este se fijara en ella.

\- Y hubo una vez que del agua salio un barco pirata... ¿Herms me estas escuchando? - Pregunto el castaño mirando a la chica con sonrisa tonta en la cara -

\- Si si, guau harry fue increíble, me encantaría ir a mi también, suena muy de cuento de hadas - Dijo Hermione volviendo en si, inventándose lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pues no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo el chico -

\- Lo era herms, deberías venir para navidad - Dijo el moreno sonriendo a la castaña -

\- Me encantaría ir harry - Dijo la castaña sonriendo -

\- Oye ¿Que crees que nos tocara en los bebes? - Dijo el moreno recordando su tarea y por que estaban ahí -

\- Yo creo que serán dos ¿y tu? - Respondió Hermione sonriendo -

\- ¿Como puedes saber que son dos? todo el mundo esta saliendo con uno - Dijo Harry mirando a la castaña -

\- Intuición femenina - Dijo hermione sonriendo -

[ Fin Flashback]

\- Se llamaran Agnes Lily y Alejandro James Potter Evans - Respondió hermione a Minerva la cual miraba a la harry el cual se había quedado mirando a hermione con la boca abierta -

\- Lo adivinaste... - Susurro Harry, haciendo que hermione sonriera -

Minerva termino de colocar las cosas para su trabajo y le dio a cada uno un bebe, harry cogió a la niña y hermione cogió al niño. Ambos salieron del despacho con los bebes en brazos.

\- La niña es igual que tu herms bueno sin saber como serán los ojos- Dijo Harry mirando a Agnes la cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en brazos de su padre -

\- y el niño es idéntico a ti harry, bueno con los ojos castaños - Dijo Hermione sonriendo mirando también a Alejandro que a diferencia de Agnes estaba despierto mirando a su mama sonriendo. Harry se acerco también a mirar a Alex y sonrió con ternura al bebe el cual soltó una risita cuando vio a su padre.

\- Ala es idéntico a ti primo - Dijo Dani mirando a alex sonriendo -

\- Si... Es precioso - Dijo hermione sonriendo -

\- Son hermosos los dos, ya quiero ver al mio... Espero que tengan mis ojos al menos... - Dijo Dani mirando a los bebes -

\- Olvidalo Dani, todos sabemos que son malfoys, van a ser idénticos a mi - Dijo Draco sentando esperando junto a Zabini y Pansy -

\- Pues yo creo que uno saldrá con los ojos verdes - Dijo Blaise mirando a los bebes de harry y hermione -

\- ¡Ja! chupate esa draco - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Se supone que estas de mi lado - Dijo draco mirando a Zabini -

\- Yo no estoy de lado de ninguno, no me metáis en vuestras peleas de matrimonio feliz - Dijo Blaise mirando la puerta de minerva -

\- Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson - Dijo Flich desde donde estaba sentado -

\- ¿Que quisiste decir con matrimonio feliz? - Dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento -

\- Pues eso draco, que dani y tu tenéis una peleas de matrimonio feliz, ¡mueve el culo blaise! - Dijo Pansy levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el despacho de Minerva, seguida por Blase -


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

Blaise y Pansy entraron al despacho y se sentaron en las sillas enfrente del escritorio de la directora, la cual hizo el mismo procedimiento de los demás. Una vez acabo miro a Zabini el cual estaba mirando a la nada y a Pansy la cual estaba esperando a que Minerva les dijera algo, minerva suspiro y miro a ambos, diciéndoles que ya podrían coger una de las cajas que contenían a su bebe. Blaise se levanto de su silla y cogió una la cual estaba bastante estropeada. Después la dejo encima del escritorio de Minerva y se volvió a sentar en su lugar. Minerva de esta saco a un bebe que era igual a Pansy con el pelo negro de Blaise.

\- ¿Ya saben su nombre? Es niña - Dijo Minerva mientras escribía los datos para su trabajo -

\- Si, se llamara Cleopatra Zabini Parkinson - Dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras miraba a su bebe -

\- Espera, Pansy dijimos que la íbamos a llamar como mi madre - Protesto Blaise -

\- No pienso ponerle a mi hija el nombre de tu madre, se va a llamar cleopatra por que es perfecto para ella, ya lo habíamos hablamos blaise - Dijo Pansy mirándole -

\- Lo decidiste tu, no yo, yo jamas te dije que si quería el nombre - Respondió Blaise -

\- ¿Quien la tuvo dentro 9 meses? ¡yo! ¡así que yo decido! ¡y dije que se llamara Cleopatra y no hay mas que hablar! - Dijo Pansy mirando a Blaise -

 _ **[ Flash Back]**_

Pansy estaba mirando a todos los alumnos que salían del despacho con su bebe en los brazos, algunos felices, otros discutiendo, otros incluso llorando, ¿realmente era tan malo tener un bebe? Pansy miraba a todos los bebes y todos le parecían inofensivos, entonces empezó a imaginar como seria su hija o hijo estaba claro que seria slytherin como su madre y que seria tan bello como esta. Zabini se sentó junto a draco al lado de la chica.

\- Pansy que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija - Dijo mirando a la chica, la cual estaba mirando a la nada sonriendo -

\- Cleopatra - Dijo Pansy sonriendo pues para ella era el mejor nombre que podía existir para su bebe -

\- ¿Cleopatra? ¿Que estamos en la edad de los egipcios? Se va a llamar Adrienna como mi madre - Dijo Blaise sonriendo imaginando a un precioso bebe igual que este -

\- ¿Adrienna? No pienso llamar a mi hija Adrienna se llamara Cleopatra es un nombre de una reina Adrienna suena de plebeya - Dijo Pansy mirando a Blaise dispuesta a preparar una pelea -

\- De eso nada, Adrienna significa oscuridad en italiano - Dijo Blaise respondiendo a sus peleas -

\- Mi hija no va a tener un nombre que recuerde a la oscuridad, se llamara Cleopatra y reinara en Slytherine, perdón draco pero mi hija le quitara el trono a tu hijo - Dijo Pansy sonriendo imaginando todo en su cabeza -

\- Sueña Pansy, mi hijo o hija reinara como su padre, el príncipe de slytherin solo puede ser un malfoy - Dijo Draco sonriendo mientras que dani solo podía soltar un suspiro -

\- ¿Desde cuando? - Pregunto Pansy miraba a Draco al igual que blaise -

\- Desde que existen los malfoy's Pansy querida, no te ofendas pero los malfoy's siempre mandamos - Dijo Draco mirando a la chica sonriendo -

\- ¿Por que siempre acaban así? - Pregunto Blaise a Dani la cual esperaba a que su primo y saliera -

\- Buena pregunta Blaise - Dijo dani sonriendo -

\- Blaise ya olvida ese nombre tan feo, se llamara Cleopatra -Dijo Pansy -

\- No se llamara así - Dijo Blaise -

Dani cansada de tantas peleas decidió coger una moneda, ambos chicos miraron a la chica curiosos por lo que esta estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Que haces? - Pregunto Pansy -

\- Elegid cara o cruz - Dijo Dani con la moneda en sus manos -

\- Cruz - Dijo Blaise -

\- Cara - Respondió Pansy-

Dani tiro la moneda al aire haciendo que esta girara varias veces, callo a la mano de la chica y esta la tapo, después quito su mano para saber que había caído.

\- Cara gano pansy - Dijo Dani sentándose en el sofá -

\- ¡Ja! te lo dije que ganaría, se llamara Cleopatra y ya esta - Dijo Pansy -

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, se llamara Adrienna - Dijo Blaise -

 _ **[ Fin Flashback]**_

\- No es justo... - Dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy con una ceja levantada -

\- Gane yo Blaise, así que profesora se llamara Cleopatra Zabini Parkinson - Dijo Pansy sonriendo -

Minerva suspiro y termino de rellenar los papeles, después le dio su bebe a Pansy la cual sonrió al verla, después estos salieron de la oficina con todas las cosas.

\- ¡Seguro me engañaste, esa niña no se parece en nada a mi! - Dijo Blaise mientras seguía a pansy -

\- Blaise tiene tus ojos maldita sea mírala - Dijo Pansy enseñando a la bebe la cual tenia los ojos oscuros de blaise -

\- Pero eso no quiere decir nada - Dijo Blaise mirando a la niña -

\- Después dicen que nosotros parecemos un matrimonio... - Dijo Dani viendo a ambos pelear -

\- Lo parecen - Dijo Luna y Neville a la vez -

\- No lo parecemos - Dijo Draco mirando a la pareja que se iba hacia su habitación -

\- Draco es mejor que no mientas estas lleno de nargles - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

\- No miento ¿que narices son nargles lunatica? - Dijo Draco mirando a la chica como si fuera un bicho raro -

\- Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces Draco, son pequeñas criaturas que te roban o te estropean los momentos románticos ademas saben reconocer a los mentirosos - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

\- Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom - Dijo Flich para después volver a sentarse -

Antes de que Draco le pudiera responder, Luna se levanto y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos hacia la el despacho de la directora, seguida de Neville. Una vez dentro ambos se sentaron en su lugar mientras la directora comenzaba a rellenar los papeles para el trabajo de ambos, luna movía los pies de arriba a abajo sentada en su asiento mientras neville pensaba en sus cosas. Una vez Minerva había acabado, le dijo a Neville que se levantara por una de las cajas, a lo que el chico obedeció, cuando cogió una de las 3 ultimas cajas que quedaban, luna le miro y le dijo que cogiera la otra caja. Neville la miro sin saber por que había dicho esa caja, aun así cogió la caja que la chica había dicho y la puso encima del escritorio para después volver a su asiento. Minerva comenzó a rellenar los papeles, cuando esta termino abrió la caja y sonrió.

\- Tienen una niña ¿Ya saben el nombre? - Dijo Minerva, a lo que luna sonrió y miro a Neville -

Neville miro a la chica y sonrió recordando la conversación que habían tenido momento antes.

 _ **[ FlashBack]**_

Luna estaba sentada mirando sonriendo a cada pareja de sus amigos que salían con sus bebes, eran todos preciosos según la chica y ella se sentía hasta feliz por los chicos, obvio sabia la chica que eso era un trabajo, aun así se alegro por ellos. Neville se sentó al lado de esta y observo a la chica sonreír esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara, por lo que había pasado después de la guerra, el chico tenia sentimientos claros por luna, pero no sabia como decírselo ya que habían tenido poco roce.

\- Hola luna ¿Ya sabes el nombre de nuestra hija o hijo? - Dijo Neville sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, la cual le miro y sonrió -

\- Pues no la verdad, creo que podrías ponérsela tu, cuando la mires sabrás que nombre ponerla/e te lo aseguro - Dijo Luna sonriendo al chico -

\- Oye... ¿Que piensas de todo esto? - Pregunto Neville sonriendo -

\- Creo que esto sera interesante... No solo por las peleas, si no por todo lo que puede pasar desde principio hasta el final del camino, siento que van a cambiar muchas cosas con todo esto y que ya empezaron a cambiar - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

El chico la miro atentamente, aquella chica era de lo mas lista, aunque todos pensara que estaba loca, o que solo decía tonterías, para el era la chica mas lista que nadie podría a ver visto, dado que la chica tenia un sentido de la intuición increíble ademas que para el, era guapísima.

\- ¿Tú que piensas? - Pregunto Luna sacando al chico de sus pensamientos -

\- Creo que tienes razón y que este año va a ser muy interesante - Dijo Neville mirando a sus amigos algunos con sus bebes y otros discutiendo -

\- Veo que para todos van a cambiar las cosas - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

\- Eso espero... Que todos seamos felices... Y mas de los dos últimos años difíciles que pasamos - Dijo Neville mirando a sus amigos -

\- Lo sera créeme - Dijo Luna sonriendo también mirándoles -

 _ **[ Fin Flashback]**_

Neville miro a la bebe que estaba en la caja era muy parecida a Luna pero con el pelo de este, cuando miro a la bebe se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia razón, que no estaba loca como tantas personas pensaban. Minerva nerviosa ante la situación tosió un par de veces para la respuesta de los chicos, neville miro de nuevo a Minerva después de mirar a Luna y sonreír.

\- Se llamara Bella Longbottom Lovegood - Dijo Neville sonriendo a Luna -

\- Me gusta ese nombre, le queda muy bien a nuestra hija - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

Minerva termino de arreglar los papeles y esta se la dio a Neville el cual sonrió como un si de su propia hija se tratase, la pequeña bella abrió los ojitos despacito y miro a Neville, después miro a luna y sonrió de la misma forma que la rubia. Esto hacia que neville se sintiera feliz, de estar viviendo esto y mas con la chica que le gustaba. Neville y Luna salieron del despacho con Bella en los brazos.

\- Luna seremos grandes padres - Dijo Neville mirando a bella -

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Luna sonriendo al ver a ambos -


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Draco y Dani fueron llamados poco después al despacho de la directora, ambos entraron y se sentaron en los asientos para esperar que Minerva les dijera que hacer. Minerva comenzó a rellenar sus papeles con los datos de ambos alumnos, una vez acabo le dijo a Draco que se levantara hacia una de las cajas. El albino se levanto y camino hacia las cajas cogiendo la caja que Luna anteriormente había rechazado, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y la caja fue hacia pared haciendo que el muñeco que había dentro cayera al suelo rompiéndose.

\- Profesora, dígale a Parvati que no puede hacerle tatuajes a los bebes - Dijo un alumno entrando por la puerta mirando al bebe en el suelo -

\- Lo siento Daniella nuestro hijo murió, tranquila yo corro con los gastos del funeral - Dijo Draco limpiándose una lagrimita imaginaria -

\- Salga de mi despacho automáticamente - Dijo Minerva a el alumno el cual salio corriendo del despacho -

\- Bueno supongo que ya no podemos hacer el trabajo una pena - Dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta -

\- No tan rápido señor Malfoy, Señorita Evans por favor elija otra caja - Dijo Minerva -

Daniella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las dos ultimas cajas que quedaban miro a ambas y cogió una de las cajas mas grandes, que pesaba bastante mas, Daniella dejo encima del escritorio y se sentó en su lugar al igual que Draco. Minerva relleno los papeles y abrió la caja mirando sorprendida el interior de esta.

\- Felicidades van a ser padres de dos bebes - Dijo Minerva -

\- ¿DOS? - Dijo Draco mirando a Minerva -

\- Si, por ahora solo dos alumnos consiguieron eso, Granger y Potter ¿Tienen el nombre pensado? - Pregunto Minerva rellenando los papeles -

Draco y Dani se miraron sin poder creérselo

\- Si, se llamaran Eric Scorpius y Aurora Malfoy Evans - Dijo Dani sonriendo mirando a los bebes que ahora se cobraran la apariencia de ambos, Eric era igual a su padre mientras que Aurora era mas parecida a ambos. Los dos eran rubios igual que Draco, Dani suspiro tranquila al menos no tendrían el mismo pelo que ella y se borrarían los rastros de su padre. Draco por su parte los miro y sonrió era increíble la direferencia de ambos, después miro a Dani y recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes.

 _ **[ Flash Back]**_

Dani y Draco estaban sentados mientras los alumnos pasaban ya habían entrado sus cuatro últimos amigos y próximamente les tocaba a ellos, Draco decidió hablar con Dani por fin después de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

\- Oye Dani ¿Que tal el verano? ¿Que tal tus padres? - Pregunto Draco mirando a Dani -

\- Bien, me lo pase muy bien con Harry en casa y mis padres están muy bien ¿y los tuyos? - Pregunto Dani sonriendo -

\- Mis padres fueron perdonados y declarados como victimas de Voldemort, lo único que perdimos fue nuestra reputación, ahora los Malfoy's somos los traidores de Hogwarts. Mi verano fue bastante bien, por una vez mis padres y yo viajamos al mundo muggle, estuvimos viajando por allí casi todo el tiempo - Dijo Draco recordando los viajes a donde habían ido -

\- ¿Ya se quitaron las tonterías de las diferencias de sangre? - Pregunto Dani sonriendo -

\- Si, creo que mis padres ya olvidaron eso - Dijo Draco -

\- ¿A donde fuiste? ya me dio curiosidad - Pregunto Dani mirando al chico -

\- Fuimos a París, a Italia, a España, creo que viajamos por toda Europa, estuvimos buscando Storybrooke para agradeceros lo que hicieron por nosotros, pero jamas lo encontramos - Dijo Draco mirando a la peli azul-

\- En Storybrooke solo se puede entrar mediante magia o por un portal - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- ¿Se mudaron allí entonces? - Pregunto Draco -

\- No, nos quedamos allí solo el verano, pero en septiembre volvimos a casa, pero fue increíble vivimos muchas aventuras, por primera vez en mi vida fui al bosque mágico - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Debió ser muy mágico ¿no? - Pregunto Draco mirando a la chica -

\- Si, fue mágico, incluso aprendí a bailar allí, hicieron un baile en honor a nosotros por volver - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tu cumpleaños no es dentro de poco? - Pregunto Draco mirando a la chica a lo que Dani la miro sorprendida -

\- Si... ¿Como lo sabes? - Pregunto Dani mirando al chico, el cual se puso nervioso -

\- Harry me pidió ayuda el año pasado para esconder tu regalo, ya sabes el gato que tenias en Slytherin - Contesto Draco nervioso esperando que sé lo creyera y no le sacara que lo sabia por la carta que había recibido de un chico el año pasado -

\- Oh claro, ya veo - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Si, así es, por eso lo sé - Dijo Draco sonriendo pues se había tragado la trola -

\- Oye... ¿Que crees que seremos buenos padres? ya sabes como fue mi padre... - Pregunto Dani -

\- Dani, tu no eres como tu padre y estoy seguro de que vamos a ser buenos padres, seguro tu mejor que yo... Si tu madre pudo criarte sola, tú también puedes hacerlo - Dijo Draco mirando a la chica sonriendo -

\- Gracias Draco - Dijo la chica sonriendo -

\- Por cierto... Escuche que se escaparon... ¿ Has sabido algo de ellos? - Pregunto Draco mirando a la chica -

\- No... No supe nada de ellos... Y la verdad espero no saber nada de ellos - Dijo Dani -

\- Aunque te hicieran algo, no estas sola, estas con nosotros, jamas te harían daño estando nosotros, y no dudes de que dejaremos que te hagan algo - Dijo Draco mirando a otro lado -

Dani sonrió al chico, se hacía el duro pero no era tan malo como hacia ver a los demás.

 _ **[Fin FlashBack]**_

Minerva termino de rellenar todos los papeles y les entrego los bebes a ambos. Dani salio del despacho con Eric en sus brazos el cual estaba mirando a todos lados con sus ojitos color verdes mientras que Draco había salido con Aurora en brazos la cual como su hermano miraba a todos lados con sus ojos color azul. Ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Draco donde este dormía con Dani y los bebes, Draco se sentó en la cama y dejo a Aurora en la cama la cual comenzó a jugar con las sabanas del chico, tratando de coger las serpientes.

\- Mira esto Dani creo que Aurora sera Slytherin - Dijo Draco mirando a Aurora que seguía tratando de coger las serpientes de su sabana -

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, es demasiado pequeña para saberlo - Dijo Dani sentándose al lado y dejado también a Eric, el cual se puso a jugar con el llavero de León que le había dado Harry a Dani en el verano -

\- Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor... - Dijo Draco mirando a los bebes jugar con las cosas -

\- Creo que vamos a tener mucho trabajo con los bebes - Dijo Dani sonriendo mientras jugaba con los dos bebes -

\- Si... Creo que vamos a tener muuucho trabajo con dos... - Dijo Draco suspirando mientras vigilaba a los bebes -


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Los días pasaban y las noches de insufribles llantos por partes de los bebes que pedían cambio de pañal o comida estresaban los chicos. Esa misma noche al parecer todos los bebes se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerse a llorar excepto 3 bebes el de theodore y los dos de draco, el hijo de zabini no dejaba de llorar y la pobre de pansy no hacia mas que mecerlo para que este se tranquilizara, pero conseguía lo contrario, que llorara mas todavía, Theodore que trataba de dormir sin conseguirlo por el llanto del bebe salio de su habitación en la que dormía con Brenda y su pequeño.

\- ¡¿QUERÉRIS CALLAR AL NIÑO?! ¡TRATO DE DORMIR! - Grito Theodore desde la puerta de su habitación, había que decir que Theodore era bastante pacifico y calmado con todo el tema de los bebes pero algo que no aguantaba era que no le dejaran dormir, con su hijo lo aguantaba pues era su hijo no le quedaban mas narices que hacerlo.

Draco salio de su habitación también lanzando maldiciones verbales a Theodore pues si seguía gritando al final despertaría a los dos niños que tanto le había costado dormirles.

\- ¡Theodore cállate me vas a despertar a los niños! - Grito Draco, aunque era tarde ya empezaron los llantos de los dos gemelos dentro de la habitación -

Daniella se levanto rápido de su cama para coger a la niña a darle su bebieron mágico con el que le había echo el hechizo de la papilla, le dio despacio a Aurora el biberón mientras Draco volvía dentro después de gritarle a Theodore y Blaise , cogió a Eric para también darle su bebieron. Una vez acabaron los biberones estos no se calmaban, dani se movía de un lado a otro con Aurora en los brazos tratando de calmarla, Draco por su lado estaba sentado en la cama con Eric en los brazos moviéndose de lado a lado. Dani derrotada decidió empezar a cantar una nana que su madre le cantaba a ella cuando era pequeña.

\- A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella, mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea bendito sea - Dani comenzó a cantar una nana hasta que Aurora poco a poco se quedaba dormida. -

\- Se quedo dormida... - Dijo Draco aun tratando de que Eric se calmara cantando la misma canción que estaba cantando Dani, cosa que no consiguió -

Daniella sonrió al ver que hizo Draco y dejo a Aurora en la cama tapándole con su mantita de color rosa para después coger a Eric en brazos y comenzarle a cantar la nana el cual miraba a su mama y su papa quedándose poco a poco dormido, Dani dejo a Eric en la cuna y también lo tapo con su mantita de color azul.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? - Dijo Draco mirando a la peliazul -

\- Draco si tú te pones nervioso los niños lo notan y se ponen a llorar mas todavía, por eso el de pansy no deja de llorar - Dijo Dani sentándose en la cama -

\- Recuérdate que le pida a mis padres una grabadora muggle para grabarte la canción - Dijo Draco sentándose al lado de la peliazul -

Pansy por su lado no paraba de tratar que su hija Cleopatra se calmara cosa que conseguía así que desesperados se acercaron a el despacho de Minerva para pedirles ayuda, la cual directora los recibió deprisa.

\- Por favor profesora ayúdenos, ya le cambiamos el pañal, le dimos el biberón !y no se calla! - Dijo Pansy desesperada -

\- Mire si quiere suspéndame a mi y ya - Dijo Blaise también desesperado -

Minerva miro a ambos alumnos y suspiro levantándose de su escritorio y cogiendo a Cleopatra acunándola un poco haciendo que esta se quedara dormida, después le dio de nuevo él bebe a pansy y volvió a sentarse.

\- La clave jóvenes es no estar nerviosos, pues le pasáis el nerviosismo. No os rindáis es demasiado pronto ni lo habéis intentado aun - Dijo Minerva a ambos -

Pansy salio del despacho de la directora junto con Blaise el cual llevaba a Cleopatra en sus brazos durmiendo cual angelito, subieron a la habitación del chico y dejaron a la niña en su cuna.

\- Pansy tiene razón Minerva... Hay que intentarlo... Es verdad que estábamos muy estresados y tal vez por eso no se dormía la niña, vamos a intentarlo otra vez - Dijo Blaise sentándose en su cama -

\- Igual no soy tan buena madre como pensaba... - Dijo Pansy mirando a la cuna la cual estaba Cleopatra durmiendo -

\- No digas eso Pansy, eres muy buena madre solo es la primera vez que tenemos un bebe en los brazos, estamos nerviosos por que no sabemos que hacer, vamos a tomárnoslo con tranquilidad - Dijo Blaise sonriendo a Pansy la cual le devolvió la sonrisa -

\- Gracias Blaise - Dijo Pansy sonriendo. Pansy miro atentamente a Blaise _**``¿desde cuando es tan lindo? ¿Cuando dejo de ser el chico que quería ligar con todas las chicas?´´**_ Pensó pansy _**``incluso lo veo mas atractivo´´**_ Pensó sin borrar su sonrisa -

\- Para eso estamos los amigos Pansy - Dijo Blaise dándole un abrazo a la morena, la cual le devolvió el abrazo sonrojada -


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Al día siguiente y todas fueron a clases con sus carritos de bebes cuyos bebes estaban durmiendo en ella, clase de pociones, era bastante aburrida, a menos con el profesor snape era mas divertida, dani bostezo y miro a crystal que estaba sentada al lado de Ron la cual tenia una mirada tristona , ¿por que seria? ¿se abría peleado con ron? aquello llamo la atención de Theo, Pansy y Draco los cuales volvieron a mirar a Dani.

\- ¿Que le pasa a Crystal? - Pregunto Theo susurrando -

\- ¿Se peleo con Ron otra vez? - Pregunto Pansy pues Crystal nos contaba todo a nosotras -

\- No lo sé chicos no he hablado con ella aun... - Dijo Dani susurrando -

\- Bueno pues tendremos reunión de chicas hoy... La pregunta es ¿Donde la vamos a hacer? - Pregunto Pansy susurrando -

\- Podemos pedirle permiso a Minerva para usar la sala de los menesteres - Dijo Dani -

\- Buena idea - Dijo Pansy -

\- ¿Noche de chicas? No me gusta como suena eso... - Dijo Theo susurrando -

\- Ya somos dos... - Dijo Draco quien había escuchado la conversación de las chicas sin opinar nada al respecto -

El profesor se dio cuenta de aquello y tosió un poquito para llamar su atención, haciendo que los chicos de Slytherin se pusieran a atenderle. Salieron de clase camino al Gran Comedor, hora de comer, Dani y Crystal junto a los demás se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin a darle de comer a sus bebes y a comer. Pansy miraba a Dani para darle señales sobre la fiesta. Dani miro a Crystal la cual apenas había probado bocado del plato de comida.

\- Oye Crystal, vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas esta noche ¿Te animas? - Pregunto Dani mirando a Crystal -

\- ¿Podemos dejar a los chicos solos con los bebes? - Pregunto Crystal mirando a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor el cual le estaba tratando de dar pizza al bebe y Hermione le estaba regañando -

\- Va a ser una noche, se las pueden apañar solos - Dijo Pansy -

\- Esta bien entonces, una fiesta de pijamas para desconectar - Dijo Crystal sonriendo -

Las clases pasaron deprisa y todas estaban esperando en la entrada de Gryffindor, Dani había informado a las demás para que se pusieran sus pijamas y hubiera una fiesta de pijamas, los chicos dieron muchas quejas sobre ello, pero al final dijeron que se juntarían todos para ayudarse los unos a los otros y ademas estos ayudarían a blaise con los niños. Las chicas de Gryffindor salieron junto con los chicos, los cuales se despidieron de ellas y se fueron a los dormitorios de Slytherin con los bebes. Las chicas bajaron las escaleras siguiendo a Pansy.

\- ¿Pediste permiso verdad Pansy? - Dijo Dani caminando detrás de esta -

\- Siii claro que si - Susurro Pansy caminando sin ver vista -

\- No lo hiciste, nos vamos a meter en un lio - Dijo Hermione detrás de estas -

\- Si no chillan o gritan no nos ve - Pansy no pudo terminar de hablar pues vio a la señora norris paseando por los pasillos -

Las chicas rápidamente corrieron a la sala de los Menesteres seguidos por la señora norris y por un Flich que chillaba buscando a su gata, las chicas llegaron rápidamente a la sala de los menesteres la cual estaba abierta para ellas, entraron deprisa dentro y encieron la luz de la habitación la cual se veía como una habitación con un televisión muggle, un sofá, una mini cocina muggle, un baño y una cama enorme para hacer la fiesta de pijamas, las chicas rápidamente se pusieron a ver la tele mientras otras hacían una pizza hecha a mano. Después de ver la película y cenar todas se metieron en la enorme cama y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Bueno chicas que tal si hablamos de chicos - Dijo Hermione cuando Pansy la interrumpió -

\- Crystal ¿y si nos dices que te pasa? - Dijo Pansy -

La rubia miro a sus amigas sonriendo pues al parecer no las había sido desapercibida por ellas, dudo unos minutos si contarles a las chicas o no, pero al final se decidió por decirles.

\- Mi mama Regina tiene esperanzas de que Snape este vivo - Dijo Crystal abrazando su cojín -

\- ¿Y eso que tiene? - Pregunto Brenda -

\- Que Snape es como mi papa y lo hecho de menos quiero que regrese... Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones para que luego no aparezca - Dijo Crystal aguantándose las ganas de llorar -

Las chicas miraron rápidamente a Crystal sorprendida ¿Snape padre de Crystal? ¿Se volvió loca? Definitivamente Crystal tenia mucho que contar.

\- Ya nos lo puedes contar - Dijo Pansy y Hermione a la vez -


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Crystal miro a las chicas las cuales pansy y luna la miraban impresionada, hermione asustada, brenda, laura y emma no sabían quien era snape así que sonrieron a Crystal, habían hablado de aquel profesor pero no lo habían visto y dani ya se olía algo de lo que pasaba. Crystal suspiro sin dejar de mirarlas.

\- Poneos cómodas os lo contare desde el principio - Dijo Crystal cogiendo uno de sus cojines al igual que sus amigas -

[ FlashBack]

Crystal paseaba junto a dani por hogwarts buscando su clase, llevaban poco mas de una semana y aún no sabían sus clases ademas desayunaron tarde pues al ser las nuevas eran que tenían que aguantar todas las bromas que sus queridos compañeros de slytherin le hacían. Crystal y dani andaron mientras miraban en un papel donde era su clase, los pasillos estaban vacíos así que no podrían preguntarle a nadie donde estaba aquella clase, mientras dani andaba mirando los carteles de las clases, un profesor que estaba caminando hacia su clase las paro.

\- ¿Que hacen fuera de sus aulas alumnas? - Dijo el profesor de pelo negro bastante serio -

\- Nos hemos perdido, llevamos poco tiempo aquí y no sabemos donde están las clases - Dijo Dani sonriendo al profesor el cual no le devolvió la sonrisa -

\- ¿Que clase es señorita? - Pregunto el profesor -

Crystal le tendió la hoja donde tenia todas las clases apuntadas, el profesor cogió la hoja y miro la clase que les tocaba ahora mismo, después les devolvió la hoja.

\- Es mi clase, soy su profesor Severus Snape - Dijo Snape serio mirándolas -

\- ¿Entonces no le importara vallamos con usted verdad? - Pregunto Crystal -

\- Adelante jovencitas - Dijo Snape -

Dani y Crystal siguieron al profesor Snape hasta su clase, cuando llegaron entraron estas primero aunque estas le habían dejado a el primero, este les dijo que por orden del director dumbledor tenia que ayudar a las chicas nuevas y que si él llegaba primero las pondría un cero. Las chicas entraron a el aula ante la mirada de todos que ya estaban sentados, los alumnos de slytherin soltaban risitas cada vez que ellas se acercaban a su mesa. Las chicas se sentaron y el profesor Snape comenzó a dar su clase, Dani comenzó a apuntar sin ganas mientras que para Crystal todo aquello de hacer pociones era muy interesante ya que su madre le había enseñado muchas. Snape acabo de apuntar todo en la pizarra y rápidamente miro a sus alumnos para comenzar a preguntar, miro a las dos chicas nuevas las cuales Dumbledor le había dicho que debía ayudar, pero nadie le había dicho que no podía preguntarlas en su clase.

\- Señorita Mills ¿podría decirme dos ingredientes de la poción desinfladora? - Pregunto Snape rápidamente Hermione levanto la mano esperando como siempre ella quería contestar -

\- Claro profesor, Vertisum de Sapo y Polvo de mucosa humana - Respondió Crystal ante la mirada atónita de todos los de la clase y la sonrisa de su prima daniella -

\- Muy bien... ¿ Y todos los ingredientes de la poción infladora? - Pregunto Snape retando a la rubia, Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y miraba a Crystal esperando su respuesta -

\- Acónito, Aguijones de Billywig, Arañas, Asfódelo, Belladonna, Bezoar, Bilis de Armadillo, Branquialgas, Cascara de huevos del Opaleye de las Antípodas, Centinodia, Cerebros de Rana, Colmillos de serpiente, Crisopos, Cucarachas muertas, Cuerno de Bicornio, Cuerno de Longhorn Rumano, Descurainai sophia, Dragón, Eléboro, Erumpent, Escarabajos, Graphorn, Gusanos Cornudos, Higo Seco, Higueras de Abisania, Huevos de Ashwinder, Huevos de Doxy, Jengibre, Judías Soporiferas, Lupária, Mandrágora, Ojos de escarabajos negros, Ópalo. Ortigas, Orugas, Pez-león, Piel de Serpiente arbórea africana, Plumas de Jobberknoll, Púas de bubotubérculos, Raíces de Margarita, Higueras de Valeriana, Ratas, Sanguijuelas, Sapos cornudos, Secreción de Bundimun y Unicornio - Respondió Crystal sonriendo. Todos los alumnos miraron a Snape el cual revisaba toda la lista que la rubia había dicho -

\- Muy bien señorita Mills - Respondió Snape y volvió a su escritorio para preparar la poción que había escrito en la pizarra -

Crystal y Dani se pusieron juntas y comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, durante una hora se escucharon muchas peleas de parte de las parejas que hacían mal la poción, Crystal y Dani por su lado estaban haciendo la poción como la rubia decía ya que al igual que dani era buena en magia, Crystal era buena en pociones. Una hora mas tarde Snape se paso por todas las mesas aprobando y suspendiendo a la gente, por ahora solo Hermione Granger muy a su pesar había aprobado, se acerco a la mesa de la rubia y la peliazul y se dispuso a mirar la poción con mas detalle de lo que lo había echo con Hermione. Dijo que ambas chicas estaba aprobadas cuando sonó la campana de que aquella clase había terminado. Todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente y salieron de las aulas.

\- Señorita Mills me gustaría hablar con usted - Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a su escritorio -

Dani había dicho de quedarse también pero el profesor snape le dijo que solo quería hablar a solas con la rubia. Dani salio de la clase y cerro la puerta, Crystal por su lado se acerco a el escritorio del profesor Snape, este le indico que la chica se sentara, Crystal se sentó en la silla de enfrente, después de unos minutos de silencio el profesor decidió hablar.

\- ¿Usted practicaba magia antes de todo esto? - Pregunto Snape serio -

\- Si señor, mi madre Regina Mills nos enseñaba hacer pociones y hechizos - Respondió Crystal -

\- Regina Mills... Nunca escuche hablar de ella - Respondió Snape haciendo memoria de todas las personas que conocía -

\- No es muy conocida aquí - Dijo Crystal sonriendo -

\- Bueno da lo mismo, quería presentarte la posibilidad de darte mas clases que a los demás y que algún día puedas ser profesora de pociones o una buena aurora - Dijo Snape mirando a la rubia -

\- Me encantaría - Respondió Crystal -

Paso el año y Crystal continuaba con las clases que tenia con Snape poco a poco el profesor le tomaba cariño a Crystal y la rubia a el profesor. Uno de esos días Crystal fue a su aula para sus clases de pociones como todos los días, estaba a punto de haber una guerra y debía estar preparada. Entro en clase después de saludar al profesor sonriendo.

\- Crystal sabes que estamos a punto de entrar en guerra ¿verdad? - Dijo Snape acercándose a la rubia -

\- Si... Y también que tengo que aprender mas para tratar de que no muera nadie - Dijo Crystal agachando la cabeza -

\- Bueno quizás después de esta guerra no estaré mas para protegerte así que quería decirte que para mi eres como una hija, te quiero mucho y me gusto conocerte - Dijo Snape abrazando a la rubia -

Crystal no entendió a que venia todo aquello era verdad que Snape para ella era como un padre, aunque Robin lo quería como su padre a Snape también lo quería así. Cuando termino la clase Crystal se despidió de Snape como siempre y se fue a su habitación, mientras Snape miraba como la chica se iba a su habitación y camino hacia la torre de astronomía para cumplir su misión.

[Fin Flashback]

\- Esa fue la ultima vez que le vi... - Dijo Crystal agachando la cabeza -

\- Quien lo diría... El profesor Snape tiene sentimientos... - Dijo Pansy, todas menos Crystal miraron a la pelinegra alzando una ceja -

\- Crystal seguro tu mama lo encontró - Dijo Brenda tratando de animal a la rubia -

\- No lo creo... Hermione, Harry y Ron lo encontraron muerto... - Dijo Crystal -

\- Pero después Hadrid volvió por su cuerpo para enterrarlo y no lo encontraron - Dijo Hermione -

\- Ten esperanza prima, es Regina, es una de las mejores magas de Storybrooke creeme lo conseguirá - Dijo Dani sonriendo -


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Mientras las chicas apoyaban a Crystal con sus problemas los chicos comían pizza y ayudaban a Zabini con su hija Cleopatra aunque los demás no supieran tanto de bebes, se sentaron todos para ver como sus hijos jugaban con los peluches de los demás y otros se peleaban.

\- Mi James va a ser un estupendo Gryffindor y le va a dar una paliza a Eric - Dijo Harry mirando como James jugaba con su snitch -

\- Sueña potter esta claro que Eric es mejor que James - Dijo Draco mirando a su hijo el cual esta peleándose con una serpiente de peluche -

\- ¿Como van a adivinar eso? - Pregunto Ron -

\- ¿Que les parece si jugamos al quiddich con ellos? - Dijo Zabini -

\- Buena idea Zabini - Dijo Draco -

Rápidamente los chicos cogieron a sus hijos e hijas y les vistieron con un uniforme de quiddich pequeño de su casa a cada uno, cogieron sus escobas y salieron a el campo de quiddich, se montaron junto a sus hijos en las escobas para comenzar el partido, Theodore que no le parecía muy buena idea y neville que tampoco le parecía buena idea se quedaron a mirar el partido junto a los hijos de george y fred a los que tampoco les parecía buena idea lo de meter a sus hijos en el partido pero si a jugar un partido. El partido comenzó y los equipos se prepararon, buscando la snitch estaban Draco y Harry junto a sus 4 hijos, en cuanto la snitch salio disparada ellos salieron detrás de esta mientras los demás jugaban el partido. Quedaban unos segundos e iba ganando Gryffindor, estaba lloviendo para colmo y draco no iba a permitir que harry ganara así que se lanzo junto a sus bebes a por la snitch haciendo que chocara con Harry, cogió a sus hijos y los abrazo para protegerlos del golpe.

\- ¡OS DIJE QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA! - Grito theo desde las gradas, se acerco corriendo donde estaba draco con los niños al igual que los demás -

Draco observo que sus pequeños estuvieran bien, Eric y Aurora abrieron las manitas que tenían cogidas y dejaron ver la snitch dorada. Draco abrazo a los dos y les dio muchos besos.

\- ¡JA CHUPATE ESA POTTER! ¡MIS HIJOS GANARON EL PARTIDO! - Dijo draco levantando a los bebes haciendo que estos se rieran -

\- Sisi lo que tú digas malfoy pero sera mejor volver antes de que vuelvan las chicas a la habitación y no nos encuentren allí - Dijo Harry -

Rápidamente los chicos regresaron a la habitación donde ya estaban las chicas entrando por la puerta, rápidamente los chicos se pusieron nerviosos pues sabia que les iban a caer una muy grande. Hermione miro a sus dos bebes que estaban empapados y a el padre de ambos que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

\- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡¿POR QUE NUESTROS HIJOS ESTÁN EMPAPADOS?! - Grito Hermione quitándole a los niños y metiéndoles a la habitación rápido para cambiarles de ropa para que no cogieran frio -

\- Bueno al menos ustedes pensaron - Dijo Laura y Enma cogiendo a sus bebes dormidos y secos -

\- Os dije que no era buena idea - Dijo Theo cogiendo a su bebe que también estaba seco al igual que los de neville -

\- Claro que era mala idea ¿ a quien se le ocurrió? - Dijo Brenda ayudando a hermione a cambiar a los gemelos -

\- A harry y draco como siempre, ya sabéis que siempre están igual - Dijo George mientras se iba a cambiar -

\- Por cierto ya comieron los dos - dijo Fred mientras iba por el mismo camino de George -

\- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¿QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A ERIC Y A AURORA? - Grito Dani viendo a sus dos bebes mojados y riéndose, rápidamente los cogió y les cambio de ropa -

\- Ya no exageren no es para tanto - Dijo Draco que iba detrás de la peli azul para ayudarla -

\- Se pueden resfriar Draco - Dijo Luna -

\- Les dijimos pero no escuchan a nadie - Dijo Theodore -

\- ¡Ya no solo resfriar se pudieron a ver caído y hacerse daño! - Grito Pansy cogiendo a cleopatra -

Crystal por su lado solo miraba a todos la gran movida que se había formado, Ron la miraba esperando tener una bronca monumental por parte de la rubia pero ella simplemente cogió a su hija y se fue a su habitación. Ron si ya antes estaba asustado, ahora estaba acojonado por lo que había echo la rubia, rápidamente miro a las chicas las cuales miraban a la rubia en silencio.

\- ¿Que le pasa a Crystal? ¿Me la he cargado? ¿No me va a dejar ver a mi hijo? - Dijo Ron asustado -

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas dudando de si contarlo, aquella situación era delicada y si alguien debía decirlo era Crystal.

\- No podemos decirte nada - Dijo Dani cambiando a los pequeños -

\- Sera mejor que hables con ella Ron - Dijo Hermione que hacia lo mismo -

Ron salio disparado de la habitación a la habitación de la rubia, los demás miraron a las chicas las cuales negaron con la cabeza y limpiaban a sus bebes. Ron entro en la habitación de la rubia la cual estaba tratando de dormir a Erika en silencio con la mirada baja. Ron se acerco a ella rápidamente tratando de disculparse hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta estaba llorando. Ron cogió a Erika que esta durmiendo y la metió en su cuna para después abrazar a la rubia.

\- Hey Crystal ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras? - Dijo Ron abrazándola a lo que la rubia le devolvió el abrazo -

\- No quiero perder a nadie mas Ron... - Dijo Crystal sin dejar de llorar -

Ron no entendía por que se ponía así aun así solo la abrazo mas fuerte que antes y le acaricio la cabeza despacio.

\- No vas a perder a nadie mas Crystal... Te lo prometo - Dijo Ron abrazando a la rubia cuando cierta castaña entro por la puerta -

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Dijo Lavander mirando a ambos abrazados -


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

Ron se separo del abrazo con Crystal y cogió a Lavander del brazo para llevársela a otro lado para hablar, fueron hacia el cuarto de la chica para hablar. Ron entro con Lavander y empezaron a discutir, Crystal desde su habitación escuchaba todo y se sentía mal pues la pelea había empezado por su culpa. Suspiro cuando escucho decir a Ron _**``es mi amiga y solo la estaba animando solo te amo a ti ´´**_. Crystal que ya se encontraba mal, salio de la habitación con su hijo y salieron del castillo para pasear y tranquilizarse un poco, andaros hacia el lago y se sentaron a ver el lago. Dani junto a Harry y Draco que estaban por allí se acercaron a la rubia y se sentaron con ella.

\- Crystal ¿quieres vayamos a ver a la tía Regina? - Pregunto Dani preocupada por la rubia -

\- Podríamos ayudar en la búsqueda si quieres - Dijo Harry abrazando a la rubia -

\- Bueno yo no es que pueda hacer mucho, pero desde aquí podría ayudar a buscarlo - Dijo Draco mirando el lago -

\- No importa chicos estaré bien - Dijo Crystal cogiendo a su bebe en brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de harry aceptando su abrazo -

Escucharon la voz de Minerva que los reunían a todos en una reunión, todos se miraron extrañados y preocupados aquello no era normal ¿serian malas noticias de nuevo?, se levantaron y entraron a el gran comedor donde ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados en sus mesas, cada uno de ellos se sentaron en sus asientos y miraron a minerva algunos cuchicheaban cosas como que el señor tenebroso había vuelto. Minerva hizo el silencio rápidamente para empezar a hablar.

\- No ha vuelto ningún señor tenebroso, les he reunido aquí por que como sabrán dentro de poco sera halloween y este año se hará una fiesta de disfraces en la sala de los menesteres, sera este fin de semana así que esta semana tienen vía libre para ir a comprar sus trajes, los niños se podrán quedar con sus abuelos - Dijo Minerva tranquilamente se fue mientras escuchaba a todos los alumnos hablar y hacer planes -

Las chicas se acercaron a Crystal y Dani las cuales miraron a la rubia, Pansy sonrió a la chica.

\- Igual es buena idea Crystal, así te despejas - Dijo Pansy sonriendo -

\- Es verdad, es comprar ropa eso anima a cualquiera - Dije Dani sonriendo -

\- Si... Supongo tenéis razón - Dije Crystal suspirando -

\- Como que vosotros nos vais a superar a nosotras - Dijo Astoria sentada con Lavander, Ginny y otras chicas sentadas -

\- ¿Nos estas retando Astoria? - Dijo Dani mirándola fijamente -

\- Dalo por echo, jamas nos ganarían ni piensas me olvide de lo de la habitación Crystal - Dijo Lavander mirando mal a la rubia -

\- Solo me estaba animando Lavander Ron y yo no tenemos nada - Dijo Crystal mirando a la chica -

\- Esta claro que nosotras somos mucho mas sexys que vosotras y que os vamos a ganar - Dijo Ginny mirando mal a Hermione. La castaña se dio cuenta de esto y no se callo -

\- Entonces que gane la mejor, pero prepárense por que vamos a ganar, tengan cuidado igual los chicos solo nos miran a nosotras - Dijo Hermione caminando hacia la dirección para pedirle permiso a minerva -

\- Deberías juntarnos con nosotras en vez de con estas perdedoras Pansy - Dijo Astoria sonriendo -

\- Prefiero juntarme con unas perdedoras que con niñas mimadas de papa y mama - Dijo Pansy saliendo con las demás de la habitación hacia la dirección por donde fue hernione -

Hermione salio poco después de la oficina de la directora y se reunió con las chicas subiendo a la habitación de la peliazul y el rubio el cual estaban los chicos, aprovecharon para hablar con ellos para saber donde se quedaran los bebes de las chicas.

\- ¿Entonces se quedan con tus padres o con los míos? - Dijo Dani preguntándole a Draco -

\- ¿Que tal uno y uno? - Pregunto Draco mirando a Dani -

\- ¿Tú crees se vayan a pelear?... - Pregunto Dani imaginándose aquello -

\- Si - Dijo Draco suspirando -

\- Bueno listo entonces uno y uno, tenemos un día para comprar los disfraces y venir aquí a arreglarnos ¿los llevamos ya? - Dijo Dani levantándose de la cama y preparando la maletita de los niños -

\- Si, sera mejor ¿de que te vas a vestir? - Dijo Draco mirando a la chica -

\- Sorpresa - Dijo Dani sonriendo mientras terminaba la maleta -

\- Eso es seguro por que no tenéis a nadie que venga con vosotras a la fiesta - Dijo Draco sonriendo a medio lado -

\- Si queréis os invitamos nosotros eh - Dijo Zabini siguiéndole la broma al rubio -

\- Vamos a traer a alguien y se van a tragar sus palabras, ademas ya nos invitaron - Dijo Pansy ganándose la mirada de todas las chicas -

\- Ya lo veremos pansy por cierto tiene que dar miedo no vale vestirse de princesita - Dijo Zabini a lo que Pansy le miro mal -

\- Bueno chicas nos reunimos aquí cuando dejemos a los niños - Dijo Dani cogiendo a los niños -

\- Vale - Dijeron las chicas a la vez y se fueron a hacer las maletas -

Draco y Dani cogieron las cosas de los niños y a los gemelos, después aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión malfoy, Draco entro a la enorme mansión que dani había visitado antes y no le dieron buenos recuerdos, el rubio se cuenta de eso y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Pasaron al gran comedor a esperar que los señores Malfoy bajaran, cosa que no tardaron mucho, saludaron a ambos y se quedaron un poco extraños al ver a los bebes durmiendo en el carro.

\- ¿Son vuestros? ¿Cuando paso esto? - Pregunto Narcissa mirando a su hijo -

\- Es un trabajo mama, no es de verdad - Dijo Draco rodeando los ojos -

\- Oh por dios mira esto lucius son dos igualitos a Draco - Dijo Narcissa cogiendo a Aurora la cual estaba totalmente dormida -

\- Tienes razón Narcissa... ¿Pero por que los traéis aquí? - Dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo -

\- Bueno van a hacer una fiesta de halloween en Hogwarts y dijeron que los bebes tenemos que dejarlos con sus abuelos - Dijo Draco mirando a su madre con aurora durmiendo en sus brazos -

\- Ah si, nos quedamos con los dos si quieren - Dijo Narcissa rápidamente -

\- No se preocupe, vamos a dejarle uno a mis padres, seguro querrán quedarse con uno - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- ¿Con cual se quieren quedar? - Dijo Draco mirando a sus padres -

\- La niña - Contestaron Narcissa y Lucius a la vez -

\- Aurora, se llama Aurora - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

Draco y dani se quedaron un rato con los padres de este y después fueron a la casa de Dani el cual era mas pequeña que la mansión malfoy. La chica llamo al timbre y su madre la recibió con un abrazo fuerte, su padre por su lado miro el carro de bebe y después miro a draco enfadado.

\- ¿Han tenido un bebe? - Dijo Sirius mirando el carro del bebe -

\- Es un trabajo de clase papa - Dijo Dani abrazando a su padre, el cual le devolvió el abrazo -

\- Oh por dios mira eso Sirius es un mini Draco - Dijo la madre de Dani cogiendo al niño en brazos -

\- Si lo veo ¿No se parece en nada a ti? - Pregunto mirando a su hija -

\- Mis ojos, los dos tienen mis ojos - Dijo Dani sonriendo dulcemente mirando a su hijo Eric durmiendo en los brazos de su abuela -

\- ¿Donde esta la otra? - Pregunto su madre con Eric en los brazos -

\- Esta con mis padres, supuse que ambos quedarían quedarse con los dos, así que decidimos dejarle uno a cada uno - Dijo Draco que hasta ahora había estado callado -

\- ¿ Y como se llama este pequeño principito? - Pregunto la madre de Dani haciéndole mimos a Eric -

\- Eric Scorpius - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Dalo por seguro que nos quedamos encantados con el - Dijo Sirius sonriendo -

Draco quedo impresionado al ver como Sirius y la madre de dani cuidaban a él bebe y le trataban después de lo que el había hecho en la guerra y lo que muchas veces le hizo a dani, no podía decir que trataba muy bien a su hija después de todo. Paso un rato y dani y draco salieron de la casa de los padres de esta después de despedirse de ambos.

\- Bueno te veo en la fiesta, veremos que tan sexy vas - Dijo Draco sonriendo a medio lado, le encantaba picar a la peliazul -

\- Te vas a comer tus palabras Malfoy y luego babearas - Dijo Dani sonriendo desapareciendo de allí -

\- Lo veremos Dani... Lo veremos - Dijo Draco sin borrar su sonrisa y desapareciendo también de vuelta al colegio.


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

Crystal y Ron viajaron a la casa de esta directamente pues la señora weasley se encargaría de demasiados bebes y no era justo para ella. Ron y Crystal llegaron a Storybrooke el cual chico miro toda la ciudad con detenimiento, caminamos hasta donde estaba la casa de Regina y Robin, Crystal abrió la puerta de su casa con sus llaves y entro en su casa, ron se quedo impresionado pues su casa era mucho mas grande y lujosa que la suya. Regina salio a recibirlos y abrazo a su pequeña como si no la hubiera visto en años, después se dio cuenta del pelirrojo y le miro alzando la ceja.

\- Bienvenido señor Weasley - Dijo Regina mirando a el pelirrojo -

\- Gracias señora Mills - Dijo Ron sudando nervioso -

\- Hola princesita - Dijo Robin abrazando a Crystal la cual le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo -

\- ¿Eso es un bebe? - Dijo Regina mirando a el hijo de ambos que tenia ron en sus brazos -

\- Es un trabajo de clase mama - DIjo Crystal mirando al bebe durmiendo haciendo que la chica sonriera por primera vez -

\- Ya veo... Cariño aún no tenemos noticias de Snape, lo seguimos buscando - Dijo Regina mirando a su hija -

\- Me lo esperaba... No te preocupes... - Dijo Crystal agachando la cabeza y borrando la sonrisa de su boca, cuando escucho un ruido al fondo del pasillo, regina se dio cuenta y rápidamente puso una escusa -

\- Un gato - Dijo Regina rápidamente -

\- ¿Me habéis comprado un gato? - Dijo Crystal mirando a su madre -

\- No mi amor, tu mama se refiere a que se metió un gato - Dijo Robin cogiendo al bebe de los brazos del pelirojo sonriendo -

\- Ah... Mama ¿te puedes quedar con el niño? - Dijo Crystal mirando a Regina la cual estaba algo nerviosa -

\- Claro cariño - Dijo Regina sonriendo -

Crystal y Ron se quedaron un rato con los padres de la rubia y después salieron de la casa, Crystal se veía peor que como había entrado a la casa como mas triste, no sabia por que, pero a ron le rompía el corazón aquello, ver así a Crystal. Ron se acerco a la chica tratando de hablar con ella.

\- Oye Crystal... - Trato de hablar ron -

\- No te preocupes ron, espero que no te hayas buscado una buena bronca con tu novia por mi culpa - Dijo Crystal y desapareció de allí, eso hizo que a Ron se le rompiera mas el corazón de lo que ya lo tenia -

Brenda y Theo pasaron la casa de esta en el mundo muggle, la chica vivía en una casa bajita de dos plantas bastante acogedora no de tanto de lujo como podría ser la casa de theo o de draco, esta se acerco a la puerta de la casa y la abrió. Brenda dejo entrar primero a Theo, cosa que el chico agradeció, la mama de brenda rápidamente salio junto a su hermana pequeña a saludar a brenda cosa que la chica agradeció, theo se imagino todo aquello con una familia propia e incluso se imagino como su esposa a brenda.

\- ¿De quien él bebe y quien es este joven brenda? - Pregunto su madre sonriendo -

\- Él bebe es un trabajo de clase y él es Theodore Nott un chico de clase - Dijo Brenda sonrisa -

\- Ohh se parece a ambos es muy hermoso - Dijo la madre sonriendo -

\- Gracias señora - Dijo theo -

\- No es nada joven - Dijo su madre sonriendo -

Después de un rato Brenda y theo salieron de la casa después de desdecirse de su bebe y de la madre de la chica.

\- Lo voy a echar de menos - Dijo Brenda mirando su casa -

\- Yo también... Menos mal solo van a ser un día - Dijo Theo mirando a la chica -

\- Bueno te veo en la fiesta - Dijo Brenda desapareciendo -

\- A ver si consigues dejarme con la boca abierta - Dijo Theo antes de que la chica desapareciera -

Las demás dejaron los bebes con sus papas y ellos les retaron a ellas, ¿les estaban retando? pues se van a enterar dijeron las chicas, las chicas fueron a storybrooke para comprar sus disfraces y prepararse para la gran noche.

\- ¿Como vamos a solucionar las parejas? - Pregunte Crystal -

\- Yo me encargo - Dijo Hermione cogiendo su móvil -


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

Las chicas volvieron al castillo y Crystal junto a dani las llevaron a Storybrooke, allí fueron a las tiendas de ropa para empezar a hacer sus trajes para halloween, mientras que hermione no paraba de llamar por teléfono a cierto chico. Los chicos también estaban preparando sus disfraces para esa gran noche, la gran noche llego y las chicas volvieron a hogwarts, el cual estaba muy bien decorado con cosas que dan terror, los fantasmas dando sustos, música saliendo del gran comedor y de la sala de los menesteres y los alumnos vestidos con distintos trajes. Las chicas estaban terminando de vestirse en la habitación de hermione la cual tenia propia por ser alumno de honor.

\- Bien llego la hora - Dijo Pansy mirándose por ultima vez al espejo -

\- Nos vemos allí - Dijo Hermione sonriendo -

Los chicos que ya estaban en la fiesta con sus respectivas parejas y novias junto a la música sonando. De repente la música cambio y las luces cambiaron haciendo un ambiente bastante tétrico. Pansy bajo por las escaleras vestida con el pelo largo bastante manchado, largo con un vestido rojo y una mano de monstruos con las uñas largas llenas de sangre. Mientras esta bajaba el entorno del lugar se volvió rojo con gritos de fondo mientras se escuchaba una canción bastante tétrica junto algunas risas de algunos niños (Shiki- Pendulum), camino lentamente mirando a todos con sus lentillas blancas de ojos malditos. Blaise se fue acercar a esta pero un chico moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios, esta le cogió la mano y se alejo del hueco de la escalera ante la mirada furiosa de Blaise el cual iba que ni pintado con su traje de dracula.

A todo el mundo allí se le pusieron los pelos de puntas cuando vieron todo aquello, cuando creyeron que todo había pasado empezó a salir humo de la sala y esta vez las luces se volvieron moradas, la silueta de fuego y las el sonido de este aparecieron en las paredes, de la escalera salio una gran explosión, saliendo Enma vestida con un vestido negro y morado, en las mangas de este parecía que esta tenia alas, en la cabeza de la chica había unos cuernos de demonio, junto a unos tacones negros y una vara de maga, sus lentillas color gris, su pálida piel blanca y sus labios rojos provocaban que todo aquel que lo mirara sus pelos se pusieran de punta, poco a poco fue bajando por las escaleras mientras se empezaba a escuchar los gritos de la gente mientras de fondo se escuchaba una melodía (Nox Arcana Pandora's), esta bajo lentamente las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de George el cual estaba con una chica vestida de una princesa zombie. Ciando Enma puso los pues en el ultimo escalón con la mirada bien alta, George se intento acercar pero ya era tarde un chico moreno vestido de hombre lobo se acero a enma y la cogió de la mano caminando hacia donde estaba pansy y su acompañante. George miro como la chica se iba con el chico y casi le falto la varita para transformar a el chico en una rana o lanzarse con un cuchillo sobre su cuello como su disfraz de chuky.

Todos los invitados se calmaron y pensaron no habría mas sorpresas cuando de nuevo las luces de nuevo volvieron a cambiar esta vez eran de color rojo, se escuchaban gritos de esta y una risa diabólica, del techo comenzó a caer gotas de sangre como si fuera lluvia, en las escaleras apareció una chica con la cara quemada, un gorro marrón y una mano con cuchillas llenas de sangre al igual que su vestido el cual era rojo y negros, roto por todos lados y manchado de sangre, debían ser la sangre de sus victimas, sus botas negras, esta bajo por las escaleras mirando a todos con sus ojos grises y sus dientes amarillos riendo como loca mientras se escuchaba la canción (1,2,3,4 Canción de Freddy Krueger) desde que esta apareció en las escaleras, bajo las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Theodore Nott el cual estaba con la boca abierta, al final de las escaleras theo se intento acercar pero un chico vestido de muñeco diabólico se adelanto, cogió la mano de la chica y camino hacia donde estaban las dos anteriores, theo miraba a ambos con ganas de lanzarle allí mismo un crucio a aquel idiota o hacer que sus órganos salieran de su cuerpo tal y como lo haría un zombie.

Poco después cambiaron las luces de las escaleras a un color verde y las paredes y el suelo se volvieron pegajosos, la música comenzó a cambiar (Ghostbusters) y los fantasmas del castillo empezaron a asustar a los alumnos, en las escaleras apareció una rubia con su pistola y su mochila de rayos, esta que iba vestida con una gorra de caza fantasmas, unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de manga corta con el logo de caza fantasmas junto a unas botas negras bajo por las escaleras corriendo y apunto con la pistola a los fantasmas del castillo, todo el mundo se reía cuando la música cambio y las paredes cambiaron a negro, luna actuando miro hacia las escaleras apareció Laura vestida con unas medias blancas de las cuales tenían textura de muñeco, tacones rojos y unos pantalones negros junto una camisa blanca, una pajarita roja y una chaqueta negra. Su cara estaba pintada como si fuera un muñeco esta tiro un cuchillo hacia la rubia, la cual inmediatamente se tiro al suelo junto a un charco de sangre. La chica comenzó a bajar por las escaleras ahora con la canción totalmente distinta (Canción de saw) esta comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, al final de estas apareció un chico vestido de muerto por los jugetitos de la chica, las personas de la fiesta miraron a luna la cual había desaparecido de allí y solo quedaba un charco de sangre. Neville buscaba a Luna por todos lados mientras que por su lado Fred dejo de mirar a su acompañante para mirar a la chica que bajaba de la escalera, este se intento acercar pero el chico vestido de muerto se la llevo junto a las demás, fred miro a el chico, no dijo una palabra pero si tuviera un cuchillo a mano haría lo mismo que el personaje de su disfraz.

Poco después las luces de la habitación se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse las paredes de la habitación estaban manchadas con sangre que decía go to sleep o haré bello tu rostro, de la nada apareció un chico vestido con un pantalón negro y una sudadera blanca, una sonrisa en el rosto el cual parecida cortada, piel pálida y ojos blancos, este tenia un cuchillo en el cuello de uno de los alumnos, de repente se escucharon susurros diciendo no te vayas a dormir, no cierres tus ojos, silencio y de las escaleras apareció una chica vestida con un vestido negro, unos tacones altos también negros y un cuchillo en una de sus manos lleno de sangre. La cara de la chica era blanca con los ojos negros y sin expresión alguna, la música cambio (Sleepy Hollow Theme) la chica bajo rápidamente donde estaba el chico liberando al alumno y comenzando una pequeña lucha entre cuchillos. Ambos siguen peleando hasta se escuchan susurros en otro idioma las luces se vuelven azules y aparece una chica haciendo desaparecer a ambos para después ponerse el dedo en la boca diciendo que se callaran, la música empezó a cambiar (Suicide Squad - Enchantress Suite (Theme)) el cuerpo de la chica estaba llena de signos maya sus brazos tenían dos cadenas, en la frente tenia una media luna, un top del biquini y abajo tenia la parte de abajo con de un bikini, la chica iba descalza y de ella salia un aura oscura, sus manos eran negras y sus ojos rojos, su cuello tenia un gran collar en el que apenas le dejaba nada a la vista. Esta bajo moviendo las manos y mirando al aire lentamente asustando a todos los presentes y ante la atenta mirada de draco malfoy el cual estaba con la boca abierta no solo de ver la vestimenta de chica si no del miedo que daba, este embelesado por la belleza de la chica se acerco a por ella pero apareció un chico vestido de comandante el cual cogió la mano de la chica y se la llevo de allí, draco cerro su boca y miro al chico con cara de asco y bastante cabreado, mientras que harry no se dio cuenta de que el chico rubio vestido de un conde muerto, el solo buscaba a la castaña con la mirada, hasta que la vio allí con aquel chico riendo si hubiera tenido a mano una pistola lo abría disparado igual que batman a sus enemigos.

Las luces se apagaron y se escucho una risa escalofriante, empezó a sonar música (Suicide Squad : Avril Lavigne - Bad Girl (Harley Quinn Theme)) y las luces cambiaron de colores a rosa y verde, se escucharon poco después tiros de en medio de la habitación y de esta apareció un chico con el pelo verde mirando a los demás con asco el cual hizo que apagaran todas las luces y solo quedara una luz blanca enfocándole, se fue a dar la vuelta para irse cuando escucho la palabra que de la cual una sonrisa cambio en la cara. ``¡Puddin!´´ se escucho decir en la entrada de la habitación en una inmensa oscuridad, el chico giro de nuevo a mirar hacia la puerta de la entrada, al igual que los demás invitados y ron. El chico sonriendo y dijo ``ven con papa´´, las luces volvieron a como eran antes y apareció una chica con unos pantalones cortos rojos, unas vans rojas y una camiseta bastante rota en color roja y blanca, sus muñecas estaban con dos muñequeras en las cuales ponían pudding y la otra estaba rodeada de pinchos, en el cuello también llevaba un collar en el cual también tenia la palabra puddin, en su cuerpo tenia muchos tatuajes junto a sus dos coletas blancas que en el fondo de este tornaba en azul y rosa. Era pálida con los ojos azules, sus labios rojos y sus ojos decorados en cada color, uno azul y otro rojo. La chica sonrió dejando su bate a un lado y quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba, esta corrió y salto hacia los brazos del chico, el cual la cogió gustoso, ambos se dieron un beso y se rieron como locos, después ambos cogieron sus manos y se fueron de allí para ir con las demás, ron los miraba a ambos con su cara la cual era mas roja que el pelo de este y eso que ahora iba pálido por su traje de pirata zombie.

La fiesta comenzó como si nada las chicas bailaban con sus parejas de baile, mientras que los chicos solo podían mirarles con mala cara, cada vez que cada chico se le acercaba a las chicas o les hablaba al oído estos se cabreaban mas todavía, ya hasta se olvidaron de sus parejas, las cuales estaban demasiado ocupadas bailando con otros. Dani y su pareja bailaban un vals bajo la atenta mirada draco el cual estaba deseando de ir y cortarle el cuello, ron que también estaba furioso por ver aquel beso y ahora ver como crystal y ese idiota estaban coqueteando delante de él.

\- ¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE AGUANTAR ESTO? ¡VAMOS A DARLES UNA MALDITA PALIZA! - Dijo Ron explotando, ya no podía callarse mas las cosas -

\- Por una vez coincido con Weasley - Dijo Draco mirando a dani -

\- Venga no es para tan - Harry vio que él iba vestido de jeff de killer esta Victor el ex novio de hermione - vale si deberíamos matarles - Dijo Harry ahora si enfadado -

Los chicos aguantaban las ganas de pelear tanto como podían hasta que vieron como los chicos se acercaban demasiado a ellas, eso era la gota que colmo el vaso, los chicos se lanzaron a pelear contra las parejas de las chicas, ellas trataban de separarles para que no pelearan mas pero fue imposible, cuando una voz apareció delante de ellos y los separo.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! - Dijo el moreno que estaba allí parado, crystal lo miro detenidamente y abrió la boca asombrada -

\- ¿Papa? - Dijo Crystal mirando a aquel hombre mientras los chicos se iban enfadados por un lado, las parejas de las chicas por otro y ellas detrás de estos últimos -


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

Pansy subió a la habitación de Blaise el cual ya se estaba quitando el disfraz, la pelinegra entro a la habitación dando un portazo.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA? - grito la pelinegra

\- ¿POR QUE VINISTE CON ÉL? ¿NO PUDISTE VENIR CONMIGO? - Respondió gritando el moreno -

\- ¡JAMAS ME LO PEDISTE BLAISE! - Grito Pansy -

Blaise dio una patada en uno de los muebles por no gritar barbaridades a la chica mientras ella gritaba cosas y preguntas, el pelinegro cansado y celoso se acerco a la chica y la beso, la chica sorprendida miro a los chicos ¿enserio la estaba besando? la chica gustosa le devolvió el beso, pues quería que aquel momento pasara tarde o temprano, el chico le fue quitando el disfraz a la chica mientras ella le acariciaba el cuerpo, poco a poco ambos cayeron en la cama de este sin dejar de mirarse.

Crystal la cual miraba a snape el cual estaba regañando a Ron ¿era un sueño o de verdad estaba ahí?, no podía dejar de mirarle incluso se le paso por la cabeza pellizcarse un par de veces para ver si aquello era verdad. Pero decidió acercarse a ambos para hablarles.

\- Papa ¿donde narices estabas? - pregunto crystal mirándole -

Snape soltó a Ron de mala gana y se acerco a crystal para abrazarla fuerte, al parece le había extrañado mucho sin a ver estado con ella tanto tiempo para que a la rubia no le hicieran daño. Crystal miro a Ron el cual estaba cabreado.

\- Ron vete y después hablaremos - Dijo Crystal sin soltar a snape -

\- Haz lo que té de la gana - Respondió Ron de mala gana saliendo de ahí -

Snape se separo de la rubia la cual estaba sonriendo, la regaño por su vestimenta pero no demasiado.

Hermione trato de alcanzar a harry en las escaleras, no podía creerse que otra vez estuviera pasando por eso y esta vez con harry. Harry subió las escaleras cuando hermione la paro.

\- Basta Harry deja de portarte así si querías que fuera contigo solo tenias que a verme invitado - Dijo Hermione llorando, otra vez había vuelto a decir aquella frase -

\- Olvidalo hermione - Dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras otra vez hermione se sentó en las escaleras y se puso a llorar -

Por otro lado los weasley hablaron como personas civilizadas con Enma y Laura aunque claro, esos chicos no se iban a ir sin tener un hechizo a aquellos dos chicos. Theodore entro en la sala común de slytherin sentándose en el sillón masajeando sus sienes, lanzando miradas de odio a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, casi no parecía el pacifico slytherine Theodore Nott, se había transformado en un slytherin normal al que odiaba a todos, ni draco malfoy habría llegado a aquello. Brenda se acerco a el chico mirándole preocupada quería hablar con este sin que se liara.

\- Theo... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Brenda algo asustada -

\- Brenda hablemos cuando este mas tranquilo - Dijo Theo sin tan siquiera mirarla y con tono frio -

\- Theo sabes que así no solucionas nada, solo te estas portando como el crio que no creí que fueras - Dijo Brenda saliendo de la habitación sin dar la vuelta para mirarse siquiera.

Paso una semana desde la fiesta y los chicos no hablaban con las chicas solo quedaban juntos para cuidar a los bebes y solo se hablaban para pedirse algo o para decirse algo sobre los niños. Por su parte los chicos que tenían novia no estaban muchos mejor con ellas, sinceramente se ignoraban por los celos que tenían de que las chicas se acercaran a aquellos chicos que a día de hoy todavía hablaban con ellos. Las chicas estaban en el jardín cuidando de los niños cuando Pansy se acerco a estas con cara pálida, las chicas preocupadas la miraron no era normal que en una semana no había dejado de vomitar o de sentirse mal.

\- ¿Pansy estas bien? - Pregunto Dani mirando a la chica -

\- No... Llevo días vomitando y teniendo antojos muy raros - Dijo la chica dejando a su bebe con los demás -

\- Pero si eso solo nos pasaba cuando estábamos embarazadas - Dijo Crystal mirando a su bebe, después miro a la pelinegra la cual se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba antes -

\- Pansy... ¿ Hiciste sexo con alguien? - Pregunto Hermione mirándola con los ojos abiertos -

\- Si... Con Blaise... Hace una semana - Dijo Pansy mirando a las demás las cuales la miraron con los ojos abiertos -

\- Sera mejor vayamos a comprar un test de embarazo - Dijo Crystal dándole un test -

Las chicas subieron al dormitorio de slytherin de las chicas sentándose a esperar a que esta saliera del baño mientras jugaban con sus bebes. Pansy salio de la habitación unos minutos después pálida y les paso el test a las chicas las cuales dani cogió y las demás miraron.

\- Estas embarazada... - Susurro Dani mirando a la pelinegra -

\- ¿Y ahora que hago?... - Dijo Pansy mirando a las chicas llorando -


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sabia que la morena tenia un gran problema y que tendría que decírselo a el padre en algún momento.

\- Tendrás que decírselo al padre pansy - Dijo Crystal jugando con su bebe -

\- ¿Como le digo eso?... - Dijo Pansy mirando a las chicas -

\- Yo te ayudo a hablar con el pansy - Dijo Dani mirando a la chica -

Dani y Pansy se levantaron cogiendo a los bebes y caminando a la habitación de los chicos donde estos estaban reunidos hablando, Pansy y dani llegaron a esta, se quedaron mirando la puerta durante unos minutos pues la morena aún dudaba, la peliazul al notarlo cogió su mano y sonrió, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa y tocaron la puerta. Una vez escucharon el adelante las chicas entraron donde estaban los chicos hablando sobre chicas, otros jugando a el ajedrez mágico y por otro lado estaba blaise con theo y draco que estaban hablando sobre quiddich, las chicas se acercaron donde estaban los chicos.

\- Hola princesitas - Dijo Theo dándole un abrazo a ambas -

\- ¿Que les trae por aquí? ¿Que paso algo a cleo? - Pregunto Blaise preocupado cogiendo a la pequeña -

\- No... No es eso tengo que hablar contigo blaise - Dijo Pansy nerviosa -

\- Esta bien... - Dijo Blaise caminando a la habitación de draco para tener intimidad -

\- Suerte - Dijo la peliazul a la morena, la cual agradeció -

Pansy camino detrás del chico hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, ambos entraron en la habitación y empezó un silencio incomodo, pansy buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo al chico mientras el chico miraba a la morena nerviosa por lo que tenia que hablar, al fin pansy decidió romper el silencio y hablar ¿directo? ¿era buena idea? ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Blaise estoy embarazada - Dijo Pansy mirando al chico con miedo -

\- ¿E-Estas segura? - Pregunto Blaise mirando a al chica sin todavía creérselo -

\- Claro que estoy segura blaise... Ya me hice la prueba y eso no falla tú sabes - Dijo Pansy poniéndose las manos en su vientre como si fuera hacerle daño a su bebe y esa fuera su forma de defensa -

\- ¿Lo vas a tener? - Pregunto Blaise mirando a la chica el cual se dio cuenta de lo que hizo con sus manos -

\- Si... No quiero matarle Blaise - Dijo Pansy agachando la mirada y soltando alguna que otra lagrima de sus ojos -

\- Entonces vamos a tenerlo, no te voy a dejar sola en esto, mirando el lado bueno... A los demás les van a quitar sus hijos... Nosotros vamos a tener a Cleopatra para siempre - Dijo Blaise sonriendo al ver la bebe que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de este, cosa que a la morena le pareció muy tierna, estaba claro que él iba a ser un gran padre y que estaba completamente enamorada de él, un momento ¿estaba enamorada de él? parecía casi imposible.

\- Vamos Pansy tienes que decírselo a draco después de todo es como tu hermano - Dijo Blaise cogiendo a la chica de la mano sin soltar al bebe -

Pansy salio de la habitación con blaise y la peliazul sonrió al ver aquello, salio de allí pues draco estaba empezando una nueva pelea con ella y no tenia ninguna gana de pelear, la peliazul salio de la habitación junto a los bebes, pansy por su lado mirando a el rubio.

\- ¿Por que la tratas así draco? Si se nota que estas coladito por ella - Dijo Pansy sentándose al lado de theo y de blaise -

\- No estoy coladito por ella pansy - Dijo draco gruñendo mientras veía su móvil muggle -

\- ¿Ah no? ¿y por que estas viendo su instagram con fotos con ese chico? - Pregunto Pansy mirando al rubio -

\- No le estoy viendo a ella pansy - dijo el rubio cerrando el móvil rápidamente -

\- Claro, por cierto draco pansy esta embarazada - Dijo blaise mirando al chico el cual rubio miro a la chica alzando la ceja -

\- Si... Voy a tener un bebe - Dijo Pansy mirando al chico -

\- ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto Draco mirando a la chica la cual asintió, el rubio suspiro -

\- Esta bien si estas segura yo les apoyo, primero las chicas salen con otro chico, tu estas embarazada ¿ahora que? - Dijo Draco suspirando ganándose la mirada de los demás que hicieron lo mismo, pansy miro a los demás y sonrió a un lado -

\- Pero ahora les puedo ayudar yo, me tienen aquí para ayudarles a que estén con ustedes - Dijo Pansy sonriendo, ron fue mas rápido que los demás y la miro decidido -

\- ¿Cual es tu plan? - Dijo ron mirando a la chica decidido, no estaba dispuesto a perder a crystal de nuevo en manos de otro hombre -


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

Pansy miro a el chico pelirrojo sonriendo, al igual que los demás que parecían interesados en escuchar su plan excepto draco que miraba a otro lado y alguna vez que otra a la chica le lanzaba una que otra mirada. Pansy sonrió y se levanto sacando una pizarra muggle que borraba, para explicarles su plan.

\- Bien dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Crystal, que aún no sabe donde lo hará pero cuando lo sepa os lo diré, el plan es que ustedes dejen el orgullo y empiecen a invitarlas cuando les diga que sera, obviamente les ayudare a elegir buenos vestidos y a ti ron te ayudare a elegir el regalo perfecto para Crystal ¿Alguna duda? - Dijo la castaña mirando a los chicos los cuales negaron con la cabeza -

\- Bien perfecto entonces ese va a ser el plan tengan el móvil cerca por que les iré diciendo cuando quedar para deciros las cosas, voy a investigar después nos vemos - Dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación de los chicos para ir con las chicas, los chicos se miraron entre ellos hasta que unos minutos de silencio hablo el pelirrojo -

\- No quiero perder a Crystal - Dijo Ron mirando al suelo -

\- No lo vas a perder Ron, tenemos a una mujer de nuestro lado - Dijo Harry poniendo una mano encima del hombro del pelirrojo -

\- Si hermanito con una mujer es imposible perder - Dijo George sonriendo -

\- Hasta que aparezca que ese chico vea tus fallos y ataque - Dijo Fred riendo al igual que su hermano al ver la cara del pelirrojo -

Pansy se acerco a las chicas las cuales estaban hablando sobre la fiesta, esta se sentó con ellas sonriendo.

\- Bueno ¿Que haremos para tu cumpleaños Crystal? - Dije Pansy mirando la rubia -

\- Llamo mi madre y va a hacer un baile en su castillo del bosque encantado - Dijo Crystal mirando a sus bebes -

\- Hemos dicho que la ayudaríamos con los preparativos de la fiesta - Dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy la cual asintió -

\- Me parece perfecto, es mas deberíamos irnos ahora - Dijo Pansy levantándose de donde estaba sentada -

\- Cuanto antes empecemos mejor ¿no? - Dijo Dani levantándose también junto a los gemelos -

Las chicas se levantaron de su sitio, Crystal y dani abrieron el portal hacia Storybrooke, allí caminaron hacia el ayuntamiento donde estaba Regina, ella rápidamente les abrió el portal a el bosque encantado y las acompaño hasta el castillo. Este era bastante grande y tétrico se notaba que hacia tiempo que nadie entraba. Regina llevo a las chicas hasta el salón de las fiestas donde estaba un gran salón con unas escaleras al frente que conducían a las habitaciones. A pesar de ser tan grande le faltaba decoración y limpieza, se notaba que allí hacia mucho tiempo que no se hacían fiestas. Regina se disculpo por tener que irse con las chicas, estas le dijeron que no había problema con eso, regina se despidió de Crystal y se fue de allí en una nube morada, las chicas se miraron unas a otras y después miraron el lugar.

\- Bueno sera mejor empecemos ya solo tenemos una semana... Y que utilicemos magia - Dijo Dani mirando el lugar -

\- Si sera lo mejor - Dijo Pansy poniendo en una de las mesas un altavoz con su móvil y la música -

\- Manos a la obra - Dijo Crystal remangándose la capa -

La semana empezó a pasar y el castillo ya empezó a quedar mas bonito, en las clases las chicas miraban a escondidas revistas de decoración o de vestidos para el baile, quedaba poco para el baile y ya casi lo tenían todo listo, el castillo ahora no daba miedo sino que ahora era un ambiente acogedor y coqueto lleno de flores, luces y decorados para la fiesta, en el gran salón del baile había mesas al final de la sala con comida y de las escaleras al suelo una larga alfombra en color rojo de la cual saldría Crystal, la vieja lampara de la sala fue sustituida por una lampara mas grande y majestuosa. Regina que acababa de llegar ese día miro sorprendida como su castillo se había llenado de vida.

\- Habéis echo un buen trabajo, esto esta hermoso - Dijo Regina mirando el castillo sonriendo -

\- Gracias - Dijeron las chicas sonriendo mientras Crystal se vestía con su vestido nuevo en la habitación de su habitación -

\- Cariño venga sal - Dijo Regina esperando a Crystal desde las escaleras -

\- Voy - Se escucho gritar para después de unos minutos salio una chica rubia vestida con un vestido color violeta largo con mucho volumen, decorado con unas suaves flores de estampado, en la cintura un lazo del mismo color y el pecho de mismo color con las mangas transparentes con los ramos de flores -

\- Estas hermosa cariño - Dije Regina sonriendo -

\- Gracias mami - Dijo Crystal bajando por las escaleras con cuidado de no pisarse su vestido o caerse -

\- Bueno tenemos todo mañana es el gran día así sera mejor que nos quedemos aquí para preparar a la cumpleañera - Dijo Hermione abrazando a la chica, pansy rápidamente se puso nerviosa aun tenia que ayudar a los chicos para que se arreglen con las chicas -

\- Chicas yo tengo que volver al castillo, blaise me dijo que quería pasar tiempo con él bebe - Dijo pansy sonriendo -

\- Claro, nos vemos mañana - Dijo Dani sonriendo -

\- Claro hasta mañana - Dijo Pansy entrando por el portal para volver al castillo. Pansy subió rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos y les dijo como debían invitar a las chicas poco a poco todos fueron a buscar a las chicas para invitarlas a la fiesta, solo quedaban Ron y Draco los cuales con ellos les iba a costar mal, la morena suspiro y miro a ambos chicos -

\- Bien ron tienes que comprarle algo que te recuerde a Crystal, sois amigos de dos años algo se te tiene que ocurrir - Dijo Pansy mirando a Ron el cual se quedo pensando que comprarle, después la castaña le explico como debía recoger a la chica y que hacer. El pelirrojo salio deprisa de la habitación para volver ir a por el regalo de la rubia, la castaña miro a el rubio y suspiro -

\- Draco ¿vas a pedirle ir al baile verdad? - Dijo Pansy mirando al rubio -

\- No, yo voy a ir por los malfoy pero ya esta - Dijo Draco mirando su libro, la morena alzo una ceja sabia que la única forma de que el chico lo hiciera es que estuviera a punto de perder a la peliazul -

\- Bueno como quieras pero que sepas que si no vas un chico le va a pedir ser novios - dijo la morena saliendo de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del rubio con mala cara, tan pronto la chica salio de la habitación el rubio se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a buscar un traje e ir a buscar a la peliazul -


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Capítulo 15**_

Las chicas regresaron al colegio, ya que esa mañana tenían clase, después de dejar su hermoso vestido en casa de su madre crystal volvió junto a las chicas a hogwarts, cada una se fue a su habitación y quedaron en que al final del día se juntaría todas y irían a el bosque encantado para hacer una minifiesta y empezar los preparativos de la fiesta. Draco que había encontrado su traje salio a el pasillo a buscar a la peliazul para pedirle ir a la fiesta, pero obviamente sin que se notara, ya que draco malfoy no va a buscar a nadie, ellas le buscan a él. Draco salio al pasillo y vio a la peliazul caminar hacia la sala común, rápidamente el rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala después de echar a todos y cogió uno de los libros como si leyera, la peliazul entro en la sala y miro a el rubio extrañada, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo pero el rubio hizo un sonido para que la peliazul se diera por aludida que la había visto, dani se giro y le miro

\- Hola draco - Dijo Dani mirando al rubio, que rápidamente le miro sonriendo a un lado -

\- ¿De donde vienes? - Pregunto Draco sonriendo a un lado -

\- De buscar un traje para el cumpleaños de crystal ¿Tú que haces aquí? - Pregunto dani mirando al rubio alzando una de sus cejas -

\- Pues leer ¿Que voy a hacer? - Dijo Draco ofendido -

\- Claro Draco, por eso estas leyendo el libro al revés - Dijo Dani aguantándose la risa -

\- Bueno dime ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? - Dijo draco dejando el libro a un lado -

\- No, no tengo pareja ¿Por que? - Dijo dani mirando al rubio el cual se levanto y camino hacia ella arrinconandola contra la pared, y mirándola a los ojos poniendo esa típica sonrisa que conseguía que dani se derritiera con ella, dani miro a los lados nerviosa, tratando de no coincidir con la mirada del rubio -

\- Pues pensé que podrías no sé venir con el gran draco malfoy - Dijo Draco sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios cosa que provoco que la peliazul tragara duro -

\- ¿M-me estas pidiendo vaya contigo al baile? - Dijo Dani mirándole totalmente sonrojada, el rubio al ver eso se acerco a los labios de la chica quedando a unos milímetros de sus labios -

\- Puede ser - Susurro el rubio sin separar la distancia -

\- C-Claro - Dijo Dani totalmente nerviosa sonrojada, el rubio se alejo de la chica de la chica sonriendo pues había conseguido su objetivo -

\- Perfecto te voy a recoger a la casa de tus padres mañana - Dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa por ultima vez y saliendo de la guarida -

\- V-Vale... - Tartamudeo Dani mirando por donde se iba el chico -

Fred y George por su parte cogieron sus varitas y sus escobas buscando a Laura y Enma, las cuales estaban en el jardín tranquilamente leyendo, los pelirrojos la vieron y comenzaron su plan, para empezar pusieron una melodía las cuales hicieron que las chicas dejaran de leer y miraran que sucedía, después se subieron a las escobas y comenzaron con un hechizo para que cayeran del cielo pétalos de flores y en el cielo con fuegos artificiales apareció la frase _**``¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?´´**_ , __las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron mientras los demás alumnos aplaudían y gritaban. Los pelirrojos bajaron donde estaban las chicas cogiéndolas de las manos.

\- ¿Entonces vendrían con nosotros? - Dijo George mirando a ambas al igual que fred, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron -

\- Claro - Dijeron ambas sonriendo -

\- Genial os recogemos en vuestra habitación ese día - Dijeron ambos sonriendo -

Por otro lado Harry camino por todo hogwarts buscando a la castaña, busco por casi todas las clases, hasta que la respuesta vino a él, la biblioteca ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes? rápidamente corrió hacia la biblioteca donde estaba la chica sentada estudiando, el chico esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a la chica sentándose a su lado, la chica levanto la mirada mirando al chico.

\- Hola Harry - Dijo Hermione mirando a el chico -

\- Hola hermione ¿tienes pareja para el baile? - dijo Harry sonriendo -

\- No aún no - Dijo hermione mirándole -

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Dijo Harry mirándola, hermione le miro a los ojos sabia que el chico estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado aquel día en el baile, la chica suspiro y sonrió el chico haciendo que el también sonriera -

\- Claro - Dijo Hermione sonriendo, harry la abrazo y le dio un abrazo por que le había dado una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con hermione y de conquistarla -

Neville por su parte camino hasta el jardín y cogió una rosa blanca después fue a buscar a luna para pedirle la invitación del baile, después de preguntarle a medio castillo donde estaba la rubia la encontró en uno de los pasillos hablando en la esquina con alguien invisible, según ella un animal imaginario. Neville sonrió al verla y se acerco a la chica dándole una bella rosa blanca, la chica cogió la flor con delicadeza y sonrió.

\- Es muy bonita, gracias Neville - Dijo Luna con sus sonrisas típicas -

\- De nada, me recordó mucho a ti... ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile? - Dijo Neville sonriendo sonrojado -

\- Me encantaría Neville - Dijo Luna sonriendo -

\- Entonces te voy a recoger - Dijo Neville dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y caminando hacia su habitación -

Brenda subió a su sala común donde estaban los estudiantes allí hablando, la chica saludo a la gente su sala común y subió a su habitación es esta vio a una lechuza con una carta en sus patas, la chica se acerco al animal con cuidado y cogió su carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla, era de theodore, le pedía perdón por como el chico la había tratado, y la esperaba en el gran comedor para hablar con esta, Brenda sonrió y bajo rápidamente hacia el gran comedor, esquivando a los estudiantes por los pasillos, entro al gran comedor y vio allí al chico sentada en la mesa de slytherin esperando a la chica, ella se arreglo un poco el pelo y se acerco al chico sonriendo, el chico la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Brenda, me alegra que hayas venido - Dijo theodore dándole una rosa de color roja a la chica -

\- Muchas gracias, theo - Dijo brenda acercándose la flor a su nariz para oler la flor -

\- Brenda ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? - Dijo Theo cogiendo una de las manos de la chica -

\- Me encantaría - Dijo Brenda sonriendo dulcemente -

\- Perfecto, te voy a buscar luego - Dijo Theo sonriendo a la chica -

Ron corriendo por la hogsmeade buscando el regalo perfecto para Crystal, después de registrarse todas las tiendas de hogsmeade dos veces y ya dado por vencido para volver a casa en uno de los puestos hacia de hogwarts el chico vio un collar con corazón de cristal que le recordó mucho a la chica, era toda la belleza y ternura que tenia crystal, el pelirrojo se acerco a el puesto de aquella bruja dispuesto a venderla, pero era mas cara de lo que el tenia, la bruja al ver su reacción se lo regalo y le dijo que veía que tenia a alguien que conquistar que tuviera suerte que estaba a punto de conseguirla. Ron le agradeció a la bruja lo que había echo y corrió al castillo, ahora debía darse prisa para ir a pedirle a crystal que fuera su pareja para el baile, ron corrió hacia el castillo preguntando por la chica al llegar harry le dijo que estaban a punto de irse pero que si corría hacia la habitación de la chica la cogería, ron corriendo fue al dormitorio de la chica, después de pelearse con unos chicos de slytherin que no le dejaban pasar vio a draco y theodore que ellos le ayudaron a pasar y le desearon suerte, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la habitación de la rubia y lo abrió ya estaba por irse.

\- ¡Crystal espera! - Grito ron a la rubia la cual se giro a mirarla -

\- ¿Ron? ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto crystal mirándole -

\- Tengo algo que decirte, me he recorrido todo el castillo buscándote por favor concédeme unos minutos - Dijo Ron casi sin aire -

\- Claro, dime - Dijo Crystal preocupada por el chico -

\- Sé que he sido un idiota, sé que me he portado como un autentico capullo contigo, pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? - Pregunto Ron cogiéndole la mano a la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -

\- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras - Dijo Crystal sonriendo al chico -

\- Genial, te recogeré mañana en casa de tu madre - Dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente -

\- Hasta mañana Ron - Dijo crystal dándole un beso cerca de los labios y yéndose con las chicas -


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

La noche siguiente era casi hora de la fiesta de Crystal, Luna se encontraba en su habitación de Revenclaw, poniéndose su vestido azul largo como el de una princesa, lleno de volantes, la primera capa es de decoraciones en negro y la azul, la siguiente es azul de raso con un decorado de flores blancas en la cintura, el vestido era palabra de honor, la primera mitad era igual que la primera capa y la otra mitad era también de raso en color azul, los tacones del mismo color del raso, la chica se terminaba de preparar los rizos y se soltó el pelo, termino por ponerse un brillo de labio con una base de maquillaje. Una vez había terminado sonó la puerta de la habitación, la chica se acerco a esta y vio allí a Neville con un traje negro y una flor del color de gryffindor.

\- Estas muy guapo - Dijo Luna sonriendo al chico el cual se sonrojo -

\- Tu estas preciosa Luna - Dijo Neville cogiendo su mano y poniendo en esta una pequeña pulsera con un León y un águila juntos, la chica sonrió dulcemente -

\- Es hermoso, gracias neville - Dijo Luna sonriendo al chico -

\- De nada ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto el chico dejando su brazo para que la rubia pudiera poner su mano-

Luna cogió su vestido con cuidado y se cogió del brazo de neville, bajaron las escaleras de revenclaw para ir hacia el gran comedor donde estaría el portal para irse a la fiesta. Luna y Neville se acercaron a la directora la cual apunto sus nombres y les dejo pasar. Después de unos segundos, Luna y Neville estaban en storybrooke, el cual estaba silenciosa, caminaron hacia el único sitio donde estaba la gente, la cafetería de la abuelita, allí estaría el portal. Luna saludo a Emma y Garfio los cuales estaban esperando a algunas chicas para entrar por ellas, después de saludarles estos entraron al portal y aparecieron en el palacio de la reina malvada o Regina, el cual estaba lleno de la gente de storybrooke y estudiantes de hogwarts. Luna y Neville caminaron hacia el gran comedor donde se celebraría el baile.

Hermione por su lado se encontraba a un en su habitación con su vestido largo de princesa color amarillo mostaza, muy pomposo, como si fuera un vestido sacado de un cuento de disney, más especifico de la bella y la bestia, solo que este vestido no tenia mangas, era palabra de honor, tenia unos tacones del mismo color del vestido y esta llevaba el pelo suelto lleno de rizos, la chica al igual que Luna aunque tenia maquillaje no se le notaba nada. Hermione se termino de poner brillo de labios cuando sonó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, hermione bajo con cuidado para no caerse y abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver allí a Harry con un traje azul oscuro y dorado.

\- Estas preciosa... Pareces sacada de un cuento - Dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica la cual se sonrojo -

\- Ambos parecemos sacados de un cuento - Dijo Hermione con una pequeña risita -

Harry con cuidado se puso detrás de esta y le coloco un collar en el cuello de la chica, un collar de un corazón con una pequeña nutria jugando con un pequeño cervatillo, hermione miro el collar y sonrió dulcemente, después miro a harry sonriendo.

\- Es hermoso Harry gracias - Dijo Hermione sonriendo -

\- No es nada hermione - Dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de la chica sin borrar su sonrisa -

Harry ayudo a hermione a bajar con su vestido no sin antes mirar mal a ginny con su pequeña risa burlona hacia hermione, la cual no le sentó bien al moreno, una vez abajo caminaron hacia el gran comedor no son antes encontrarse a ron el cual daba vueltas de un lado a otro nervioso.

\- Ron ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Hermione mirando al chico el cual no dejaba de ir hacia los lados -

\- No, no se si voy bien vestido, ni si voy a estropearlo con Crystal, ni si encontré el regalo adecuado - Dijo Ron deprisa y tartamudeando, harry cogió los hombros del chico parándolo en seco -

\- Tranquilo lo harás bien, toma aire y respira ron - Dijo Harry tranquilizando a su amigo -

\- Si... Tienes razón... - Dijo Ron cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente -

\- Vamos a la fiesta, te esperamos allí ron - Dijo Hermione sonriendo al chico y dándole un abrazo, el cual le devolvió el pelirrojo -

Harry y hermione se acercaron a la directora la cual apunto su nombre y les dejo pasar al portal, una vez en storybrooke hermione y harry se acercaron a la casa de Crystal donde la chica se estaba arreglando.

\- ¿Todo bien Crystal? - Pregunto Hermione desde la puerta -

\- Si si, todo bien, ir a la fiesta os veo allí - Dijo Crystal detrás de la puerta -

\- Tranquila prima que todo va a ir bien, relájate - Dijo Harry para después coger la mano de hermione e irse hacia la cafetería de la abuelita, donde estos se encontraron con Emma y garfio los cuales saludaron a ambos y entraron con estos, al llegar al gran comedor se acercaron a luna y neville y esperaron a que todos llegaran.

Laura la cual estaba en su cuarto terminando de ponerse su vestido rosa largo, con toda la espalda y el bajo del vestido con flores y las mangas también estaban llenas de flores, con los tacones del mismo color del vestido y una flor en la punta del maquillaje era muy natural con los labios color rosa pálido, su pelo lo tenia suelto liso, con una flor a un lado junto a una trenza. Sonó la puerta y Laura abrió allí estaba Fred parado mirando a la chica con la boca abierta, Laura se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, rápidamente Fred volvió en si y miro a la chica.

\- Estas hermosa Laura - Dijo fred cogiendo una de las manos de la chica -

\- Gracias fred, tu también lo estas - Dijo Laura sonriendo al ver a fred con un traje negro-

Fred se acerco a la chica y le puso una pulsera con un corazón, dentro de este estaban las iniciales F y L, Laura sonrió dulcemente y miro al chico, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, Laura y Fred bajaron al gran comedor para poder irse por el portal no sin antes parar para que fred tratara de tranquilizar a su hermano, el cual estaba muy nervioso. Llegaron a el gran castillo después de pasar por dos portales.

\- Guau esto es enorme - Dijo Fred mirando el castillo -

\- Si... Creo que esto es más grande que la mansión malfoy - Dijo Laura riendo dulcemente -

\- Nunca estuve, pero estoy seguro de que es más grande - Dijo Fred mirando a Laura sonriendo -

Fred cogió la mano de Laura y caminaron hacia el salón de baile, allí se acercaron a los demás para hablar y esperar a los demás.

Pansy se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglar el vestido de color gris azulado, con unas mangas cortas y con un estampado de flores desde la cintura hacia arriba, de la cintura hacia abajo era listo y no tan abultado como los demás, era un vestido bastante sencillo sin perder ese toque de princesa. Sus tacones del mismo color del vestido y su pelo suelto liso como lo traía la mayoría de las veces. Sonó la puerta y esta se acerco a abrir.

\- Guau estas hermosa - Dijo Blaise sonriendo a Pansy -

\- Gracias tu también estas muy guapo - Dijo Pansy mirando al chico el cual llevaba un traje gris -

\- ¿Nos vamos my lady? - Dijo Blaise dando una reverencia haciendo que la chica soltara una risita -

Pansy le dio la mano a Blaise y este le ayudo a bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, al llegar al gran comedor viendo a draco hablando con ron como había que suponer dentro de poco irían ellos a storybrooke para recoger a Dani y Crystal, llegaron en poco tiempo al castillo de la madre de crystal la cual salio corriendo hacia el portal, al parecer crystal necesitaba ayuda. Pansy y Blaise entraron al castillo y miraron todo a su alrededor.

\- Guau esto es enorme - Dijo Blaise mirando todo -

\- Si eso pensamos nosotras cuando estábamos limpiando - Dijo Pansy riendo el cual hizo que el chico también riera -

Enma se terminaba de colocar su vestido largo, no tan pomposo como los demás en blanco y negro, de cintura para arriba era negro con encaje, las mangas largas con encaje negro y tela transparente, el torso del vestido era también de encaje pero a diferencia de las mangas este tenia una tela en color azul muy claro, la parte de abajo era también de color azul largo, hasta el suelo y por encima de la tela tenia una fina capa de una raso en color negro. Los tacones también eran blancos con encaje negro y esta llevaba el pelo con una coleta alta. Sonó la puerta y Enma termino de pintar sus labios en color rojo claro, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, donde estaba George con un traje en color negro y blanco.

\- Estas hermosa Enma pareces toda una princesa - Dijo George cogiendo su mano y haciendo que la chica diera una vuelta en ella misma -

\- Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo George - Dijo Enma riendo -

George se posiciono detrás de la chica y coloco un colgante en su cuello, de una flor y una pequeña mariposa, la cual se movía, Enma sonrió dulcemente mirando al pelirrojo y ambos bajaron con cuidado hacia el gran comedor, george suspiro al ver a ron así de nervioso, se acerco y le dijo algunas palabras para tranquilizarle después volvió y cogió la mano de enma para pasar por el porta que les llevaría hacia el castillo. Poco tardaron en llegar y en reunirse con Fred y Laura.

\- Dios esto es enorme - Dijo George mirando todo -

\- Y que lo digas hermanito, creo que ni trabajando durante dos años conseguiríamos algo así - Dijo Fred riendo -

\- Seria algo aburrido vivir aquí - Dijo Enma mirando a los chicos los cuales la miraron sorprendidos -

\- Tiene razón, es demasiada casa para dos personas - Dijo Laura sonriendo mirando la habitación -

\- Si, es mejor estar juntitos y dándose cariño ¿no? - Dijo Fred riendo a lo que george abrazo a Enma riendo ambos -

\- Exacto, es mejor así - Dijo Laura riendo cuando Fred hizo lo mismo que su hermano -

Brenda estaba en su habitación terminando de colocar su vestido, el cual era muy pomposo, la parte de arriba sin mangas palabra de honor azul claro con algunas flores en blanco y rosa, en la cintura de este había un lazo en color rosa, debajo del lazo había tres capas, la primera era tela de color blanco, la segunda era una fina capa de raso en color rosita y la tercera eran dos capas de raso en color azul oscuro donde también habían algunas rosas. Los tacones de esta eran también en azul claro junto algunas rosas. Se miro al espejo terminando de poner el pintalabios de color rosa claro y terminando de colocar su pelo el cual lo tenia suelto con una trenza a un lado terminado con un lazo azul. Sonó la puerta y la chica camino hacia la puerta con cuidado de no caerse, al abrir la puerta vio a Theo el cual llevaba un traje de color azul claro, el chico giro y miro a la chica con la boca abierta.

\- Estas hermosa - Dijo Theo cogiendo la mano de la chica y depositando un beso en esta -

\- Gracias tu también estas muy guapo - Dijo Brenda sonrojada ante la acción del chico -

Theo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos pendientes de color blancos con una pequeña flor, este se los puso a la chica con cuidado de no hacerla daño, Brenda sonrió al ver los pendientes.

\- Son hermosos theo gracias - Dijo Brenda sonriendo sonrojada -

\- No superan tu belleza Brenda - Dijo Theo dejando a la chica su brazo para que estos pudieran bajar -

Brenda se cogió del brazo del chico y bajo hacia el gran comedor con cuidado de no caerse, theo se acerco a draco antes de irse y le dio un pequeño paquete, de nuevo se acerco a brenda y caminaron hacia el portal el cual los llevo a storybrooke, theo paseo con brenda por storybrooke hasta llegar a la cafetería, este ayudo a la chica a pasar al segundo portal y llegar al castillo donde ya estaba la gente esperando, estos se acercaron a blaise y pansy para esperar a que estos llegaran. Draco y Ron esperaron a que theo y brenda pasaran para pasar ellos después al llegar a storybrooke, draco acompaño a ron a casa de crystal.

\- Suerte Ron - Dijo Draco para caminar hacia la casa de su tío Sirius black -

\- Igualmente Draco - Dijo Ron suspirando delante de la puerta de la casa de regina y robin -

Draco llamo al timbre de la puerta y su tío Sirius abrió la puerta para saludar a su sobrino, el cual iba vestido con un elegante traje verde oscuro. Sirius subió avisar a dani de que draco estaba allí esperando, después de despedirse sirius salio por la puerta para ir al portal. Dani bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, su vestido era de color azul oscuro sin mangas, encima de este tenia una capa de raso en color blanco que tiene estampados de flores, en la cintura de este tenia una cinta que por la tarde de atrás formaba un gran lazo que llegaba hasta el suelo arrastrando al igual que el vestido. Los tacones de la chica eran también de color azul oscuro, su pelo esta lleno de rizos con una pequeña corona de princesa a un lado de este. Draco se acerco a la chica para ayudarla a bajar.

\- Guau... E de admitirlo Daniella estas esplendida, pareces toda una princesa - Dijo Draco sonriendo a un lado -

\- Gracias tu también estas muy guapo - Dijo Dani sonriendo al rubio sonrojada -

Draco cogió la mano de dani y en esta puso un anillo con una piedra mágica que cambiaba de color según su estado de animo.

\- Gracias draco es hermoso - Dijo Dani sonriendo sonrojada -

\- De nada princesa - Dijo Draco cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso en esta -

Draco cogió la mano de dani y camino hacia la cafetería para viajar hacia el castillo, no tardaron mucho en llegar y acercarse a sus amigos theo y blaise para quedarse hablando, dani por su lado se fue con brenda a saludar a su primo y quedarse con las chicas a hablar.

Ron toco por fin el timbre de la puerta, Robin abrió y le dejo entrar, al entrar ron vio a regina bajar por las escaleras ya con su vestido.

\- Hola ron, siento la tardanza al parecer el vestido que tendría que ponerse Crystal se lo han roto, así que hemos tenido que coger otro - Dijo Regina sonriendo -

\- No hay problema ¿Se sabe quien ha sido? - Pregunto ron enfadado ya que seguramente gracias a eso crystal estaría más nerviosa que antes -

\- No, pero siendo sincera me gusta más este vestido que el primero, así que nos hizo un favor - Dijo Regina riendo saliendo por la puerta con Robin -

Crystal cogió aire y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, Ron abrió la boca al ver a la rubia vestida con un hermoso vestido largo en color blanco, sin mangas y con escote, en la cintura de este llevaba una tela de raso de color rojo el cual caía hacia la falda del vestido quedando un color rosa clara, en la espada del vestido se formo un pequeño lazo que también hacia que cayera tela hacia abajo, los tacones de esta eran de color rosa claro, el pelo de la chica estaba recogido en una trenza hacia un lado llena de flores en color blanco y rojo. Ron rápidamente le cogió la mano a la chica y la ayudo a bajar.

\- Por merlín... Estas bellísima - Dijo Ron sonriendo como bobo-

\- Gracias - Dijo Crystal sonrojada -

Ron saco de su bolsillo el collar que le había comprado el día anterior y se lo coloco en su cuello.

\- Por merlín... Ron es precioso - Dijo Crystal sonriendo viendo el collar, haciendo que ron la mimara embobado -

\- Justo como imagine que te iba a quedar - Dijo Ron sin dejar de mirarla -

\- Gracias Ron - Dijo Crystal sonriendo-

Ron cogió la mano de crystal depositando un beso en esta y empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería de la abuelita donde estaba solo regina esperándole, ron se acerco rápidamente a una de las floristerías y compro un ramo de rosas rojas para dárselo a la rubia, crystal cogió el ramo sonriendo sonrojada y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Los tres pasaron por el portal y caminaron por el castillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones.

\- Bueno te veo abajo - Dijo Ron sonriendo -

\- Ron... Quisiera que seas tu con el primero que baile... Que no sean mis padres ya sabes - Dijo Crystal sonriendo nerviosa -

\- Cuenta con ello - Dijo ron sonriendo -

Ron bajo al gran comedor y regina poco después salio por una de las puertas enfrente a las grandes escaleras que estaban en medio del gran salón de baile.


End file.
